Desire
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: Selagi kau tidak tidur dengan laki-laki lain, kau boleh meminta uang sebanyak apapun padaku. M for safe-again. Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

.

**Desire  
><strong>

.

Desahan.

Desahan.

Dan—desahan lagi…

Ruangan mewah berukuran setara dengan satu ruang kelas itu penuh dengan suara desahan nafas penghuninya. Bersyukur pada tiap dinding telah dirancang kedap suara, mempersempit kemungkinan akan lolosnya suara keluar. Seakan menutup rapat semua dari pandangan luar.

Wha? Kesannya jadi seperti anti-sosial.

Tapi, wajar kan mereka menginginkan privasi disituasi begini? Situasi dimana sepasang insan tengah bercumbu liar di atas kasur mewah, dimana tak ada satu pun yang membatasi mereka dari kulit ke kulit. Saling menunjukkan gairah masing-masing pada lawan jenisnya.

"Jadi—Rukia…," si laki-laki berambut orange menyala mulai membuka pembicaraan meskipun kegiatan mereka belum mencapai pertengahan.

Rukia yang semula mendesah gelisah sambil memeluk batal dibawahnya, langsung menoleh kebelakang punggung. "Apa?"

Ichigo menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian mulai menambah kecepatan. "Bagaimana… hari-harimu di sekolah… tadi?"

Rukia membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal, posisi seperti ini memang tidak menguntungkan bila di ikuti dengan pembicaraan normal, sangat berbeda apabila ia yang berada diatas.

Rukia terkekeh ringan meskipun teredam bantal, "Setahuku pillow talk selalu terjadi setelah seks. Bukannya di pertenghan, Ichigo."

"Aku hanya ingin menge-test. Siapa yang paling sabar menanggapi, sebelum bergerak liar sendiri," seringai Ichigo.

"Yang jelas, bukan aku."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa?"

Rukia tak langsung menjawab. Ia menyimpan jawabannya dulu karena mendadak gerakan Ichigo berhenti. Gadis mungil itu sama sekali tidak protes karena sudah hafal kebiasaan kekasih berambut orangenya.

"Pindah."

Perintah Ichigo langsung dipahami. Perlahan tubuh mungil Rukia berpindah posisi menjadi menghadap ke arah Ichigo, setelah itu Ichigo mulai bergerak kembali.

"Karena apa?" tuntut Ichigo membuka kaki Rukia kian lebar untuk menampungnya.

"Karena—," Rukia tersenyum licik sembari memeluk punggung Ichigo agar dada mereka bersentuhan. Ichigo lantas langsung mengerang.

"—kau yang lebih menginginkan aku," bisik Rukia sengaja menghembuskan nafas hangat ke telinga kekasihnya. Dan dengan begitu, Rukia sukses membuat Ichigo bergerak liar.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia bersenandung manis duduk di tepi ranjang. Kakinya terus bergerak berirama ketika jari-jari mungilnya mengancingkan satu per satu kancing kemeja yang tengah dipakainya.

Seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya saat mulai menggulung lengan kemeja yang berukuran besar di badan. Ia sadar, sepasang mata amber tengah memperhatikannya.

"Aku terlihat seksi bukan?" tanyanya masih sibuk menggulung lengan kemeja.

Ichigo berdecak ringan. Meninggalkan ambang pintu kamar mandi—tempatnya mengawasi Rukia barusan, mulai mencari pakaian yang telah ia buang ke lantai beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau memang selalu ingin menggodaku," terang Ichigo melepas handuk yang melilit pinggang, dan mulai memasang celananya.

"Uuu-huh… jangan bilang kau menjadi marah karena itu," goda Rukia.

Ichigo terkekeh ringan. Setelah selesai menarik resleting celana, ia langsung menghampiri Rukia.

"Berikan kemejaku."

Rukia merengut, "Aku tidak percaya orang sekaya kau tidak punya kemeja lain di rumah."

"Aku punya, nona manis. Tapi aku tidak bisa memakai yang lain karena kita sedang di hotel sekarang. Cepat kembalikan."

Cekatan Rukia melepas kemeja yang sudah susah payah ia pakai, lalu dilemparkannya tepat mengenai wajah Ichigo.

"Dasar pelit!" celetuknya.

"O ya, mana uangku?" todong Rukia mengangkat tangan seperti meminta sesuatu.

Ichigo merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan dompet. "Berapa yang kau minta?"

"Lima belas juta."

"Che, temanku hanya membayar lima juta untuk meniduri gadis sepertimu."

"Itukan temanmu. Kalau kau ingin membayar lima juta, cari saja gadis lain di luar sana. Sudah tahu hargaku mahal, masih saja ingin tidur denganku."

Ichigo tak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya kembali terkekeh ringan. Dikeluarkannya buku cek untuk diberikan ke Rukia setelah dibubuhi tanda tangan. "Ambil ini."

Rukia langsung berdiri dengan wajah riang. Di berinya Ichigo kecupan singkat sebelum mengambil cek-nya.

"Terimakasih, Ichi…" ujarnya manja.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya bosan, ia sudah terbiasa dengan gelagat manis Rukia apabila sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan gadis itu. Selagi Rukia masih berdiri didekatnya, Ichigo langsung meraih pinggan Rukia kedalam pelukan.

"Terserah. Selagi kau masih menepati janjimu untuk tidak tidur dengan laki-laki lain selain aku, kau boleh minta uang sebanyak apapun."

"Tidak usah mengingatkanku begitu. Sejak pertama kali kau membeliku, kau sudah tahu sendiri kalau aku sekalipun tidak pernah tidur dengan laki-laki manapun."

Ichigo bergumam sesuatu yang samar sebelum memberi kecupan pada daerah leher Rukia.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo masih sibuk menjelajahi leher Rukia. "Yakin mau pulang malam ini? Tidak besok pagi saja?"

"Besok aku ada test Matematika, aku perlu istirahat."

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Yang jelas, tidak minggu ini. Jadwal sekolahku penuh dengan test sampai minggu depan. Dan sekarang—" Rukia menjauhkan paksa wajah Ichigo dari lehernya. "—antarkan aku pulang."

Ichigo menghela nafas berat, sedih rasanya akan kehilangan kontak dengan tubuh mungil dipelukannya sampai beberapa hari kedepan. "Hhh… oke."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya dengan malas di lantai. Tubuhnya begitu tidak bertenaga ketika mendudukkan diri dikursi meja belajar, menempelkan dagunya pada sisi meja.

Hari ini test Matematika tidak berjalan lancar. Karena semalam ia pulang kemalaman, hampir sepanjang jam pelajaran ia terus mengantuk. Soal test yang seharusnya bisa dijawab semua, jadi teritinggal dua soal karena kehabisan waktu.

"Kau pulang malam karena berkencan dengan kekasihmu yang sudah tua itu?"

Rukia menggeram malas, melirik pada sosok sepupunya yang selama ini berbagi kamar dengannya. Rukia melihat sepupunya itu tengah asyik menyisir rambut didepan meja rias.

"Dia bukannya tua, Orihime. Ichigo cuma punya selisih umur yang jauh denganku."

Sepupu Rukia—Inoue Orihime berbalik sambil mengibaskan rambut. Rukia akui rambutnya memang cantik.

"Apa bedanya? Jarak umurnya sangat jauh darimu, dia juga sudah bekerja di perkantoran elit. Ciri-ciri seperti itu cuma dimiliki oleh orang yang sudah tua," Orihime bersikeras. "Aku masih tidak habis pikir seleramu adalah om-om…"

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting aku tidak sepertimu yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan."

Orihime tertawa cekikikan, "Aku bermain sesuai dengan umurku, Ruru-chan. Mereka semua adalah yang terbaik. Kau tahu?" Orihime menghampiri Rukia dengan antusias, duduk ditepi tempat tidur yang dekat dengan meja belajar si gadis mungil.

"Kemarin aku tidur dengan Hisagi Shuuhei, dan tubuhnya lumayan berotot."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Rukia… aku memberitahumu tentang orang-orang seperti Shuuhei agar kau mau sekali-kali mencoba tidur dengan laki-laki seksi daripada dengan om-om yang pasti tubuhnya sudah melar semua."

Kali ini giliran Rukia yang tertawa cekikikan.

Beginilah orang timur sekarang, sudha terkontaminasi budaya barat. Tidur dengan si A, berkencan dengan si B serta C sekaligus. Semua itu sudah menjadi topik biasa dikalangan remaja SMU. Tak heran sebuah survey sudah mengeluarkan bahwa diseluruh dunia hanya 40 persen remaja (laki-laki dan perempuan) masih virgin atau belum berhubungan seks.

Orihime menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku bicara serius, Rukia. Kau ini, kenapa suka sekali sih dengan pacarmu yang tua itu?"

"Dia itu seksi, Orihime."

"Seksi?" protes Orihime histeris. "Mana ada orang tua yang seksi selain uangnya?"

Rukia terkekeh ringan. Ditinggalkannya begitu saja Orihime yang masih histeris menceramahinya. Mengenai Ichigo—yang jauh dari bayangan Orihime, Rukia tidak begitu ambil pusing. Biarlah gambaran sosok asli Ichigo menjadi miliknya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Hay, hay…. Mey muncul lagi dengan fic rate-M. Fic ini untuk menyemangati para author yang besok akan pengumuman, yang test, UAS, UTS, ulangan, ujian, etc... Ganbatte!

Seperti biasa, di awali dengan chapter singkat dan tulisan-selalu-berantakan…

Masalah kenapa Rukia menjual diri *kita pakai bahasa sopannya aja* nta Mey kasih tahu di chap selanjutnya…

Yang bertanya kapan fic Sin's akan di update? Mungkin Mey akan menunggu reviewnya samp 150dulu... ahahaha...

Okay…

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan teriamakasih…

Mind to R & R?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

Rukia duduk disalah satu anak tangga sembari mengikat tali sepatu, sesekali jemarinya cekatan menepuk-nepuk tiap sudut sepatu. Ia tak ingin usia sepatu yang seharusnya sudah diganti, jadi ketara oleh orang-orang. Terutama dia.

"Kau pasti pakai uang Rukia lagi kan, Kisuke?"

Suara ribut-ribut diruang TV membuat Rukia berhenti sejenak mengikat tali sepatu.

"Jangan marah begitu, Yorouichi sayang. Uang itu Rukia sendiri yang memberi untuk pengobatanmu."

"Itukan uang yang diberi kekasihnya, seharusnya kau tidak boleh terima!"

"Kalau tidak kuterima, bagaimana caranya aku bisa membiayai pengobatanmu? Kau tahu kan, uang sulit didapat pada zaman sekarang."

"Pokoknya besok kalau kau tidak punya uang, kita tidak usah pergi kerumah sakit."

"Jangan begitu, sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak punya uang untuk berobat besok."

Rukia mendesah berat meninggalkan rumah. Pertengkaran karena masalah uang memang sudah biasa Rukia dengar tiap pagi.

Kisuke dan Yorouichi. Keduanya adalah sepasang suami-isteri yang menjadi orang tua angkat Rukia. Sejak kecil Rukia diadopsi oleh mereka dan dibiayai sekolah hingga tingkat SMP, karena pada awal masuk SMU hingga sekarang Rukia terpaksa mencari uang dengan caranya sendiri untuk tetap sekolah. Begitu pula Orihime. Tapi setidaknya sepupu Rukia itu jauh lebih beruntung karena dia masih memiliki kakak yang mengiriminya uang tiap bulan. Mereka yang hidup dikeluarga itu telah terbiasa menghidupi diri masing-masing.

Namun beberapa tahun belakangan, situasi berubah menjadi sedikit sulit karena Yorouichi terkena penyakit ginjal. Mengakibatkan sepasang suami-istri tersebut harus bolak-balik rumah sakit untuk cuci darah atau sekedar mengontrol kesehatan. Kalau sudah begitu, mustahil sepasang suami-isteri itu tidak membutuhkan bantuan dana dari Orihime dan juga Rukia.

Tanpa menimbang-nimbang keputusan terlebih dahulu, Rukia langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo," suara laki-laki menyahut di seberang.

"Apakah kau merindukanku, Ichigo?"

Ichigo terkekeh ringan. "Katanya kau banyak test sampai minggu depan?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Boleh tahu karena apa?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya bosan. Lagi-lagi harus mencari alasan.

"Aku mau membeli sepatu seperti punya Orihime. Pacarnya baru saja membelikannya lima pasang sepatu mahal. Aku mau membalasnya dengan membeli sepuluh pasang sekaligus."

"Sepatu lagi?" alis Ichigo menyerinyit. "Kemarin katanya kau mau membeli sepatu, tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang kau masih memakai sepatu jelekmu itu."

Rukia melirik sepatu yang ia kenakan sekarang.

'Memangnya sejelek itu ya? Sampai-sampai keihatan jelas,' batin Rukia.

"Yang kemarin itu sudah kubeli kok. Kaunya saja yang kurang beruntung karena tiap kali bertemu, aku sedang memakai sepatu yang sama."

"Heh? Kau bicara begitu, bukan untuk menutupi kalau uangnya kau pakai untuk berkencan dengan laki-laki lain kan?"

"Kalau memang tidak ingin tidur denganku, ya sudah! Jangan asal menuduhku begitu," kesal Rukia. "Aku masih bisa mencari laki-laki lain yang mau memberiku uang untuk beli sepatu—"

"Jam empat nanti," potong Ichigo cepat, terdengar nada suaranya agak panik. "Di hotel kemarin."

Rukia tersenyum lebar. Kali ini dia yang memenangkan adu argument.

"Aku ada jam tambahan setelah pulang sekolah, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat."

"Terserah. Selagi kau datang dan tidak tidur dengan laki-laki lain, jam empat nanti aku sudah ada menunggumu disana."

"Oke. Dah… Ichi sayang."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Ichigo membuka pintu tanpa menghentikan pembicaraan di telepon. Sesuai dugaan, yang mengetuk pintu adalah gadis mungilnya. Ichigo tidak berbicara apapun, ia hanya memberi isyarat dengan mundur tiga langkah. Menunggu Rukia masuk terlebih dahulu, baru menutup dan mengunci pintu tiga kali.

Sofa empuk didekat tempat tidur langsung menjadi incaran Rukia, tanpa membuang waktu tubuh mungilnya langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Ekor matanya sesekali melirik Ichigo yang masih sibuk berbicara urusan bisnis ditelepon.

Rukia mendesah jengkel. Bila sudah menyangkut masalah pekerjaan, Ichigo pasti akan cukup lama menangani. Rukia tahu betul bagaimana Ichigo, pemuda itu selalu menuntut kesempurnaan disetiap pekerjaannya.

Bicara soal pekerjaan. Hampir setengah tahun menjalin hubungan, Rukia sama sekali belum tahu pasti apa pekerjaan Ichigo. Tiap kali bertemu, yang menjadi topik utama adalah kehidupan sekolah Rukia. Biaya sekolahnya lah, sampai kejadian apa yang terjadi di sekolah, baru setelah itu mereka akan baku hantam diatas kasur—tempat formal mereka melakukan seks. Tak pernah sekalipun Ichigo menyinggung masalah pekerjaan.

Dimana ia bekerja? Jabatan apa yang ia duduki? Jenis pekerjaan apa yang tengah digelutinya? Kalau semua pertanyaan itu diajukan pada Rukia, pastilah gadis itu hanya mampu menjawab tidak tahu. Itulah kenyataannya. Tak satupun yang Rukia ketahui tentang Ichigo selain kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu memiliki banyak uang dan menikmati tidur bersamanya.

Pertama kali bertemu Ichigo saja, Rukia duluan yang merayu. Tentu, begitukan cara berbisnis yang telah temannya—Rangiku ajarkan sebelum menjual diri? Ia hanya perlu dipinggir jalan—tempat wanita malam lainnya berkumpul, lalu mulai menghampiri laki-laki yang berpotensi memberi uang banyak.

Tiap laki-laki yang muncul adalah kompetisi, dan untungnya diantara banyaknya perempuan, Rukia lah yang berhasil menarik perhatian Ichigo hingga sekarang.

**Flashback…**

Rukia menyibakkan rambutnya yang mulai terasa gerah. Meskipun malam hari, berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah tetap terasa panas. Aneh sih, disaat semua perempuan berusaha tampil mencolok, Rukia malah berpenampilan seperti anak badung yang belum pulang ke rumah sejak pulang sekolah. Rangiku sebenarnya sudah meminjaminya baju, tapi tidak mungkin kan ia memakai pakaian Rangiku yang volumenya jauh melebihi tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Eh, eh… lihat mobil Mercedes Benz hitam itu, Rukia-chan," tunjuk Rangiku pada mobil hitam yang berhenti didepan lampu merah.

Rukia melirik sekilas, lalu kembali asyik menendangi batu kerikil di trotoar.

"Banyak sekali yang mengerumuni mobil itu."

"Mobilnya bagus sih," sinis Rukia.

"Bukankah yang seperti itu incaranmu?"

"Kau tidak lihat, semua kursi penumpangnya penuh. Kalau begitu jadi susah menentukan diantara mereka mana yang punya uang banyak dan mana yang tidak punya uang sama sekali."

Rangiku merangkul pundak Rukia, memaksa gadis mungil itu mau ikut mengamati si Mercedes Benz hitam.

"Aku berani bertaruh, si rambut orange yang menyetir pasti paling banyak memiliki uang."

Rukia melirik Rangiku ragu," Kau yakin? Bisa saja dia cuma supir."

"Percayalah padaku, Rukia-chan. Aku sudah berpengalaman menilai laki-laki. Buktinya pacarku Gin adalah orang kaya."

"Umm…" Rukia berpikir sambil menepuk-nepuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Cobalah, Rukia-chan. Kau tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena tidak membayar uang pertengahan semester yang banyak itu kan? Pergilah kesana, aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki itu karena kau masih perawan. Tiga puluh juta bisa kau dapatkan disana."

"…"

"Uhhh… jangan bilang kau takut kehilangan keperawananmu. Kau sudah melangkah sejauh ini loh…"

"Hhh… oke. Aku kesana."

"Bagus!" Rangiku menepuk ringan punggung Rukia. "Semoga berhasil, Rukia-chan~"

Rukia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku blazer sekolah, mulai berjalan santai menuju Mercedes Benz hitam incarannya. Ini kesempatan bagus, karena lampu lalu lintas masih menyala merah.

Dengan senyum sensual—ajaran Rangiku, Rukia mengetuk kaca jendela mobil dibagian pengemudi yang sedikit terabaikan oleh beberapa perempuan perayu lainnya karena wajah si pengemudi cukup terlihat menyeramkan.

Kaca mobil diturunkan. Rukia tak langsung melontarkan rayuan seperti layaknya wanita murahan. Ia hanya perlu menjaga fokus mata incarannya agar tetap pada matanya. Menurun ajaran Rangiku—lagi, bagian tubuh Rukia yang cukup menarik perhatian laki-laki adalah mata. Dan meskipun sepasang mata hazel itu menatapnya dengan bosan, setidaknya ia sudah berhasil mendapat fokus mata si hazel.

"Mau tidur dengan gadis perawan, tuan?" goda Rukia tanpa memutuskan kontak mata.

"…" si hazel belum bereaksi apapun.

"Heh? Kau perawan?" tanya laki-laki botak yang duduk dibangku penumpan sebelah depan. "Berapa hargamu?" tanyanya penuh minat.

"Dia milikku, Ikkaku!" sergah laki-laki lain yang duduk dibangku penumpang bagian belakang, hampir seluruh badan laki-laki berambut merah itu dihiasi oleh tato. "Kelihatannya kau masih SMU, Nona. Tenang saja, untuk anak SMU aku berani bayar mahal."

Rukia cuma tersenyum sekilas pada dua laki-laki peminatnya. Ia masih menunggu si hazel bereaksi.

"Cih! Abaikan saja dia, nona," omel si rambut merah kesal karena tidak ditanggapi. "Dia itu kebal terhadap perempuan."

"Oh, ya?" goda Rukia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Tapi sepetinya aku cuma tertarik padanya. Kalau dia tidak mau, ya sudah—"

"Ikkaku, Renji!" akhirnya si hazel mulai bersuara. "Cepat turun dari mobilku!" perintahnya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dari Rukia.

Binggo!

Tebakan Rangiku tentang laki-laki ini ternyata benar. Dialah si pemilik mobil.

"Tapi, Boss…" protes si kepala botak.

"Keluar."

"Ughhh… ayolah, Ichigo," si rambut merah ikut memprotes. "Katanya kau mau memberi tumpangan sampai kerumah."

Hanya sampai disana protes teman-teman Ichigo bisa didengar, karena setelahnya Ichigo langsung mendorong mereka keluar dari mobil.

Misi sukses untuk Rukia.

**Flashback end…**

Rukia menggeram jengkel. Kali ini bukan karena Ichigo yang begitu lama bertelepon ria, tapi karena perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi minta diisi. Kalau diingat-ingat, sejak istirah siang di sekolah, ia memang belum memakan apapun.

"Ya, ya… aku tahu, memang seharusnya begitu kan?" suara Ichigo tedengar jelas karena si rambut orange itu tengah modar mandir dibelakang sofa yang disandari Rukia.

"Ambil ini."

Rukia masih menatap lurus kedepan, merasa kata-kata Ichigo barusan masih terarah pada lawan bicaranya ditelepon. Gadis mungil itu baru tersadar kalau Ichigo bicara padanya disaat sebuah kantung plastik jatuh kepangkuannya.

"Bisa tidak memberinya dengan cara yang sopan?" cemberut Rukia.

"Jangan salahkan aku, karena aku bicara dengan gadis tuli," seringai Ichigo sebelum kembali kepercakapan telepon.

"Sampai dimana tadi?" lanjut Ichigo menjauh dari Rukia.

Perlahan Rukia membuka kantung plastik dipangkuannya, ternyata isinya adalah shiratama dan sekotak susu segar. Inilah yang membuat poin Ichigo lebih unggul dari Rukia, Ichigo tahu makanan kesukaannya.

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Rukia langsung mengambil satu gigitan besar shiratama masuk kedalam mulut. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat sampai ke lidah.

"Kau lahap sekali makannya, tapi sekalipun tubuhmu tidak pernah tumbuh tinggi," sindir Ichigo.

Pemuda itu telah selesai dengan urusan bisnisnya, jadi kini ia mengambil posis duduk disebelah Rukia, dan mulai memindahkan kekasih mungilnya agar duduk dipangkuan.

"Heh? Kau sudah selesai?" toleh Rukia hendak mengakhiri acara makannya.

"Lanjutkan saja makannya," perintah Ichigo cepat. "Selama kau makan, aku juga akajn makan disini," bisik Ichigo mulai menjilati daun telinga Rukia.

Rukia tertawa pelan. "Oke. Karena kau yang punya uang, kau yang menentukan aturan mainnya."

"Deal!" sahut Ichigo setuju.

Rukia kembali mengunyah shiratama, disaat bersamaan Ichigo mulai menggigit kecil lehernya. Ternyata cukup sulit berkonsentrasi pada makanan disaar orang dibelakang tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Ichi…" rengek Rukia.

Rukia mulai membuka sudut kemasan susu segar, tangan Ichigo sudah mulai masuk dalam kemeja seragam sekolahnya dan membuka kaitan pakaian dalamnya dari dalam. Rasanya semakin sulit. Ketika Rukia meneguk susu, tangan Ichigo telah bermain pada daging daerah depan dadanya yang tak tertutup apapun lagi. Bibir pemuda itu pun masih bermain dilehernya.

"Jangan tumpahkan minumanmu, sayang," bisik Ichigo karena satu garis air susu mengalir melewati celah bibir Rukia, turun kebawah tulang dagunya. Ichigo lantas langsung menjilatinya.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" rengek Rukia terengah-engah, dia sudah dalam mode terangsang penuh. "Aku sudah kenyang makannya."

"Bagus," gumam Ichigo menarik turun rok serta celana dalam Rukia turun melewati pergelangan kaki. "Karena aku—"

Ichigo mengangkat pinggul Rukia untuk menarik celananya sendiri turun kebawah. "—aku sudah sangat lapar."

"Ohh… Ichi…" keluh Rukia karena disaat bersamaan Ichigo mulai menghentakkan amggoota bagian bawahnya kedalam Rukia.

"Kaaau—hhh, hhh, curang," rengek Rukai dengan nafas mengikuti irama hentakkan Ichigo.

"Ini adil," protes Ichigo. Bibir Ichigo masih menggigit serta menjilati leher Rukia, tangannya juga masih asyik bermain pada bagian depan tubuh gadisnya.

"Posisi ini bisa—ohh," Rukia sedikit tersentak oleh gerakan Ichigo yang mulai sedikit cepat. "Mem—hhh… membuatkuhhh… tidak bisa… hhh, hhh, menyentuh-ahh,mu…"

Ichigo terkekeh ringan, jujur ia begitu menikmati posisi ini. Membuatnya bisa menyentuh Rukia secara keseluruhan. Sepertinya posisi ini akan bertahan hingga beberapa menit kedepan. Dan kelihatannya—soal masalah Rukia yang mempotes posisi seks mereka, seperti tidak ada masalah. Karena terliha permpuan itu begitu menikmatinya.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Masih belum jelas konfliknya ya? Mungkin chap selanjutnya baru ada konflik…

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarin :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan teriamakasih…

Mind to R & R?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

"Aku pulang!" seru Rukia menggeser pintu geser rumah Kisuke. Meskipun diwaktu selarut begini tidak akan ada yang menjawab salamnya, Rukia telah terbiasa melakukannya. Memori otaknya masih merekam bahwa ia masih merasa seperti pelajar biasa yang pulang terlambat karena jam tambahan disekolah.

"Ne, dari bertemu kekasihmu lagi, Rukia?"

Rukia yang hampir tiba dipuncak anak tangga, menoleh kebelakang. Seperti biasa, Urahara Kisuke memergokinya pulang larut malam lagi.

Si mungil mendesah pelan. Bukannya menanggapi, Rukia malah sibuk membongkar isi tasnya.

"Kau kehilangan sesuatu—"

"Ambil ini!" potong Rukia sudah melempar sebuah amplop tebal—untunga cepat ditangkap Urahara, lalu berjalan lagi ke kamarnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Bawalah Bibi Yorouichi besok kerumah sakit!" seru Rukia tanpa berbalik.

Bibir Urahara langsung membentuk huruf 'o'. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh pun, Urahara sudah tahu isi amplopnya adalah uang.

Lagi?

"Tapi—apakah kau sudah mengambil bagianmu?"

"Sudah," jawab Rukia asal.

"Kalau begitu, belilah seragam baru. Orihime baru beli seragam. Dan kudengar darinya, teman-teman sekelasmu juga sudah membeli seragam baru semua."

"Tidak mau. Punyaku masih bagus."

"Tapi, Rukia—"

"Berisik!" omel Rukia sedikit membanting pintu ketika menutupnya, ia ingin memberi sinyal pada Urahara kalau ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Untung batingannya barusan tidak membangunkan Orihime yang sekamar dengannya.

Gadis brambut orange kecoklatan itu tengah tertidur amat lelap. Terkadang Rukia begitu iri dengan Orihime—meskipun bergonta ganti pasangan, tetap dapat menjalani kehidupan layaknya remaja SMU normal. Sementara dia—Rukia, pagi sampai sore sekolah, malamnya kebanyakan dia habiskan untuk bertemu—yah, siapa lagi selain Kurosaki Ichigo. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kapan terakhir kali Rukia benar-benar menikmati kehidupan normal seorang gadis? Mungkin satu tahun yang lalu. Dia hanya perlu pulang pergi sekolah, malam harinya dia bisa tidur setelah belajar atau mengerjakan tugas.

Rukia menghempaskan diri kekasur, membenamkan jauh-jauh wajahnya kedalam bantal. Tanpa disadari, dia mulai merindukan masa-masa dimana dia hanya menjadi gadis lugu yang tak tau apa-apa tentang uang. Gadis yang menganggap dunia begitu indah layaknya di negeri dongeng.

Yah—sayangnya dia harus sadar lebih cepat dari dunia mimpi, bagaimanapun dia terpakasa menerima kalau uang yang selalu memegang kendali kehidupan. Memang banyak orang-orang menyebutkan uang bukan apa-apa dibandingkan cinta. Tapi, kalau mau berpikir logis, manusia mana bisa hidup kalau makan cinta saja setiap hari. Bahkan sepasang suami-isteri yang saling mencintai saja bisa bercerai karena uang. Benarkan, uang selalu menjadi pemegang kendali.

"Seragam baru?" gerutu Rukia. "Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang mengatai barang-barangku sudah patut diganti? Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Lihat!" seru Orihime ceria, menunjuk-nunjuk berbagai macam aksesoris yang terpajang di etalase mall. "Gantungan ponselnya bagus kan Shuuhei…"

"Iya, bagus," sahut pria bertato 69 merangkul mesra pundak Orihime.

Rukia—yang berada disana juga—tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Si mungil itu tahu maksud Orihime menunjukkan sederetan gantungan ponsel adalah bertujuan agar Hisagi Shuuhei membelikannya. Tapi memang Hisagi tak peka, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi Orihime.

Sosok berambut merah langsung menyeruak diantara Orhime dan Rukia. "Mana, mana, mana?"

"Heh? Kau tertarik dengan aksesoris wanita, Ashido?" cibir Hisagi

Ashido terkekeh ringan. "Katamu ada yang bagus, Orihime. Yang mana?"

"Yang ituuuu~" riang Orihime menaruh harapan baru pada Ashido.

Kali ini Rukia betul-betul tertawa. Tak peduli seberapa menariknya sejarah Napoleon Bonaparte yang dikemas dalam buku tebal yang sendari tadi terus ia baca, tingkah Orihime telah menyeretnya keluar dari dunia bacaan.

Orihime menggembungkan pipi, "Apa yang kau tertawakan, Rukia?"

"Tidak ada," dusta Rukia membenarkan posisi kacamata yang selama tiga tahun ini begitu akrab membingkai matanya ketika membaca buku. "Aku cuma lapar."

"Dasar aneh! Makanya, berhenti membaca. Kau jadi aneh begitu."

Hisagi melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja, ini sudah siang."

"Kalian duluan saja," ujar Ashido menggaruk-garuk punggung leher. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Kalau begitu, kami tunggu ditempat biasa."

Ashido mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan lama-lama ya, Ashido-kun…" pinta Orihime. "Kasihan Ruki-chan tidak punya pasangan kalau ditinggal."

"Apaan sih," gerutu Rukia memerah.

"Oh, oke, oke…"

Orihime tertawa geli. Menjodohkan Rukia dan Ashido memang sudah ada diagendanya. Dia ingin Rukia merasakan bagaimana rasanya berkencan dengan pria seksi dari pada terus bertahan pada laki-laki berumur 27 tahun—yang menurut Orihime sudah pantas disebut sebagai om-om.

Usaha Orihime terlihat tak begitu sia-sia. Buktinya, Rukia dan Ashido sudah lumayan dekat sekarang. Baru dijodohkan sedikit saja, sudah jadi teman dekat. Bagaimana kalau dijodohkan lebih lama lagi? Pasti—

"Hime!" seru seorang laki-laki membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

"Nii-chan?" Orihime gelagapan menyingkirkan tangan Hisagi yang merangkul pundaknya.

Yang memanggil Orhime barusan adalah kakak kandung Orihime, Inoue Sora. Kakak yang selama ini tinggal terpisah darinya, karena terlalu sering mondar-mandir dinas keluar kota. Jadi, supaya Oirihime ada yang menjaga, Sora menitipkan gadis beramata abu-abu itu ke keluarga Urahara—yang masih ada hubungan kerabat dengan keluarga Inoue. Pembawaan Sora begitu ramah, setiap orang yang pertama kali bertemu Inoue Sora tidak akan sulit menilai bahwa pemuda itu orang baik.

"Sedang apa Nii-chan disini?"

"Aku baru dari selesai meeting dengan Kurosaki," jelas Sora menunjuk pria berambut orange yang berdiri diam disebelahnya.

"Oh, urusan pekerjaan ya," gumam Orihime sedikit mengagumi si rambut orange. Otaknya langsung memberi nilai 95 pada si rambut orange.

'Kurosaki?' batin Rukia.

Buku biografi Napoleon terabaikan sejenak, mata Rukia yang dari tadi fokus membaca langsung terangkat untuk melirik Sora dan si Kurosaki itu.

Satu nama belakang, satu sosok rambut orange, hasilnya…

'Masalah,' batin Rukia.

Beruntung selama ini dia tidak penah cerita pada siapapun nama lengkap rekan kerjanya di tempat tidur adalah 'Kurosaki' Ichigo.

Rukia menyisipkan beberapa helai rambut kebelakang telianga, tatapan matanya membuat gambaran seolah-olah hanya mengenal Sora seorang. "Apa kabar, Sora-nii."

Si rambut orange—Kurosaki Ichigo, tampak datar-datar saja. Sejak awal beginilah pengaturan ala Rukia dan Ichigo. Mereka cuma saling kenal ditempat tidur.

Tempat lain?

Jangan harap. Mereka berdua pasti akan bertindak sepeti orang asing, bahkan kalau perlu saling menghindar. Terlebih lagi dalam situasi ramai begini. Mereka berdua terbilang orang yang cukup santai dalam menjalankan 'pekerjaan', tapi kalau sudah mengenai kesepakatan pasti akan menjadi padat.

Ichigo bilang, ini demi menjaga privasi mereka.

Kalau Rukia, yah—baginya Ichigo adalah bagian dari pekerjaan.

"Sora, waktu makan siang kita tidak banyak," ucap Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Eh, aku lupa. Maaf ya, Kurosaki."

"Ck, sudahlah. Ayo kita cari makan."

"Bagaiamana kalau kalian juga ikut makan siang bersama kami," tawar Sora seketika. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, Kurosaki?"

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah keberatan dengan keputusanmu?"

Sora mengangguk senang. Ia tahu, meskipun rekan kerjanya begitu keras, tetap saja Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki sikap baik.

"Ayo, Hime!"

Orihime melirik Hisagi dan Rukia bergantian. "Umm… bagiamana ya?"

"Tidak usah, Sora-nii," tolak Rukia.

Orihime memandang bingung Rukia. Tidak biasanya sepupunya itu menolak tawaran Sora.

"Ayolah, aku yang traktir."

Rukia sudah hampir membuka mulut untuk menolak, namun Hisagi langsung menyela. "Traktir? Sepertinya menyenangkan…" serunya.

Bagaiamanapun kebanyakan laki-laki suka dengan yang berlebel gratis. Apalagi makanan.

"_Ladies_, ayo kita makan bersama kakanya Orihime," Hisagi merangkul pundak Rukia dan Orihime, mengajak kedua gadis itu mengikuti langkah Sora menuju sebuah restoran.

Hisagi tak sadar, sepasang mata kuning madu memelototinya dengan horror. Malanganya Hisagi harus mendapat kebencian Kurosaki Ichigo, si tato 69 itu tidak tahu gadis siapa yang tangah dirangkulnya.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Ruki-chan~" rengek Orihime mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Aduh, duh, duh… Sakit!"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan kebanyakan membaca buku!" omel Orihime.

Mereka telah berada di restoran Jepang yang berjejer didalam mall. Dari penataan interior didalam, epertinya tempat itu cukup elit. Berbeda dari restoran Jepang yang biasanya menyediakan tempat duduk pengunjung diatas tatami, direstoran ini mereka duduk diatas kursi furniture bergaya barat. Hisagi, Orihime, serta Rukia mengambil tempat sejajar. Sedangkan Sora dan Ichigo duduk berhadapan dengan mereka bertiga.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, beberapa percakapan ringan telah dilontarkan. Dan sekarang—setelah Orihime bercerita panjang lebar dan mengharapkan respon dari Rukia, gadis mungil itu malah tak bergeming dari buku dipangkuannya.

"Kau selalu saja mengabaikan orang lain kalau keasyikan membaca!"

"Membaca bisa membuat orang pintar."

"Iya, kau jadi bermata empat," sinis Orihime.

Sora tertawa ringan. "Kalian berdua masih saja suka meributkan hal kecil."

Orihime menggembungkan pipi, sementara Rukia—gadis itu kembali membaca, baginya tidak ada gunanya melayani Orihime. Terkadang sepupunya itu suka banyak merengek agar dianggap imut didepan kekasihnya. Trik lama yang sudah Rukia kenal dengan baik. Meskipun Rukia seusungguhnya tidak ingin bersikap kurang sopan begini.

Orihime berbicara padanya, dia dengar kok. Sora memilihkan menu makanan untuknya, dia juga dengar. Dia hanya berpura-pura asyik pada buku hingga mengabaikan yang lain. Rukia tahu, seharusnya dia lebih ramah dan banyak bicara karena sudah lama tidak berjumpa Inoue Sora. Yang membuatnya jadi begitu cuek dan pendiam karena kehadiran Ichigo disana. Menurut Rukia, berbicara banyak sama artinya mulai membeberkan tentang dirinya—yang seharusnya tidak perlu diketahui Ichigo.

Akhirnya seorang pelayan membawa pesanan mereka. Rukia sedikit bersin-bersin ketika pesanan mulai diatur di meja.

"Kau sakit, Rukia?" cemas Orihime.

Rukia—masih membaca buku—menggeleng.

"Aku cari-cari dari tadi, rupanya kalian ada disini," gerutu Ashido duduk dikursi sebelah Rukia.

"Eh, aku lupa mengirim pesan padamu," seringai Hisagi.

"_Whatever_!" celetuk Ashido. "Ambil ini!" Ashido menjatuhkan sebuah gantungan posel diatas lembar halaman buku yang tengah Rukia baca.

Rukia mengambilnya, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi didepan wajah. "Ini kan…"

Rukia menyeringai. Satu poin untuknya, dan nol untuk Orihime. Sepertinya Hisagi Shuuhei akan dibuang beberapa hari lagi.

"Itu gantungan ponsel yang bagus tadi~" rengek Orihime karena Ashido cuma membelikan untuk Rukia. pasti gadis itu begitu sebal karena Hisagi tidak bertindak sama seperti Ashido. "Kenapa kau tidak membelikanku juga?"

Ashido menyambar gelas air putih yang telah Rukia minum beberapa teguk sebelumnya, pemuda itu meminum air dari tempat yang sama—tempat bibir Rukia tertempel sebelumnya. "Kau kan bisa memintanya pada Hisagi."

Andai Ashido tahu kemarahan apa yang disimpan Ichigo padanya atas tindakannya saat ini. Sepertinya Ichigo sudah banyak membenci orang dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

"Curang!" cemberut Orihime. "Mentang-mentang Rukia pacarmu, kau jadi pilih kasih."

"Pacar Rukia-chan?" tanya Sora bingung.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Nii-san," jelas Rukia enteng, memasukkan gantungan ponsel disaku blazer, lalu membalik halaman selanjutnya pada buku.

"Heh? Masa tidak pacaran?" goda Hisagi, Orihime jadi tertawa cekikikan.

Ashido berdecak kesal, meraih vas bunga kecil ditengah-tengah meja. "Tolong ini dibawa pergi saja," pintanya pada si pelayan—masih menyusun makanan. Pelayan mengangguk, membawa vas bunga pergi.

"Eh, pantas Ruki-chan bersin-bersin. Aku lupa kalau Ruki-chan alergi mawar, maaf ya," sesal Sora

"Tak apa, Nii-san. Lagi pula aku tidak sadar ada bunga mawar dimeja dari tadi," aku Rukia.

Orihime tertawa cekikikan lagi, "Mereka serasi kan, Nii-chan? Aku yang tinggal serumah saja lupa kalau Rukia alergi mawar, Ashido yang baru kenal malah mengingatnya. Nii-chan setuju kan Rukia berpacaran dengan Ashido.

Sora tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Sora mana mengerti urusan anak remaja, orang yang sudah seusianya hanya tahu bagaimana cara bermain saham.

"Sebaiknya kalian jadian saja," usul Orihime.

"Tidak," potong Rukia tegas.

Ichigo menyeringai kecil, lega mendengar penolakan Rukia yang tidak sedikitpun ada nada keraguan. Sama seperti Rukia yang sejak tadi berusaha menghindari percakapan, Ichigo juga begitu. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang mendengarakan untuk saat ini. Lagipula kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak remaja. Buat apa ia banyak bicara kalau tidak menghasilkan kontrak atau kenaikan saham untuk perusahaannya.

Ashido terkekeh ringan. "Rukia katanya sudah punya pacar. Nanti kalau aku jadi pacaranya, aku cuma dapat sebagian saja hatinya, aku kan mau semuanya," canda Ashido.

Orihime mencibir, "Pacar Rukia kan tinggal diputuskan saja."

Ashido terbengong sebentar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Orihime barusan. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa?" Rukia sedikit tersedak makanan, sementara Ichigo masih coba mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menjahit mulut Orihime. Walaupun gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya ada didepan gadis itu sendiri, tetap saja batas kesabaran Ichigo mulai pada batasnya.

"Sudahlah…" lerai Sora.

"Rukia memang harus diberitahu, Nii-chan. Punya pacar yang selisih umurnya jauh itu tidak baik. Kami ini kan masih remaja, orang dewasa mana mengerti dengan pola pikir kami. Ketika kami ingin makan lollipop, orang dewasa pasti minum kopi. Jelas dari situ sudah terlihat berbeda," terang Orihime panjang lebar. "Aku berani bertaruh, Ashido pasti lebih banyak mengetahui tentang Rukia dibandingkan pacar tuanya itu."

Ichigo mendengus kesal. Apa-apan ini? Anak remaja sudah mulai menilai dirinya seenkanya saja. Tentu saja batinya memprotes bahwa ia tahu segalanya tentang Rukia.

"Dia tahu tentangku kok!" protes Rukia seakan dapat membaca pikiran Ichigo.

"Tahu apa?" jengkel Orihime. "Kau suka shiratama? Selain itu, apa?"

Rukia membuka mulutnya dalam rangka memprotes, namun tertutup kembali.

Perkataan Orihime sepenuhnya benar. Sama seperti Rukia yang cuma mengetahui sebagian kecil dari Ichigo, kekasih berambut orangenya juga begitu. Ichigo tak tau banyak tentang dirinya.

"Dia juga tidak tahu kan kalau matamu minus? Karena kau tidak pernah memakai kacamata setiap menemuinya."

"Dia tahu!" protes Rukia.

"Kapan?"

'Sekarang,' batin Rukia menanggapi.

"Sudahlah, Ruki-chan. Putuskan saja pacar tuamu itu."

"Kau!" Rukia menunjuk tepat didepan muka Orihime. "Menyebalkan!"

Ashido melerai dengan mengenggam tangan Rukia yang menunjuk pada wajah Orihime. "Ayo kita cari es krim!"

"Heh?"

"Kau suka es krim cherry kan, Rukia?"

Ashido tersenyum lebar menarik Rukia berdiri. "Maaf semuanya, kami duluan," lanjutnya menarik Rukia menjauh.

"Kalian berdua ini ada-ada saja. Sudah besar, masih saja suka meributkan hal kecil," keluh Sora.

Sora tahu kedua adiknya itu selalu rukun dan cocok, namun ada kalanyam mereka akan sedikt bercekcok karena masalah selera.

"Maaf, Nii-chan…"

Hisagi tak berkomentar apapun, tangannya hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Orihime.

"O ya, Kurosaki. Maaf ya, kau pasti terganggu karena pertengkaran adik-adikku."

"Tak apa," jawab Ichigo kaku.

"Hari in kau banyak diam. Apakah kau baik—"

"Aku ternyata masih banyak urusan," potong Ichigo. "Aku dulan ya."

"Oh, kalau begitu hati-hati."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia menggeram jengkel. Padahal sedang enak-enaknya menikmati es krim, tahu-tahu Ichigo menghubunginya dan segera menyuruh—ralat, memaksa untuk bertemu diparkiran mall.

Semua pasti karena ulah Orihime yang terang-terangan menjodohkannya dengan Ashido serta menyuruh Rukia putus didepan muka Ichigo. Berani bertaruh ¥ 1.000.000,00, si rambut orange itu pasti merasa tersinggung.

Lihat, ketika Rukia menemukanya di parkiran—bersandar pada Mercedes Benz hitam, raut muka Ichigo masih terlihat kesal. Wajah si jeuk itu seperti orang kalah judi saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia tanpa basa-basi.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, tangan pemuda itu malah membuka pintu mobil dibagian penumpang.

Alis Rukia berkerut. Tak biasanya Ichigo membukakan pintu sebelah belakang. Biasanya dia akan selalu duduk didepan—disebelah kursi kemudi.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat masuk!"

Rukia berdecak kesal. Kalau permintaan Ichigo tidak dituruti, si rambut orange itu pasti akan semakin kesal.

Rukia masuk kedalam mobil, namun bukanya menutup pintu atau masuk sendiri kebagian pengemudi, Ichigo malah mendorong Rukia masuk lebih jauh agar mendapatkan tempat disebelah Rukia, baru setelah itu pintu ditutup.

"Apa sih maumu, Ichigo?"

"Kemari!" perintah Ichigo menarik Rukia mendekat dan mulai menggigit kecil leher si gadis mungil.

Rukia mendapatkan sinyal. Beginilah Ichigo, ini adalah caranya meredakan emosi apabila sedang stress ataupun marah.

"Tidak disini, Ichigo. Ayo kita cari ruangan tertutup," bujuk Rukia mencoba menghentikan tangan Ichigo yang menarik-narik pita seragam. "Disini kita bisa dilihat orang-orang."

"Parkiran sepi," desis Ichigo pada kulit leher kekasihnya. Tubuh pemuda itu makin besemangat menggesek-gesek tubuh Rukia dengannya.

"Ayolah, Ichigo. Jangan disini…" nafas Rukia mulai terngah-engah karena mulai dibakar gairah.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, mulai terhanyut permainnan Ichigo. Kekasihnya itu selalu tahu titik yang membuatnya pasrah dan tidak berkutik pada semua tuntutan si rambut orang. Sayangnya sebagian otaknya masih memegang kendali.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau disini!" marah Rukia akhirnya mendorong Ichigo menjauh.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau tidak mau disini!" bentak Ichigo bukanya berkurang, malah bertambah emosi.

"Karena aku tidak mau!" Rukia ikutan membentak.

"Apa alasannya? Apa yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu dari si Ashido itu!"

Wha? Ichigo mulai menunjukkan penyebab kemarahannya.

"Kau suka membaca buku, kau suka es krim cherry, kau memakai kacamata, kau alergi mawar. Apa lagi yang tidak kuketahui?"

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak percaya Ichigo yang biasanya selalu pengertian, menjadi bertindak kekanak-kanakan. "Itu hal spele, Ichigo. Jangan menjadi idiot cuma karena itu."

Ichigo melotot marah. "Spele kau bilang?"

Mungkin karena marah, Ichigo tak bisa berpikir apapun. Mungkin karena marah pula, ia tak mampu mengontrol diri. Dengan kesepuluh jarinya, ia kembali meraih tubuh Rukia untuk mulai merobek-robek pakaian kekasih mungilnya iut menjadi potongan kecil.

"Ichigo, jangan disini!" jerit Rukia sedikit mengerang karena tangan Ichigo memijat ringan dadanya.

Lagi-lagi Rukia mendorong Ichigo menjauh. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau disini!"

"Kenapa?" bentak Ichigo kian frustasi. "Aku akan memberikanmu uang lebih banyak kalau uang yang jadi masalahmu menolakku."

Hati Rukia terasa sakit ketika uang sudah mulai disebutkan. Akhirnya Ichigo mulai memperlihatkan caranya menghargai dengan uang, benar-benar membuat Rukia ingat kembali pada derajatnya. Dia—Rukia, adalah gadis yang dihargai uang karena dia adalah seorang pelacur pribadi Kurosaki Ichigo, bukan kekasih sungguhan pemuda itu.

"Ka-karena… hhh, hhh…" nafas Rukia sedikit tersendat-sendat karena hampir menangis.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena sekarang kau memperlakukanku benar-benar seperti pelacur yang bisa dipakai dimanapun kau suka!" jerit Rukia setengah menangis. "Kau puas? Dasar laki-laki berengsek!" maki Rukia sebelum turun dari mobil dan melarikan diri.

Ichigo masih diam terpana memandang kepergian Rukia. Lidahnya kelu untuk memanggil, kakinya juga kaku untuk mengejar.

Apa-apan ini? Rukia menangis?

Tidak pernah dalam sejarah hubungan mereka, Ichigo membuat Rukia menangis. Tapi, sekarang ini apa?

"Sial!" maki Ichigo memukul kursi mobil.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Umm, well… disini kita memulai masalahnya… mereka bertengkar, yah—pertengkarang karena cemburu…

Hiks, hiks, kenapa rasanya ga enak kali ya masukin kata-kata ga sopan kalau dalam Bahasa Indonesia… tapi untuk sedikit pembritahuan, setelah chap ini Mey akan banyak mengunakan kata-kata dalam bentuk kasarnya *ex. Wanita murahan menjadi pelacur. Itu sebabnya sejak awal Mey melabeli fic ini sebagai rate-M

Boleh bertanya? Apakah readers juga merasa disini masih sedikti datar? Yah—memang rasanya bakalan sedikkit lama untuk mengubah suasana datar ini. Mohon pengertiannya… n_n

Dan sedikit permohonan maaf, Mey dah terbiasa mengupadate kilat tiap chapter. Tapi karena beberapa hari ini Mey sakit, semua teknologi—entah itu hp atau lappie, semua dijauhkan dr Mey dg satu alasan. Orang sakit harus istirahat u_u'

Sekali lagi maafkan Mey… Janji chap berikutnya akan di upadate tepat waktu kalau keadaan Mey dah lebih baik dari sekarang…

Dan—makasih buat **Jee-zee Eunry **dan **sava kaladze **yang dah bersedia mampir buat ngereview. Kedua author ini dah jadi favorit Mey sejak pertama kali mengenal dunia FFn. Pokoknya review Jee dan sava nee-san sangat bearti dua kali lipat buat Mey… n_n

Oiya—makasih lagi buat keluarga mesumku—plak! **Arasi A.M.N.O.S**,** Rukiberrry si Silrnt Reader**, dan ga lupa neng **Searaki Icchy La La La** . Juga buat temen-temen FFn yang begitu perhatian ma kesehatan Mey di twitter dan FB. Arigatou minna….

Dan selalu, para pereview :

**Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Radit RedDevil'z**

**Kuchiki Ojou-sama**

**Meyrin kyuchan**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**

**Fujita Hoshiko**

**Zanpaku-nee**

**Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki**

**Kurosaki violet**

**nenk rukiakate**

**Voidy**

**delalice**

**Rukiberry si Silent Reader**

**Poppyholic Uki**

**Jee-zee Eunry**

**sava kaladze**

**siapa aja boleh ***nick name yg unik

**Purple and Blue**

**curio cherry**

**karin**

Ada sedikit permintaan, hihihi... maukah para readers menambahi review di Fic Sin's hingga menjadi 200? itung-itung buat energi mempublish chap selanjutnya :p

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarinn :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan teriamakasih…

Tolong tinggalkan review agar Mey bisa tahu isi kepala readers tentang chap ini..

n_n

Mind to R & R?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

Orihime adalah gadis yang sealu ingin tampil sempurna, meskipun harus berjam-jam dia sibuk menyisir serta memperbaiki make up disana-sini, asalkan penampilannya terpantul sempurna dikaca rias, dia rela kehilangan banyak waktu.

Meskipun terlihat begitu sibuk ekor matanya sekilas melirik Rukia berbaring malas ditempat tidur. "Kau tidak pergi berkencan dengan pacarmu, Rukia?"

"Diam," gerutu Rukia membenamkan wajahnya kebantal.

Ini adalah malam minggu kedua Orihime menanyakan hal serupa padanya.

"Ini kan malam minggu, biasanya kalian suka bertemu pada jam malam begini."

Benar kan? Sealu kata-kata yang sama.

Orihime melirik Rukia lagi. Sepertinya gadis mungil itu belum mau bercerita apapun tentang masalahnya sekarang. Dia tahu, hubungan Rukia dengan kekasihnya sedang bermasalah. Kalau Rukia tidak menutup diri dan mau bercerita, Orihime rela membatalkan kencan demi mendengar keluh kesah sepupunya itu. Tapi, begitulah Rukia. keras kepala.

Dengan berat hati, Orihime meraih tasnya dan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian lagi malam minggu ini.

"Hhh… ya sudah. Aku pergi kencan dengan Ulquiorra dulu ya."

"Ulqiuorra?" toleh Rukia. "Mana Hisagi Shuuhei?"

"Sudah kubuang ke tong sampah."

"Dasar."

Orihime cekikikan ringan, menutup pintu serta meninggalkan Rukia dengan damai didalam kamar sendirian.

Rukia mendesah berat memandang ponsel tergeletak manis disebelahnya. Sejak pertengkaran dengan Ichigo, berjalan lebih cepat dari perkiraan Rukia. Dua minggu. Selama itu juga Ichigo tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi lagi. Ichigo bukan tipe sepeti itu, pemuda itu selalu tidak tahan bila disuruh menunggu lama. Dalam seminggu saja mereka bisa bertemu lebih dari empat sampai lima kali. Tapi sekarang?

Ini salahnya karena menolak Ichigo tempo hari. Tidak, tidak… Ichigo juga patut disalahkan karena sudah menyinggung perasaannya. Meskipun begitu, Ichigo kan laki-laki, seharsunya makhluk berkromosom XY itu bersikap lebih _gentle _dengan meminta maaf lebih dulu. Mentang-mentang hanya perempuan yang lebih mementingakan perasaan, laki-laki juga sekali-kali harus berpikir seperti perempuan. Kaum perempuan kan cuma meminta pengertian, bukannya menyuruh semua laki-laki menjadi perempuan. Menyebalkana! Sampai kapan mereka berdua harus mempertahankan sikap keras kepala ini.

"Dia masih marah ya?"

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Berhentilah memandangi ponselmu, Kurosaki."

Ichigo tersentak dari lamunan, matanya datar melirik asisten sekaligus orang kepercayaan yang hampir sepuluh tahun ini begitu setia mendampinginya memimpin Seireitei Inc. Asisten yang begitu kaku pergaulannya, anehnya pemikirannya begitu tajam seakan bisa membaca isi kepala orang lain. Mengerikan.

"Jangan asal bicara, Ishida."

"Che, jelas-jelas tatapanmu seperti hampir membolongi ponsel itu."

Ichigo menempelkan pipinya pada telapak tangan yang sikunya telah bertumpu pada pegangan kursi. Setelah mengerjapkan mata sekali, Ichigo mendesah lelah, memikirkan semua yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini.

Ishida berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Ichigo, diperiksanya satu per satu tumpukkan lapoan yang seharusnya sudah memiliki tanda tangan Ichigo didalamnya. Walaupun Ichigo orang yang teliti, tidak ada salahnya memeriksa kembali. Apalagi atasannya itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang rumit, jangan-jangan karena begitu sibuknya melamun tangan atasannya itu jadi menandatangani kontrak yang bisa membuat Seireitei Inc. bangkrut seketika.

"Jangan menjadi pihak yang menunggu, Kurosaki. Kalau kau rindu, ajak bertemu. Kalau bosan, ya tinggal cari yang lain. Dengan uang dan jabatanmu, setiap wanita bisa berdatangan menyembah."

"Hubungan kami sepertinya agak kacau belakangan ini."

Sesuai dugaan, pasti si gadis mungil milik Ichigo yang membuat atasannya ini begitu uring-uringan. Jangan salahkan dirinya, karena Ichigo tidak pernah mendengarkan ketika ia menasehati si rambut jeruk itu sudah menjadi seperti pedofil beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Aku tidak heran. Hampir satu tahun, yang dilayaninya ditempat tidur cuma kau. Aku yakin dia mulai merasa bosan. Namanya juga anak-anak."

"Tidak seharunya Rukia merasa bosan, aku selalu memberi banyak perhatian."

"Perhatian atau uang?" sindir Ishida. "Menurut semua buku yang kubaca, perempuan bukan hanya butuh uang dan seks, ada kebutuhan lain yang harus dipenuhi. Sama seperti perempuan yang lebih menyukai banyak _foreplay_ dalam seks. Disana saja sudah terlihat bedanya perempuan dan laki-laki."

"Sudah kubilang, aku perhatian padanya!" Ichigo bersikeras. "Aku bukan hanya memberinya uang, aku juga selalu menelepon."

"Che, menelepon? _'Hello, girl! Wanna fuck with me?'_ Apakah seperti itu yang kau sebut menelepon?"

Pipi Ichigo langsung bewarna merah. "Ck, diam!"

"Tadi menanya saran, sekarang malah menyuruh diam."

"Karena sejak tadi yang kau katakana bukan nasehat, tapi sindiran."

"Terserah apa katamu, Kurosaki. Aku berharap kau tidak menjadi kacau memimpin Seireitei Inc. hanya karena seorang gadis kecil."

"Aku tidak akan kacau. Cepat atau lambat, Rukia pasti menghubungiku kalau butuh uang."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, pedofil."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Hampir setengah bulan, Rukia," ujar Ashido memasukkan tangan ke saku celana. "Laki-laki itu selalu memiliki gengsi yang tinggi, sebaiknya kau menelponya lebih dulu."

"Tidak akan! Aku bukan pelacur pribadinya."

"Kau memang bukan, tapi kau salah satu diantaranya. Dia pasti menganggapmu begitu."

"Itu yang tidak kumau darinya, Ashido. Aku ingin Ichigo menganggapku sebagai kekasih yang nyata, bukan cuma ditempat tidur."

"Kalau kau ingin citra seperti itu, seharusnya kau tidak memperkenalkan diri sebagai gadis ditempat tidur pada awalnya."

"Huh! Kau berbicara seperti aku akan mendapatkan uang dengan hanya memperkenalkan diri padanya. Kau tahu uang sangat berarti bagiku sekarang ini."

"Aku tahu. Makanya kubilang kau tidak berhak marah ketika pacarmu itu mulai mengingatkan kalau kau itu bisa bersamanya karena dihargai dengan uang. Baginya harga dirimu tak lebih dari sekedar tumpukan uang. Atau kalau kau ingin lebih dihargai olehnya, ceritakan kemana perginya semua uang yang sudah diberikannya selama ini. Kurasa dengan begitu dia akan tahu nilaimu melebihi dari semua uang yang sudah diberi."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin diakasihani olehnya."

"Kau tidak bisa menuntut apapun kalau tidak cerita. Dia akan memakai tubuhmu, dan berakhir dengan uang. Dan jangan berharap lebih."

"Lalu—bagaimana dengan kemauan anehnya yang melarangku tidur dengan laki-laki lain? Aku tidak akan menjadi kacau seperti ini kalau sejak awal Ichigo membiarkanku tidur dengan laki-laki lain. Dengan begitu, aku selalu akan ingat kalau aku ini sama artinya dengan pelacur."

Ashido mengusap wajah. Semua pemikiran telah ia curahkan untuk mempermudah Rukia mencari pandangan, sayangnya tetap tidak mudah karena ia hanya mendengarkan dari satu pihak saja.

"Masuklah," dari banyaknya isi pemikiran, akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Ashido ucapkan. Pembicaraan mereka ternyata telah memakan banyak waktu, hingga tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk lemah, melambai tangan sebentar, baru masuk kerumah.

"Aku pulang!" seru Rukia sedikit bingung dengan kondisi rumah yang sedikit sepi.

"Paman, bibi?"

Hening.

Satu per satu ruangan Rukia periksa. Hah? Benar-benar kosong. Kemana perginya semua orang?

"Ruki-chan!" seru Orihime berhambur memasuki rumah.

"Ada apa?" toleh Rukia begitu Orihime menemukannya diruang tengah.

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit!"

"Kenapa?"

"Barusan Paman Kisuke menelepon, katanya kondisi Bibi Yorouichi sedang parah."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia menggertakkan gigi menuggu diruang tunggu rumah sakit, Orihime yang ikut menunggu sejak tadi sibuk mondar-mandir, sama sekali tidak membantu mengurangi kepanikan.

"Mana sih Paman Kisuke?" gerutu Orihime. "Sudah lima belas menit dia masuk keruang dokter, kenapa sampai sekarang belum keluar? Yang mau dioperasi itu kan Bibi Yorouichi, bukannya dia!"

"Berhenti mondar-mandir, Orihime!" kesal Rukia mulai terbawa suasana panik.

Orihime tak memperdulikan Rukia, kakinya masih saja terus sibuk bergerak kesana-kemari. Wajah Rukia merengut kesal, untunglah Urahara Kisuke langsugn muncul, kalau tidak Rukia sudah mulai mengikat Orihime dikursi.

"Apa kata dokter, Paman Kisuke?" serbu Orihime menghampiri bersama Rukia.

Urahara menggeleng pelan. "Kalian berdua, temani Yorouichi dirumah sakit. Aku harus keluar mencari uang."

"Untuk operasi Bibi Yorouichi?" tebak Rukia.

Urahara mengangguk.

"Memangnya uang paman tidak cukup?"

"Tidak, Hime. Operasi ginjal membutuhkan biaya besar. Aku akan mencoba meminjam dari kerabat terdekat, kalian baik-baik disini," pesan Urahara sebelum meninggalkan kedua saudari sepupu tersebut.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," ucap Orihime. "Rukia, kau tunggu disini ya. Aku menelepon Sora-nii dulu. Siapa tahu Nii-chan bisa memberiku uang."

Orihime pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Tinggalah gadis mungil itu sendirian berada di koridor.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Disaat paman dan sepupunya sibuk mencari uang, tidak seharusnya dia duduk diam menunggu. Sebagai anggota keluarga, seharunya dia juga ikut mencari uang. Tapi—darimana dia bisa mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat?

Kepala Rukia tersentak kedepan.

Dia tahu jawabannya. Kemana dia harus pergi untuk mendapatkan uang. Hanya satu orang itu saja.

'Ichigo,' batin Rukia cepat mengambil ponsel disaku.

Tapi…

Tangan Rukia berhenti ketika hampir menekan tombol panggil.

Bagaimana dia bisa meminta uang? Bukankah Ichigo sedang marah padanya? Terlebih lagi, dia telah menolak permintaan Ichigo terakhir kali. Harus bagaimana ini?

Kelihatannya tidak ada jalan lain.

Segenap keberanian Rukia kumpulkan, akhirnya jarinya menekan tombol panggil. Menunggu suara Ichigo menyahut diseberang.

Alis Rukia menyerinyit, menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. "Apa-apaan ini? _Mail box_? Sejak kapan Ichigo punya kebiasaan mematikan ponsel?"

Rukia mondar-mandir untuk mengulur waktu, setelah merasa cukup, ditekannya lagi tombol panggil.

Masih _mail box_.

"Ini yang terakhir, Kurosaki!" geram Rukia menekan tombol panggil untuk ketiga kalinya.

Kembali terhubung ke _mail box_.

Rukia menyerah. Memang salahnya kalau Ichigo tidak mau menerima telepon darinya lagi. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya meninggalkan pesan , lalu pergi dari rumah sakit untuk mencari uang ditempat lain.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Lima puluh juta?" ulang seorang pria berperawakan gendut dengan sedikit uban dirambutnya. Mata kelam pria tua itu memandang kesal pada kedua gadis yang berdiri manis didepannya.

"Kau gila, Matsumoto?" bentaknya menggebrak meja. Meskipun bunyi musik disko memenuhi penjuru ruangan, gebrakan meja barusan berhasil membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget. Bersyukur si mungil itu tidak memiliki penyakit darah tinggi, kalau tidak sudah dipukulnya kepala beruban si pria tua.

"Jangan marah dulu, Boss," bujuk Rangiku. "Lihatlah temanku ini, dia masih SMU lho…"

Mata hitam si pria tua terus mengamati Rukia dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Ada kalanya dibagian tertentu matanya akan memandang cabul, mengirimkan sensasi mual diperut Rukia. Sungguh mata itu terasa menelanjangi walaupun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Entah fantasi eotis apa yang dibayangkan si tua bangka pada tubuh Rukia.

"Lima belas juta. Cuma segitu yang bisa kutawarkan padanya," si pria tua—gendut menhisap cerut sekali. "Itupun kalau dia masih perawan. Kalau tidak perawan lagi, harganya lima juta."

"Orang kaya, tapi pelitnya minta ampun," celetuk Rukia.

Si pria gendut mendelik tajam, "Apa kau bilang?"

"E-eh, dia tidak bicara apapun!" seru Rangiku cepat membekap mulut Rukia. "Sudah ya, Boss. Kami cari yang lain saja."

"Cih! Dasar gadis pelacur!" makinya hampir membuat Rukia naik darah, beruntung Rangiku cepat menyeretnya ke sudut ruangan.

"Sesak, Rangiku!" omel Rukai menyinygkirkan tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Rangiku tidak tahu ya kalau tanganny itu bau minuman beralkohol?

"Sudah kubilang., sekalipun kau jangan bicara yang jelek-jelek kalau mau dibeli mereka. Laki-laki tadi adalah yang ke-12, dan satupun tidak ada yang mau membelimu karena kau lebih terlihat seperti orang yang mau mengjak berkelahi, bukannya menjual diri."

"Mereka semua payah! Kuakui mereka memang kaya, tapi lihatlah tampang mereka! Sudah kakek-kakek, masih saja pelit. Ichigo—yang tidak setua mereka—saja mau memberi lima belas juta dalam sekali tidur."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tidur dengannya saja, hn?" kesal Rangiku.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, nomornya tidak aktif!" jerit Rukia kian terganggu dengan suara bising musik disko.

Rangiku memandang sekeliling ruang club malam. Sekarang siapa lagi laki-laki yang harus didatangi mereka. Kedua belas laki-laki sebelumnya adalah orang paling kaya dari semua pengunjung club.

"Sekarang bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan uang? Laki-laki terakhir adalah yang paling tertarik denganmu," keluh Rangiku. "Coba kau mau bersabar melakukan penawaran, mungkin ia akan mau sedikit mengambil uang istrinya yang jelek itu."

"Lebih cantik mana, aku atau istrinya?"

Rangiku tergelak tawa. "Kau bercanda, Ruki-chan? Isterinya itu sudah sangat keriput, pemarah lagi. Kau seribu kali lebih cantik."

Rukia melirik sekilas meja pria yang baru disinggahi bersama Rangiku. Benar-benar mata keranjang, pria gendut beruban itu masih memandangi tubuh Rukia meskipun dari jarak jauh. "Apakah benar, si tua itu tertarik denganku?"

Rangiku mengangguk.

"Apakah dia bisa memberiku lebih dari lima belas juta?"

"Bisa. Kalau kau mau sedikit bersabar."

Rukai mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Oke!"

"Apanya yang oke?"

Rukia tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, lalu diserahkan ke tangan Rangiku. Dia baru sadar semenjak dari rumah sakit, ia sama sekali belum mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian biasa. Untung club malam ini adalah milik Rangiku, jadi dia bisa leluasa keluar masuk meskipun mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Tolak semua orang yang sudah kita tawari tadi, kalau mereka menelepon kembali. Jual saja ponselku ini, lalu berikan uangnya pada Orihime. Dia akan segera tahu uangnya harus diapakan."

"Heh, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan kembali ke pria tua barusan."

"Perlu kutemani?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Semoga berhasil."

Rukia menyeringai, "Tentu, aku akan berhasil."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau semakin kacau."

Ichigo mendengus jengkel, langkah kakinya semakin mempercepat meninggalakan Ishida.

"Bukan karena gadis itu kan, Kurosaki?"

"Diam!" bentak Ichigo membanting pintu apartement hingga tertutup, meninggalkan Ishida sendirian berdiri diluar sana.

Langkah kakinya yang panjang langsung menghampiri meja bar kecil di sudut ruangan. Diambilnya sebotol minuman beralkohol secara acak dari lemari penyimpanan, menungankan kedalam gelas, lalu meneguk habis semua isi gelas. Bunyi bantingan gelas terdengar ketika gelas kedua dituang.

Ishida benar. Ia memang kacau beberapa hari belakangan. Jangan salahkan dirinya karena begitu terganggu dengan seorang gadis. Apa sih hebatnya gadis mungil itu? Sudah pendek, dadanya rata lagi. Seksi saja tidak. Mana sebanding dengan gadis-gadis diluar sana yang mau menyembah kaki seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Mana ada gadis yang mau mengabaikannya, dia Kurosaki Ichigo. Presiden Direktur sekaligus pemilik perusahaan internasional Seireitei Inc. Kalau ia mau, gunung Fuji pun bisa dimilikinya.

Sementara 'dia'—Rukia, cuma gadis biasa dan tidak seksi. Hanya karena si pendek itu selalu memberikan pelayanan fantastis ditempat tidur, gadis itu bisa seenaknya saja bersikapa acuh tidak menghubunginya selama hampir sestengah bulan. Mana sih Rukia? Kenapa tidak ada menghubunginya? Apakah mungkin Rukia bosan padanya? Seharusnya kata bosan hanya boleh terucap darinya. Bukan dari si iblis kecil perayu itu.

Benar. Rukia sepeti iblis kecil. Tinggal ditambah tanduk dan ekor ala seorang iblis penggoda, lengkaplah sudah. Bahkan tanpa bisikan rayuan atau cambukan seekstrim apapun, Ichigo pasti akan langsung berlutut ketika mata si iblis mungil itu mengerling nakal.

Sial. Ichigo merasa dirinya benar-benar tunduk pada seorang iblis kecil.

Ichigo cepat-cepat meraih ponsel disaku. "Ini kesempatan terakhir untukmu, iblis kecil!" omel Ichigo menekan tombol power pada ponsel.

Ada!

Dilayar ponsel tertera bahwa ada satu _mail box_ dari Rukia. Entah kenapa hati Ichigo langsung berlonjak senang. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu mendengarkan _mail box_ seperti anak kecil yang mendapat kado natal.

"_Ichigo, tidak ada waktu untuk marah dan mengabaikan panggilanku. Aku butuh uang. Kalau kau tidak segera menghubungiku, aku akan mencari ditempat lain."_

Ichigo memandang horror pada ponsel. "Sialan! Lagi-lagi karena uang kau menghubungiku, bukannya karena rindu!"

"Ah!" geram Ichigo membanting ponselnya jauh-jauh ke sudut ruangan. "Persetan denganmu! Cari saja ketempat lain!"

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Silahkan memberikan komentar ataupun kritikan pada chapter ini…

n_n

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarin :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan teriamakasih…

Tolong tinggalkan review agar Mey bisa tahu isi kepala readers tentang chap ini..

n_n

Mind to R & R?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

Mau tahu apa yang dikatakan seorang pelacur bila ditanya bagaimana cara merayu pria? Mereka pasti akan tertawa, dan berkata bahwa merayu itu mudah. Asal incaran sudah tertarik dengan fisik kita, langkah berikutnya pasti akan mulus.

Memang begitu kenyataannya. Buktinya pria-tua-gendut-berubah yang sebelumnya membentak dan meneriaki Rukia gadis pelacur, sekarang sudah bersedia memberika nuang sebesar tiga puluh juta hanya dalam sekali menawar.

Si mungil—Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengamati isi kamar hotel. Kamarnya memang tidak se-elit hotel-hotel bintang lima sewaan Ichigo, tapi lumayan lah. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu kelakukan seks di mobil atau motel murahan.

Wow! Jadi ceritanya seorang Rukia adalah wanita penghibur kelas tinggi?

Cukup hebat! Tapi menjijikan.

Meskipun tergolong kelas tinggi, tetap saja pelacur. Yaitu, wanita murahan. Dari suku kata penyebutan sopannya saja sudah dicantumkan label 'murahan'.

Rukia mendengus ketika tangan si pria tua menyisip masuk kedalam kemeja seragam sekolah ketika memelukknya dari belakakang.

"Nah… kuncing manis," lidahnya sedikit menjilat belakang telinga Rukia. "Mari kita bersenang-senang."

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya, cukup merasa jijik melihat si tua bangka itu memandangi tubuh Rukia seperti hewan kelaparan.

"Tidak sabaran ya?" Rukia menyeringai menghadapi sang klient. "Tunjukkan dulu uangku."

"Cih, kau pikir aku ini penipu apa?" dengusnya mengeluarkan selembar cek yang sudah ditandatangani dan tercantum angka tiga puluh juta didalamnya.

"Lihat! Kau puas?" tanyanya meletakkan cek di atas meja kecil didekat tempat tidur.

"Sekarang—" jari-jarinya mengusap pelan pundak Rukia. "Tunjukkan pelayananmu."

Rukia memutar bola mata bosan. Jari-jarinya yang mungil langsung membuka serta menurunkan kemeja dan blazer sekolah bersamaan jatuh kelantai, menyisakan pakaiaan dalam menutupi tubuh atasnya dan selembar rok mini dibawah. Spontan si pria tua gendut langsugn terengah-engah.

Rukia mencibir, benar-benar reaksi pria itu terlihat seperti seekor anjing kelaparan. Tanpa melepas kaos kaki hitamnya, Rukia memanjat ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring terlentang. Klientnya masih berpakaian lengkap, tetapi ia langsung berbaring di atas tubuh mungil Rukia, membuat perut gadis itu sedikit tertekan perut buncit tua bangka itu.

Jelas posisinya begitu tak mengenakkan bagi Rukia, tetapi itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kecemasan yang tengah melandanya. Bayangkan, untuk pertama kalinya dia akan berhubungan seks dengan pria—selain Ichigo. boleh dibilang semua semakin terasa menjijikan sejak awal.

Pria itu mengangkat tubuh dengan bertumpu pada satu tangan, tangan lainnya mulai dipergunakan untuk meraba-meraba bagian dalam rok Rukia, kuku sungguh sangat tajam hingga menggores kulit si perempuan mungil. Tentunya secara refleks Rukia menghentikan tangan itu untuk bergerak lebih jauh, namun bayangan akan Yorouichi yang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit membuat gadis mungil itu merelakan tangan pria tua itu bergerak kembali. Disaat bersamaan terdengar dentingan ikat pinggang serta tarikan ritsleting celana.

A… Rupanya si pria tua begitu tak sabaran.

Rukia medesah berat menuggu klientnya menurunka celana milik sendiri. Sayangnya desahan itu disalah artikan oleh pria tua sebagai ekspresi gairah, mendadak saja ia langsung tak mementingkan lagi celana yang belum turun sepenuhnya, ia lebih mementingkan celana dalam Rukia agar benar-benar akan terlepas.

Waktu seakan berputar kembali untuk Rukia. Rasanya seperti kembali pada malam pertama kali menjual diri. Benar-benar waktu yang sama dan juga hari yang sama pula, serta ketakutan yang sama. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa malam itu dia begitu ketakutan, bahkan Ichigo sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yah—memang itulah ciri khas Rukia, dalam keadaan ketakutan wajahnya malah berubah datar dan berekspresi kosong. Entah dari mana datangnya keahlian itu?

Bunyi kunci pintu yang diputar tiga kali dari luar membuat semua pergerakan didalam kamar berhenti. Sebelum semua terjadi lebih jauh, mereka secara serentak menoleh ke pintu.

Sesuatu terjadi diluar dugaan. Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki berambut hitam mengenakan kaca mata. Berkulit pucat. Sontak Rukia menjerit kecil menarik selimut menutupi tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

"Apa, a-apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ishida Uryuu?" pria diatas Rukia tergagap.

Si pria berkacamata—Ishida memutar bola mata, melirik keluar seakan-akan ada orang lain bersamanya diluar.

"Ketemu, dan—nyaris dipakai," ucap Ishida santai pada oang diluar.

Langkah kaki terdengar, menunjukkan Ishida memang tidak sendirian diluar sana. Semenit kemudian terjawab sudah langkah kaki milik siapa itu.

"Ku-Kuro-saki-sama…" orang diatas Rukia semakin panik memebenahi celana sambil turun dari ranjang.

Benar juga. Orang yang muncul adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, memang patut ditakuti kemunculannya. Tapi kenapa si tua bangka itu yang panik? Rukia—yang seharusnya jauh lebih panik, malah refleks memunculkan tameng ekspresi datar. Seperti seekor bunglon yang akan merubah warna ketika musuh mendekat, bearti bisa dibilang ini cara Rukia membentengi diri.

Ichigo sedikit mendengus melihat Rukia disana. Coba seandainya tiga puluh menit yang lalu ponselnya terlempar ke lantai—bukannya sofa, ia pasti tidak akan menelepon Rukia dan mengeetahui ponsel gadis itu ditangan orang lain karena Rukia-nya sendiri sudah dibawa pergi orang lain.

Sungguh hebat, dengan cuma mendengar Rukia akan tidur dengan laki-laki lain saja sudah bisa membuat President Directur Seireitei Inc. yang terkenal tenang dan menakutkan jadi kalang kabut mengerahkan seluruh orang-orangnya, hanya untuk mencari-seorang-gadis yang jelas-jelas sudah suka rela ikut dengan pria lain.

"Kau cukup mengesankan, Tachibana," sinis Ichigo melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. "Disaat semua karyawanku sibuk menghitung laba saham, kau malah bersenang-senang disini."

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya, Kurosaki-sama," paniknya mendekati Ichigo setengah memohon. "Gadis pelacur ini yang merayuku duluan!" tunjuknya pada Rukia.

"Pelacur KAU bilang!" geram Ichigo menggertakkan gigi, membuat si pria tua—Tachibana seperti akan menyusut ke lantai. "Apakah kau tahu sedang bermain dengan gadis siapa?"

"A-Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya?" Tachibana melirik Rukia dan Ichigo bergantian. "Apa hubungan Kurosaki-sama dengan—"

"Dia gadis milik Kurosaki-sama mu, bodoh!" cela Ishida masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Milik Kurosaki-sama?" paniknya. "A-Aku, aku, aku…"

"Cepat keluar," ujar Ichigo bosan.

"Tapi, Kurosaki-sama…"

"Keluar!" bentak Ichigo mengeras.

"Ba-Baik."

Cepat-cepat Tachibana membenahi pakaiannya, kemudian terbirit-birit mengambil cek-nya kembali, lalu lari kea rah pintu.

"Hei! Tiga puluh juta itu sudah jadi punyaku!" protes Rukia berniat mengejar namun Ichigo mendorongnya kembali ke kasur.

"O ya, Tachibana," panggil Ichigo sebelum Tachibana berhasil melewati pintu. Sebagai bawahan, tentu Tachibana langsung menoleh. "Aku tunggu surat pengunduran dirimu di atas mejaku besok."

Tchibana berdiri termangu, perkataan Ichigo seperti petir yang menyambar di tengah panas terik.

Ishida mencibir memandang ekpresi shok Tachibana. Ichigo memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung menyingkirkan orang kalau membuat si rambut orange itu marah sedikit saja.

"Ayo, Tachibana," ajak Ishida. "Kita selesaikan urusanmu diluar."

Dengan begitu, tinggalah Rukia berdua saja dengan Ichigo tertutup didalam kamar.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, apa maksudnya semua ini?" Ichigo melipat tangan didepan dada, masih belum berniat akan duduk untuk meredakan emosi.

"Aku butuh uang," jawab Rukia memandang kosong mata Ichigo.

"Tidak mau meminta denganku, hn?"

"Nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Tidak mau bersabar menunggu?" suara Ichigo sedikit meninggi saking geramnya.

"Aku butuh uang cepat."

"Jadi, karena uang kau tidak mau bersabar menungguku?"

"Ya."

"Karena uang?"

"Ya."

"Uang, uang, dan uang."

Ichigo hanya berkata untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi seakan seperti diwajibkan untuk menjawab, Rukia langsung mengatakan, "Ya."

"Kepala Ichigo langsung mendidih. "Jadi isi kepalamu tidak ada yang lain selain uang?"

"Tidak ada," suara Rukia sedikit mencicit.

Ada. Dalam otak Rukia tentu ada yang lebih utama dari uang, yaitu kesembuhan bibinya. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu akan terus bungkam mengenai Yorouichi.

Ichigo mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Bagus, bagus. Memang seperti itulah dirimu. Hanya ingin uang," Ichigo tertawa sinis. "Sialan. Kau bahkan sudah berhasil membuatku seperti orang gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Nyatanya—"

Ichigo memandang jijik Rukia. "—kau baik-baik saja. Kau malah nyaris setengah telanjang didepan tua bangka tadi. Bagus, Rukia. Kau sungguh… hebat!"

"_Well,_" Ichigo merogoh saku. "Karena kau sudah bersusah payah memperlihatkan pertunjukkan menarik padaku, usahamu akan kuhargai. Tenang saja, aku tetap bukan orang pelit—o ya, berapa uang yang akan diberikan si tua bangka itu padamu?" Ichigo bicara seakan menanyakan harga barang dipasar.

Rukia diam tak berekpresi. Tahukah Rukia kalau ekspresinya sungguh menyakiti Ichigo. Ichigo ingin Rukia panik, marah, ketakutan, atau semacamnya. Berusaha menjelaskan mati-matian kejadian sebenarnya pada Ichigo. Meskipun berbohong sekalipun, Ichigo pasti akan memaafkan. Tapi nyatanya ekspresi Rukia tak lebih layaknya sebongkah es dikutub selatan.

Memangnya Rukia harus berekspresi apa? Ichigo sakit hati? Hatinya juga sakit. Namun memangnya apa ada gunanya kalau ia menangis dan menjerit. Terkecuali dia adalah seorang aktris bermain didepan kamera, tiap ekpresi dan perkataan selau dihargai dengan uang. Begitulah sifatnya, beku dan menutup diri.

"Oke, tenang. Aku masih ingat jumlahnya. Tiga puluh juta bukan?" cibir si rambut orange telah memilih mengeluarkan selembar cek karena jauh lebih praktis.

Ini sungguhan. Meskipun tangan Ichigo telah menulis angka-angka serta menandatangani cek, pemuda itu benar-benar masih menunggu reaksi Rukia.

"Apkah—ada yang ingin kau katakana?" kali ini Ichigo benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia memberi kesempatan.

Rukia tersenyum datar, ada ekspresi lain yang sepertinya disembunyikan gadis tersebut. "Keluarlah, pertunjukkan sudah selesai."

Ichigo mendengus marah, melemparkan cek tepar didepan muka Rukai. "Ini yang terakhir. Jangan coba-coba menghubungiku setelah ini."

Berakhir sudah.

Semua panggung sandiwara yang telah Rukia bangun untuk mendapatkan uang telah mencapai akhir cerita. Seperti cerita opera sabun yang klasik, Ichigo meninggalkannya dengan dramatis, tanpa sedikitpun penjelasan.

Ambil sisi baiknya. Setelah ini Rukia tidak perlu menipu Ichigo lagi tentang masalah sepatu.

'Benar, inilah yang terbaik,' Rukia mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Namun—meskipun isi pikirannya membenarkan, mengapa air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir? Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Silahkan memberikan komentar ataupun kritikan pada chapter ini…

n_n

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarin :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan teriamakasih…

Tolong tinggalkan review agar Mey bisa tahu isi kepala readers tentang chap ini..

n_n

Mind to R & R?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

Ishida melewati koridor-koridor kantor dengan tergesa-gesa, mengabaikan sapaan tiap karyawan yang begitu sopan menyapanya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu melirik sinis. Ini bukan waktunya bersikap ramah ataupun membalas sapaan orang lain. Bagaimanapun ada urusan lain yang harus betul-betul dituntaskan. Kalau terus berlanjut, bisa-bisa perusahaan yang sudah bertahun-tahun berdiri kokoh jadi runtuh karena kecerobohan kecil.

Ishida langsung tiba didepan pintu ruang President Direktur begitu keluar dari lift. Tak perlu repot-repot mengetuk, langkah kakinya telah dengan lancang memasuki ruangan.

"Apa-apaan ini, Kurosaki?" Ishida melempar berkas mendarat diatas meja Ichigo.

Ichigo mengusap wajahnya sebal. "Apa lagi, Ishida?"

"Lihat laporan itu."

"Ini laporan yang sudah kutanda tangani tadi pagi."

"Apa kau tahu? Lagi-lagi kau nyaris menjual 50% saham Seireitei Inc. pada perusahaan pesaing kita."

Dahi Ichigo mengerinyit, cekatan tangannya membuka laporan, halaman demi halaman. Tidak perlu repot-repot membaca sampai halaman terakhir, sedetik kemudian pemuda berambut jeruk itu melempar laporannya ke tong sampah.

"Sialan!" desis Ichigo memijit pelipis.

Ishida menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kali dalam tiga bulan belakangan. Kalau semua tiga atau dua bulan yang lalu, aku bisa memaklumi, kau baru putus dengan anak SMU itu. Tapi ini sudah tiga bulan, Kurosaki. Berhenti bersikap seperti remaja yang baru patah hati dari pacara pertama."

"Kau lupa, Ishida? Dia memang gadis pertama yang kutiduri."

Sialan. Kalau ada seseorang yang sekarang mengatakan padanya bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo terkena mantra perayu atau semacamnya, mungkin Ishida akan sedikit percaya. Atasannya yang satu ini memang sudah kelewat kacau karena seorang gadis saja. Mana Kurosaki Ichigo yang kemunculannya menggemparkan dunia perbisnisan karena diusianya yang masih muda sudah berhasil menjadi pemegang saham tertinggi se-Jepang? Yang ada sekarang cuma Kurosaki Ichigo yang konsentrasinya selalu terpecah kemana-mana. Kalau diperhatikan, makin hari Ichigo semakin terasa seperti orang asing yang kehilangan jati diri.

"Pertama itu percobaan, Kurosaki. Kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya untuk bersenang-senang. Setelah puas, baru cari yang terakhir."

"Lalu?"

"Kau baru melewati yang pertama, kenapa tidak kau mulai saja yang kedua?"

Ichigo terkekeh ringan pada ide Ishida. "Baik. Ayo kita bersenang-senang."

Ishida meringis. Benar bukan? Atasannya memang sudah berubah menjadi aneh.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Bunyi dentuman musik dari sang DJ terus diperdengarkan kepenjuru ruang. Musiknya yang mengalun beririama membuat kebanyakan orang terbujuk untuk sekedar bergoyang mengikuti irama. Meskipun hanya duduk berdua dengan assistennya di pojok meja bar, Ichigo berusaha sekeras mungkin menikmati dentuman musik. Menggoyang-goyangkan gelas ditangan, menciptakan irama dari es batu yang bertabrakan didalam gelas. Sesekali Ishida akan menuangkan air kedalam gelas bila telah kosong.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat santai, Kurosaki."

Ichigo melirik sinis dari sudut mata, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran laki-laki bermata sipit serta berambut silver yang sudah seenaknya saja duduk bersebelahan dimeja bar.

"Ne, ada Ishida Uryuu juga ternyata."

"Cih! Selalu menyebalkan seperti biasa, Ichimaru," sinis Ishida.

Ichmaru Gin tertawa pelan. "Jauh-jauh kalian kesini hanya duduk berdua, mana gadis-gadis? Kalau kalian mau, aku bisa meminta Ran-chan membawakannya untuk kalian."

"Gadis-gadis hanya membuat kepala bertambah sakit," dengus Ichigo. "Tidak perlu dipanggil, mereka pasti akan datang sendiri karena uang."

Gin tertawa lagi. Bagi Ichigo itu cukup mengerikan. Tipe karakter yang sulit ditebak. Setiap hari emosi yang terlihat—selain tersenyum dan tertawa, tidak ada yang lain. Begitu membingungkan. Bisa saja ketika pria berambut silver itu tersenyum, dalam hatinya sedang membarang keinginan untuk membunuh orang. Siapa yang tahu?

"Gin sayang~" muncul seorang wanita melingkarkan kedua tangan dileher Gin dari belaakng. Dialah pemilik bar sekaligus kekasih Ichimaru Gin, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Kalau Gin adalah pemilik karakter emosi tak terbaca, kekasihnya memiliki sifat kebalikan. Rangiku cenderung mudah terbaca, malah terkadang sengaja menunjukkan karakternya yang kelewat blak-blakan.

"Hallo, Ran-chan…" sapa Gin manis.

Ichigo memutar bola mata bosan, terlalu muak melihat kebersamaan dimana-mana. padahal sudah sengaja memilih tempat di sudut agar lebih leluasa menikmati dentuman musik. Sayangnya, sekarang ia terpaksa sedikit terganggu oleh pasangan yang asyik bermesraan disebelahnya.

"Gin, aku sedang sibuk. Aku boleh titip—Hei!" Rangiku yang begitu manja tiba-tiba mengerikan ketika mata birunya melirik ke lantai dansa. Ichigo saja nyaris tersedak minuman mendengar lengkingan suara si wanita pirang.

"Singkirkan tangan kalian darinya!" teriak Rangiku melengking tajam, begitu tergesa-gesa menerobos lantai dansa.

Semenit kemudian Rangiku muncul dari kerumunan pedansa sambil merangkul seorang gadis mungil disisinya. Gadsi itu terlihat santai mengenakan seragam sekolah, penampilannya kali ini sedikit berbeda karena blazer abu-abu yang begitu akrab dipakai, tak lagi dikenakan. Menyisakan rok pendek dan kemeja putih lengan pendek, serta pita merah seragam yang kini sudah terlepas melingkar dikerah.

Gadis itu—Rukia!

"Awas ya kalau kalian berani menyentuhnya lagi! Akan kuusir kalian dari sini!" ancam Rangiku pada kerumunan pedansa. Entah pada siapa?

"Sudahlah, Rangiku. Aku diganggu mereka karena kesalahanmu yang seenaknya saja meninggalkanku disana," ucap Rukia bosan, menepuk-nepuk sisi kemejanya yang sudah berantakan karena tadi ditarik-tarik pria mabuk.

Rangiku merengut. Menggiring Rukia untuk duduk disebelah Gin. Benar-benar posisi strategis yang menghalangi gadis mungil itu untuk mengetahui keberadaan Ichigo karena terhalang tubuh jangkung Gin.

"Gin, tolong jaga Ruki-chan ya," ucap Rangiku pada Gin. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, dua puluh menit lagi aku kembali."

Rangiku bernafas lega melihat Gin menganggukkan kepala, tahu pacarnya bisa diandalkan. Terlebih lagi tidak ada yang bisa dia percaya di club malam ini selain Gin untuk menjaga Rukia.

"Masih belum kapok main kesini, Ruki-chan?" tanya Gin setelah Rangiku pergi.

Rukia memutar bola mata bosan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kebiasaan yang dulu biasa dilihatnya pada Ichigo jadi mengikut padanya. Si mungil itu mengabaikan Ichimaru Gin, dia malah mengeluarkan isi tasnya diatas meja. Dengan bersenjatakan satu buah kaca mata tua dan senter kecil ditangan, Rukia beritingkah aneh. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu membaca buku?

Jelas aneh.

Ini sebuah club malam, tempat semua orang bersenang-senang. Kalau ingin membaca, kenapa tidak pergi ke perpustakaan saja sekalian? Disana berjejer banyak buku dilemari, bukannya minuman keras. Lampu-lampu di perpustakaan juga tidak kerlap-kelip seperti di club malam. Apa jadinya perpustakaan bila memiliki lampu disko didalamnya?

"Sombong seperti biasa," cibir Gin, namun perlahan matanya mengerling nakal pada rok Rukia. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau cukup nakal juga ya."

Rukia tetap mengabaikan Gin.

"Sudah tahu laki-laki disini suka meraba-rabamu. Bukannya mengganti baru rok sekolahmu yang kemarin ujungnya sedikit terbakar api rokok, kau malah menjahitnya jadi lebih pendek," tawa Gin pelan. "Kau tahu, Ruki-chan? Membungkuk sedikit saja, pantatmu pasti akan terlihat."

"Ngomong-ngomong… Rok-ku ini bisa membungkam mulutmu juga tidak?"

Gin menyeringai geli. "Kenapa kau tidka menghampiri pria-pria kaya dibar ini? Kudengar dari Ran-chan banyak yang ingin membelimu. Dengan rok sependek itu, lusinan rok bisa kau dapatkan.

Rukia melirik sebal. Pacar sahabatnya ini dari tadi tidak ada henti-hentinya mengganggu konsentrasi membaca. Mata sipit itu tidak tahu apa kalau besok dia ada test?

"Kalian berdua tidak pernah akur kalau bertemu," komentar bar tender menyuguhi minuman bewarna-warni didalam sebuah gelas antik.

Gin tersenyum kecil pada si bar tender.

"Aku tidak pesan minuman," ketus Rukia.

Si bar tender mengedipkan mata. "Gratis untukmu, cantik."

Rukia meringis jijik. Makin lama dia makin dikelilingi orang-orang aneh. Menyesal juga rasanya dia tidak menolak Rangiku saat menyuruhnya kemari kemarin.

Marah bercampur kesal Rukia menyimpan semua barang-barangya kembali kedalam tas.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa berhenti membaca?"

"Toilet."

"Aku ikut. Ran-chan melarangku meninggalkanmu."

"Tolong jangan ikuti aku terus. Aku cuma sebentar."

Rukia berdiri, menyisir rambut sekilas dengan jari. Lalu menyodorkan tasnya ke atas meja didepan Gin. Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan, karena posisinya yang maju ke meja bar, gadis mungil itu jadi bisa melihat sosok berambut orange—duduk disisi lain tempat duduk Gin, bertemu tatapan dengannya.

Mata Rukia melebar selebar piring, cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dengan kikuk.

"Heh? Kau sakit Ruki-chan?" sindir Gin tak biasa melihat gadis yang biasanya terlihat begitu galak jadi sedikit pucat.

"A,aku pergi," ucap Rukia singkat, meneguk habis minuman yang disodorkan bar tender padanya, lalu secepat kilat menyambar tas dan menerobos keruman orang dilantai dansa.

"Hei. Ruki-chan! Kau bisa diraba-raba lagi kalau pergi sendiri," teriak Gin pastinya percuma karena Rukia tidak terlihat lagi.

"Mau mengejarnya, Kurosaki?" bisik Ishida menuangkan minum ke gelas Ichigo.

"Cih! Apa peduliku."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia berlari ke tong sampah diarea parkiran. Sudah terlambat mencari toilet terdekat, sekarang isi perutnya sudah menyeruak keluar.

Lihat. Dia kelihatan bodoh.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira dia muntah-muntah karena minuman keras, bukan karena asam lambung yang naik. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya penyebab asam lambunya naik jugak karena minuman keras juga.

Rukia meringis memegangi perut.

Sial. Memang tidak enak memiliki sakit mag. Bukan hanya lambung yang terasa nyeri, tenggorokannya juga terasa ditekan-tekan dari dalam. Bodohnya dia karena terlalu tegang didepan Kuroski Ichigo, jadi menegak habis minuman—pastinya mengandung sedikit alkohol—yang ditawarkan bar tender.

"Ini," seseorang menyodorinya tisu dari belakang.

"Terimaksih," sambut Rukia mempergunakan tisu untuk menyeka sisa isi perutnya yang dikeluarkan tadi.

"Ambil ini."

Tanpa menoleh, Rukia menyambutnya lagi. Sama-sama putih, tapi bukan tisu, melainkan—

Shiratama?

Rukia terkesiap membalik badan kebelakang. Kalau tebakannya benar, yang memberinya shiratama adalah…

"I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo berdiri disana. Melipat kedua tangan didepan dada sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Belum makan siang seperti biasa, hn?"

Entah mengapa, memdadak Rukia memerah. Merasa malu karena Ichigo masih saja mengingat kebisaan burunya yang selalu terlambat makan. Mungkinkah Ichigo masih peduli padanya?

Seringai geli muncul dibibir Ichigo melihat Rukia memerah. "Kenapa? Masih belum punya laki-laki lain yang mau memberimu uang untuk makan siang?"

Rukia mendelik kesal. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia sudah salah sangka mengira Ichigo masih peduli, nyatanya pemuda itu hanya ingin memperolok dirinya.

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri," desis Rukia berbalik pergi, namun pergelangan tangannya sudah ditangkap si rambut orange.

Dahi Rukia berkerut melihat pergelangan tangannya ditahan. Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sifat Ichigo. Menit sebelumnya, pemuda itu mengejeknya. Dan sekarang—ia tersenyum padanya.

"Ikut aku," ajak Ichigo menarik Rukia.

Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Akhirnya suasana mendingin…

n_n

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarin :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan teriamakasih…

Tolong tinggalkan review agar Mey bisa tahu isi kepala readers tentang chap ini..

n_n

Mind to R & R?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

Kalau diingat-ingat, pernahkah ada seorang perempuan yang suka rela diseret kesana kemari seharian oleh seorang laki-laki tanpa penjelasan? Mungkin ada. Dan Rukia adalah salah satu diantaranya.

Malangnya gadis mungil itu, meskipun hampir berjam-jam Ichigo membawanya keluar-masuk berbagai restoran serta pusat perbelanjaan mewah yang tidak mungkin bisa dijangkau oleh kalangan orang-orang sepertinya. Tidak ada satu penjelsan yang keluar dari mulut mantan—kekasih berambut orangenya itu. Kalaupun berbicara, paling-paling hanya menyuruhnya pilih itu, pakai ini, makan ini itu. Semuanya kalimat perintah, tidak ada yang berisi penjelasan. Jangankan penjelasan, petunjuk saja tidak ada. Apa mungkin otaknya sudah jadi tumpul untuk menganalisa?

Ah, tentu tidak. Sejak kapan Rukia yang selalu menduduki peringkat satu dari ribuan murid SMU Karakura jadi lamban berpikir? Tapi kalau otaknya tidak lamban, kenapa dia masih saja mau mengikuti laki-laki yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak ada hubungan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu sampai ke apartemen? Jadi otaknya memang lamban ya? Rukia berpikir sedih

Sambil berpikir, tanpa sadar jari-jari mungilnya mengusap bahan rok yang terasa nyaman dipakai. Ini juga salah satu dari pemberian 'kecil' Ichigo dari hasil perjalan keluar-masuk toko. Yaitu, seragam baru. Bukan hanya seragam musim panas yang dikenakan sekarang, tetapi musim semi serta musim dingin juga telah lengkap terbungkus dalam satu paket kantung belanjaan yang kini bertumpuk dilantai ruang tengah apartemen. Selain itu juga ada paket-paket lainnya, seperti beberapa sepatu, dan pakaian-pakaian baru. Pantas dia begitu kebingungan setengah mati. Kalau tidak salah ingat, terakhir kali Ichigo begitu marah padanya. Kenapa hari ini—

"Tidak usah bingung, ini apartemenku sendiri. Bukan hotel bintang lima," gurau Ichigo ingin membuat Rukia sedikit rileks.

Rukia masih memandang bingun sekeliling ruangan. Cukup minimalis, dan sedikit elegan. Dibandingkan rumah Rukia, apartemen ini terasas luas. Beberapa dinding di cat abu, tapi karena pencahayaan yang bagus, malah menjadikannya mewah. Bila berjalan lebih jauh dari ruang tengah, akan langsung terhubung ke dapur, disebelah dapur juga ada bar kecil lengkap dengan deretan minuman dan gelas-gelas berkelas. Benar-benar mencerminkan hunian orang-orang berkantong tebal.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, memasukkan tangan ke saku celana. Pikirnya Rukia akan terus mengamati isi apartemen kalau tidak dihentikan.

"Ayo ikut aku," ajak Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia.

"Hmm?" Rukia melirik bingung.

"Aku ada oleh-oleh untukmu saat pergi ke Beijing minggu lalu," bisik Ichigo mengedipkan mata usil.

Rukia kembali memerah, membuat Ichigo tidak berhenti menahan senyum. Pemuda itu membawa gadsinya ke sebuah kamar—yang sepertinya kamar milik Ichigo sendiri.

Wha? Hebat!

Selain tumpukan tas belanjaan yang ada di luar, rupanya didalam kamar ada juga sekitar empat atau lima kantung belanjaan. Ichigo menumpahkan isi salah satu kantung belanjaan di atas kasur.

"Kemari," ajak Ichigo. "Sentuhlah. Orang bilang sutra China sangat bagus."

Rukia menuruti perintah Ichigo. Menyapukan jari-jari di atas tumpukan pakaian di kasur.

Ah, Ichigo benar. Kain terasa halus dan sejuk. Rukia tersenyum kecil, sensasinya begitu menggelitik kulit ketika tersentuh. Pasti akan sangat nyaman dipakai.

Tiba-tiba Rukia menjerit kecil dan cepat menarik tangannya dari tumpukan pakaian.

Alis Ichigo mengernyit. "Ada apa? Bahannya jelek?"

Rukia menggeleng sambil memerah.

Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan bahannya. Itu sutra asli dari China, tidak diragukan lagi kualitasnya pasti bagus. Yang salah adalah model pakaiannya. Baru disadari gadis mungil itu—setelah mengamati dengan mendetail, sutranya bukan pakaian biasa, melainkan pakaian tidur bermodel lingerie.

Hahhh! Zaman sekarang kalau seorang laki-laki memberikan lingerie pada perempuan, kalau bukan untuk lelucon, pasti untuk—

Akhirnya Ichigo tertawa geli, mulai mengerti mengapa Rukia menjerit dan pipinya memerah. Disapukannya beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi punggung leher si mungil, lalu dikecup sekilas. Terlihat kulit Rukia langasung sedikit merinding.

"Mandilah dulu. Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi luar agar kau lebih leluasa menggunakan kamar mandi disini," bisik Ichigo ditelinga Rukia, lagi-lagi mengirim sensasi menggigil disepanjang garis tulang punggung si mungil.

"Setelah mandi, jangan lupa pilih salah satu dari oleh-olehku untuk kau pakai."

Iris violet si mungil membias malu melirik Ichigo. "Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

Ichigo terkekeh ringan. Tidak menjawab, malah langsung keluar begitu saja. Meninggalkan Rukia dalam mode memerah total.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Ichigo tersenyum puas melihat gadis mungilnya begitu indah keluar dari kamar mandi, memakai salah satu dari pakaian 'nakal' pilihannya. Sejak melihat semua koleksi sutra itu terpajang di etalase pusat perbelanjaan Kota Beijing, Ichigo telah menebak semua akan cocok saat dikenakan oleh Rukia. Tanpa berpikir lagi, pemuda berambut orange itu langsung meminta pramuniaga toko membungkus semuanya kedalam kantung belanjaan. Semua tidak sia-sia, karena tebakannya benar.

Berbeda dari kebanyakan perempuan yang akan memakai warna merah atau hitam agar kulit putih mereka terlihat mencolok, Rukia malah memilih yang bewarna putih. Tapi gadis itu salah jika mengira dengan warna putih akan membuatnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Justru warna putih membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat kecil lugu yang siap disantap seorang iblis kelaparan.

Heh? Jadi sekarang ceritanya siapa yang mengambil alih peran sebagai iblis?

Jadi, beginilah hubungan dengan Rukia. Padahal sejak dulu keluarga besar Kurosaki sudah berulang kali menanamkan dalam otak tiap generasi keturunananya agar jangan terlalu tertarik dengan perempuan. Karena bagi mereka perempuan hanya akan mendatangkan masalah. Seperti yang pernah dialami oleh pamannya, Kaien. Paman yang memiliki hati baik itu mati bunuh diri karena dipermainkan tunangannya yang mata duitan. Makanya Ichigo begitu marah ketika tahu yang Rukia sukai tak lebih dari sekedar uang. Tapi kenyataannya, meskipun berbulan-bulan membenci gadis itu, ia tetap menginginkan Rukia lagi. Ia tahu Rukia akan menjadi sumber masalah, benar-benar masalah besar. Kebenciannya benar-benar dilumpuhkan oleh keinginannya untuk memiliki Rukia lagi. Benar-benar miliknya. Masalah keluarga besar Kurosaki, mengapa ia harus mengambil pusing. Yang dipakai kan uangnya, apa salahnya kalau ia ingin bersenang-senang dengan uang sendiri.

Ichigo membetulkan posisi duduk diatas kasur. Tubuhnya yang sudah setengah kering—sisa mandi, masih terlilit handuk dipinggang. Tidak perlu repot-repot memakai baju. Toh, beberapa menit lagi handuknya juga tidak akan terpakai pula.

Tangan Ichigo terjulur kedepan, menyambut serta membimbing tubuh mungil Rukia untuk duduk mengangkangi pinggulnya.

"Kau cantik," bisik Ichigo mengecup pundak Rukia. _Kami-sama_, jelas ia begitu rindu dengan aroma gadis ini. Sejak tadi ia ingin sekali memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Dari tadi kau yang terus berbicara. Bisakah kali ini menjadi giliranku?"

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. "Tentu. Bicaralah."

"Umm…" Rukia membuat pola kecil di dada Ichigo dengan jari telunjuk. "Bisakah kau memberiku alasan kenapa kau begitu memanjakanku hari ini? Seingatku terakhir kali bertemu, kau bilang hubungan kita putus."

"Aku tidak bilang putus. Aku cuma bilang jangan menghubungiku lagi."

Yah, setidaknya itu benar.

"Tetap saja aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih membawaku kemari, padahal kau tahu aku cuma ingin—" Rukia menelan ludah sejenak. "—uang."

Ichigo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, membuat Rukia semakin bingung. Benar, Rukia memang hanya ingin uang. Ia tentu tahu jelas. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Mungkin karena aku banyak uang, dan kau suka uang. Aku rasa kita cocok. Lagi pula kalau cuma uang, itu tidak akan sulit bagiku. Uang sepertinya tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk lebih menginginkanmu."

Rukia menjilat bibir gugup. Gerakan itu membuat Ichigo semakin gemas untuk menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Perlahan secara refleks pemuda berkepala orange itu memajukan wajahnya, sayangn tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh jari telunjuk mungil yang menempel didepan bibirnya.

"Bolekah, aku… memulai duluan?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah suka perempuan yang mengambil alih," protes Ichigo. Seperti biasa, egonya selalu tidak mengizinkan gadis mungilnya memegang kendali dalam permainan kecil mereka.

Rukia menggeleng lembut. Dia mengerti maksud Ichigo, namun kali ini memang ada sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin dilakukannya sejak bertemu kekasihnya di parkiran tadi siang. Karena itu, tanpa meminta izin lagi, Rukia melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Memeluk erat Ichigo.

Tarikan nafas terdengar jelas dari tenggorokan si rambut orange. Nafasnya memang telah tumbuh menjadi sulit, dan serasa tercekik. Bukan karena pelukan Rukia yang kian mengerat, melainkan ia dapat membaca emosi yang ditunjukkan lewat pelukan ini.

Rukia merindukannya. Benar, maksud pelukan ini adalah ungkapan rindu. Ternyata kadar kerinduan mereka telah tumbuh menjadi poin yang sama besar.

"Kemarin adalah yang terakhir aku menemukanmu akan tidur dengan laki-laki lain," kecam Ichigo membalas pelukan. "Awas kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi, akan aku borgol tanganmu ditanganku supaya tidak bisa kemana-mana. Mengerti?"

Tubuh Rukia sedikit menegang dipelukan, namun akhirnya sedkit rileks, malahan dia terkikik ringan. "Kau terdengar seperti kekasih yang possesif."

"Hmm, begitu ya?" tawa Ichigo mengusap-ngusap pundak Rukia, menurunkan tali pakaian supaya tergelincir kebawah.

Rukia menepuk serta cepat menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dari pundak, berniat sedikit bermain menggoda kesabaran si rambut orange. Sekali dorongan ekstra, punggung kekasihnya itu langsung rata dengan kasur. Ichigo tentu merengut karena kesenanganya diganggu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku yang akan memulai lebih dulu," Rukia mengedip nakal, sedikit mencondongkan kedepan tubuhnya yang masih setia menduduki pinggul Ichigo.

Iblis kecil sialan.

Ichigo menyeringai kecil. "Kau tidak akan bisa. Karena kau yang akan menjerit liar nantinya."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Sialan," desis Rukia, memeluk erat bantal didepan wajah sebagai pertahanan karena merasa jeritannya sudah diluar kendali akal sehat.

Kata-kata Ichigo bukan sekedar trik menggoda, pemuda itu memang benar-benar serius untuk membuatnya menjerit liar karena irama hentakkan yang belum apa-apa sudah dimulai dengan gerakan cepat. Semua terlalu cepat hingga membuat otaknya seperti akan gila. Tapi ketika dia sendiri merasa akan mendekati akhir, Ichigo malah memperlambat, malah kadang berhenti total. Setelah cukup menunda, baru pemuda itu bergerak dengan kecepatan gila lagi.

"Ichi, hhh, hhh…" rintih Rukia bergerak gelisah, semakin kuat menekan bantal meredam jeritan.

Ichigo menyeringai puas melihat Rukia menjerit tak terkendali karena kesenangan yang ia berikan. Sejak awal tampilan Rukia yang begini lah yang ia nanti. Begitu putus asa mencari pegangang, sayang wajah memerah gadis itu tersembunyi dibalik bantal.

"Ichi!" Rukia menjerit kecil saat Ichigo merebut bantalnya.

Pemuda itu tertawa diantara deru nafasnya, menjatuhkan badan agar jaraknya lebih dekat dengan Rukia. Bagaimanapun juga ada bagian-bagian lainnya yang ingin ia sentuh, sejak tadi ia sudah merasa iri kerena hanya bantal yang gadisnya pilih.

"Ingin aku cepat menyelesaikannya, hn?" goda Ichigo.

Rukia menggangugk dengan mata terpejam, tangannya telah melingkar ke punggung berkeringat kekasihnya. Bibirnya juga digigit untuk menahan rintihan.

Ichigo sedikit mengurangi kecepatan, melingkarakan kedua kaki Rukia dipinggul, setelah itu jari-jarinya menyusup kebawah punggung untuk membawa gadisnya lebih dekat menciptakan kotak dari kulit ke kulit.

"Tahan kakimu terus disana," bisik Ichigo sambil mengecup berkali-kali daerah leher si mungil.

Rukia mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus," desis Ichigo menambahkan kecepatan.

"Ichi—" jeritan Rukia langsung diredam bibir Ichigo, mengajak lidah mereka untuk beradu, saling membolak-balik untuk menunjukkan siapa yang akan keluar jadi pemenang. Keduanya sama-sama mendominasi, tak ada yang mau mengalah dalam upaya menyenangkan diri masing-masing.

Sayangnya pertarungan lidah mereka tidak mungkin berlangsung selamanya, mereka membutuhkan oksigen untuk tetap menjaga kewarasan. Menyenangkan kalau ada kontak dari bibir ke bibir, tapi terlalu menakjubkan sampai membuat lepas kendali.

"Ichi," tangis Rukia merasa sensai begitu akrab menghampirinya, dia sudah dekat puncaknya. Sebaiknya kekasihnya itu tidak menggodanya dengan mengurangi kecepatan lagi, kalau tidak akan Rukia buat menyesal nanti.

Tahu keduanya merasa dekat, Ichigo membenamkan kepalanya pada persimapangan leher Rukia, semakin menghentak-hentakkan dengan ceroboh dan cepat. Keringat terus mengalir membasahi tubuh mereka. Tampaknya permainan menggoda sudah cukup, sudah saatnya mereka—

"Ichigoooo!" jerit Ruka akhirnya telah klimaks lebih dulu, semenit kemudian Ichigo menggeram dipersimpangan leher kekasihnya itu.

Akhirnnya, selesai.

Tanpa memperdulikan keringat yang belum juga kering—meskipun ruangan ber-AC, mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Belum ada yang ingin bergerak karena masih meresapi segala sensasi menggelitik yang perlahan mereda.

Tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan posisi itu akan terus bertahan. Yang jelas, selagi perasaan rindu belum terpuaskan, dan mereka masih memiliki cukup tenaga. Rasanya… tidak mustahil apabila beberapa menit nanti akan ada putaran yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Kali ini scent full IchiRuki, semoga bisa menebus chapter-chapter yang mungkin kurang mengenakan di chap sebelumnya. Tapi masalah belum berakhir lho…. –plak!

Tolong tinggalkan review agar Mey bisa tahu isi kepala readers tentang chap ini..

n_n

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarin :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan terimakasih…

n_n

Mind to R & R?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

Pagi sekitar pukul delapan, Ichigo terbangun, melirik bingung pada lembaran selimut kososng disebelahnya. Merasa ada yang hilang, mata kuning madunya langsung mengedarkan pandang kesekeliling ruangan.

Benar juga, kekasih mungilnya sudah bangun lebih dulu. Terlihat jelas dengan menghilangnya seragam serta sepatu sekolah milik gadis itu yang kemarin malam disusun rapi di atas sofa.

_Well,_ jadi sedikit aneh.

Dalam film-film klasik, biasanya sang pria yang bangun lebih dulu, meninggalkan uang di atas kasur, baru pergi di pagi buta. Tapi sekarang, malah si perempuan yang menghilang. Perlu digaris bawahi, tidak ada sepeser uang pun yang ditinggalkan Rukia untuknya. Lagi pula Ichigo tidak mungkin mengikuti adegan dalam film klasik itu. Pria bodoh mana yang mau meninggalkan apartemen sendiri di cuaca dingin pagi. Lebih baik ia menghangatkan diri dengan melakukan seks di pagi hari, tentunya dengan Rukia.

Owh, lihat betapa mengerikan isi otaknya sejak bertemu Rukia. Selalu dipenuhi dengan seks, seks, dan seks lagi. Kalau dulu pikiran ini muncul di otaknya, mungkin ia hanya akan memandang jijik dan menganggap dirinya sudah sakit jiwa. Pikiran menyimpang itu jelas diluar karakternya yang tidak pernah menaruh minat pada apapun yang berbau wanita di atas ranjang. Tapi, sekarang—hei, lihatlah! Ia seorang laki-laki normal. Justru aneh kalau seorang laki-laki tidak memikirkan seks sepanjang hidupnya. Terlebih lagi ia sudah mengabaikan fakta bahwa tubuhnya sejak berusia 18 tahun benar-benar tertutup dari kesenangan duniawi.

Dulu, ketika SMU ia selalu terlibat perkelahian dengan bocah-bocah berandal yang selalu mendatanginya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Bahkan seingatnya, ia memiliki kelompok laki-laki pembenci Kurosaki Ichigo. Mungkin, mereka menganggap kehadiran Ichigo membuat perhatian gadis-gadis di sekolah teralihkan kepadanya semua. Yah—jangan salahkan dirinya soal yang itu, siapa suruh penampilan mereka tidak semenarik dirinya. Wow, sedikit sombong rasanya.

Tapi, serius! Minatnya pada perempuan benar-benar langsung hilang pada saat itu juga. baginya perempuan hanya mendatangkan masalah. Bukan berarti ia sudah berubah menjadi gay, posisinya saat itu sama artinya dengan orang yang sedang menikmati ikan tetapi baru mencicip sedikit sudah tersedak tulang, selera makan pasti akan langsung hilang setelah itu. Paling tidak, kenikmatannya sudah berkurang.

Tanpa terasa pola pikir seperti itu jadi terus tertanam meskipun ia sudah memasuki tingkat universitas. Disaat teman-teman satu asramanya sibuk berkencan, ia lebih memilih membahas materi bersama dosen. Ketika teman-temannya berkumpul membuka majalah porno, ia akan setia disana membuka buku tentang manajemen bisnis. Dan saat teman-temannya sedang memilih alat kontrasepsi untuk mencegah pacar-pacar mereka hamil saat berhubungan, ia malah lebih suka memilih vitamin untuknya sendiri. Lebih baik memikirkan diri sendiri daripada orang lain.

Pernah sih, sekali atau dua kali menjalani masa remaja terbersit keinginan untuk mengencani atau memilih gadis secara acak untuk ditiduri. Perlu ditekankan, ia adalah jenis laki-laki yang tidak sulit mencari perempuan untuk menyenangkannya. Dari segi fisik maupun uang, ia adalah laki-laki yang menarik. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaan mual selalu muncul ketika melihat gadis itu menawarkan diri seperti hidangan siap santap. Dan anehnya lagi, kenapa dengan Rukia berbeda?

Rukia berasal dari kalangan yang sama dengan gadis-gadis yang menjual diri dipinggiran jalan. Pertama kali bertemu saja di pinggir jalan. Gadis-gadis diluar menawarkan diri karena uang, Rukia juga begitu. Jadi, apa yang membuat iblis kecil itu begitu berbeda?

Yah—mungkin dalam permainan ini akal sehatnya sama sekali tidak bekerja, sejak awal bertemu si iblis kecil, instingnya yang selalu mengambil alih. Sama persis dengan caranya menjawab soal-soal ujian ketika sekolah dulu, kalau instingnya menyuruhnya menjawab A, ia akan ikuti. Instingnya tidak pernah salah. Makanya ia tidak segan-segan menendang teman-temannya dari Benz ketika Rukia menawarkan diri. Dah hasilnya tidak sia-sia. Meskipun ia orang yang awam ketika memasuki masalah seks, ia sudah bisa menebak Rukia adalah yang terbaik diantara segelintir gadis-gadis yang menawarkan diri. Padahal hanya sekali, tapi ia ingin Rukia lagi. Dan sekali lagi, semuanya berkat insting.

Wow, wow, wow… tunggu dulu!

Kemana perginya semua pemikiran ini?

Ini hanya bangun pagi biasa. Kenapa otaknya yang semula-cuma-mencari Rukia jadi melalang buana ke masa remaja, membahas perempuan acak diluar, dan sekarang—ia membahas insting. Memangnya dia hewan ya? Meskipun manusia punya, tetapi hewan lebih banyak menggunakan insting—Stop! Oke, cukup. Jangan diteruskan.

Sekilas ada aroma kopi dan dentingan gelas datang dari arah dapur. Apakah mungkin…

Cepat-cepat Ichigo menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya, mencari celana bersih untuk dipakai. Diam-diam ia sedikit gugup ketika menjulurkan badanya keluar dari pintu untuk melihat ke dapur. Kalau pemikirannya tidak salah, ia berharap akan menemukan sosok berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat sedang membuat kopi di dapurnya.

"Pagi," sapa sosok di dapur.

Cemberut permanen terpasang jelas diwajah Ichigo. Tentu, pastinya sosok berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat akan ia temui sekarang. Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu. Kan keinginannya terkabul. Salahnya yang tidak memberi detail yang jelas pada harapannya. Ia lupa menambahkan di akhir bahwa yang ingin dilihatnya adalah Rukia, bukannya Ishida Uryuu.

Dasar rambut hitam dan kulit pucat menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya kau cukup bersenang-senang tadi malam, sampai-sampai kau lupa kalau asistenmu tertinggal di bar," komentar Ishida menuang dua cangkir kopi untuknya dan Ichigo.

Ichigo mendengus jengkel, mengambil cangkir kopi yang sudah dituangkan. "Mana Rukia?"

"Yang melakukan seks bersamanya semalam adalah kau, masa kau tanya padaku," cibir Ishida.

"Yang serius, Ishida. Apakah kau melihatnya keluar dari apartemenku?"

Ishida menyeruput sedikit kopinya, aroma kopi di pagi hari memang enak. "Dia yang membukakan pintu untukku tadi pagi."

"Kenapa kau tidak menahannya?"

"Kau lupa, semenjak putus, dia sudah naik menjadi kelas tiga SMU. Dan ini hari Rabu, belum waktunya untuk libur."

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti, meletakan cangkir yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuminta?"

Ishida ikut-ikutan meletakkan cangkir, tangannya merogoh saku dan menyerahkan isi sakunya pada si rambut orange. Selembar kertas yang tertulis beberapa deret huruf. Ichigo membacanya dengan teliti.

"Cuma itu yang kau mau? Kau tahu bagaiman cara kerjaku kan? Kalau mau, aku masih bisa menyerahkan informasi yang lain."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Sejak awal aku sudah curiga ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dariku."

"Lalu, kenapa kau cuma minta alamatnya saja?"

"Ayolah, Ishida. Permainan akan tidak menarik kalau kita sudah mengetahui secara mendetail sesuatu yang amat membuat kita tertarik. Dari pada tahu darimu, aku lebih suka kalau dia sendiri yang cerita."

"Aku berani bertaruh, tipe sepertinya tidak akan mau berbagi dengan orang lain."

"_Who know_? Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Kau ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah teman-teman saat kau berjalan dikoridor sekolah?" Orihime lagi-lagi mengulang cerita yang sama, meskipun begitu wajahnya masih saja berbinar-binar. Apa menariknya dari mengulang topik yang sama?

"Mata mereka tidak berhenti memandang iri pada sepatumu, Rukia."

Rukia memutar bola mata bosan. "Biarkan saja mereka. Masa cuma karena sepatu mereka sudah iri?"

"Ruki-chan, sudah kubilang sepatumu itu sedang jadi tren di majalah fashion."

"Itu cuma sepatu biasa, titik. Ichigo bukan sengaja memilih yang sedang tren, dia cuma memilih secara asal."

"Kalau asal, kenapa harus di toko mahal? Semua tahu sepatu jenis-jenis punyamu hanya ada terbatas di toko-toko tertentu."

"Mana kutahu."

"Dasar payah!" celetuk Orihime. "Walaupun pacar tuamu sudah membelikan sepatu mahal, aku masih sedikit heran, masa dia cuma membelikanmu itu saja? Sebagai perayaan, seharusnya ada yang lain juga."

"Ada kok."

Orihime sedikt merengut, membuat wajah cantiknya benar-benar terlihat lucu. Pantas banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya. Apapun ekspresi yang dikeluarkan, selalu membuat perempuan berambut panjang itu terlihat menarik. Ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo akan tertarik pada Orihime tidak ya kalau yang dikenalnya lebih dulu adalah si rambut caramel itu?

"Lalu mana? Selain sepatu dan seragam yang melekat dibadanmu, tadi pagi tidak ada yang lain kau bawa pulang."

"Sisanya kutinggalkan di apartemennya."

"Menagapa kau tinggalkan?" teriak Orihime histeris membuat Rukia menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

"Lama-lama aku bisa tuli, Orihime."

Orihime menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. "Kau ini bodoh!"

"Biar, pergi sana!" usir Rukia berpura-pura marah walaupun Orihime pasti tahu itu cuma pura-pura. "Katanya kau mau belanja? Hari ini aku capek, kau sendiri saja yang pergi."

"Iya, iya…" cemberut Orihime. "Tapi nanti kau yang masak ya."

"Terserah."

Orihime terkikik ringan. Dibandingkan Rukia yang bisa memasak, dia lebih cenderung pandai memilih bahan masakan. Bukan berarti Orihime tidak bisa masak, dia bisa kok, hanya sedikit malas.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia menapaki anak tangga satu per satu, menyamakan irama langkah dengan isi pikiran yang terus berputar di otak.

Bingung.

Tentu itu yang paling dirasakan saat ini. Bahkan rasanya jauh lebih bingung dari sekedar menjawab soal tes. Tidak begitu banyak pilihan yang dihadapkan, dia hanaya tinggal memilih 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Pilihan yang dipilih 'tidak', namun rasanya masih ada yang menjanggal. Firasatnya pasti sebentar lagi ada yang mengubah pilihanya menjadi 'iya'.

**Flashback…**

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengecup punggung leher serta daerah pundak Rukia, membujuk gadisnya agar mengatakan 'ya' untuk menjawab dua permintaan yang baru di ajukan. Pertama, melanjutkan'kencan' mereka ke putaran berikutnya, dan kedua—

"Berhenti membujukku, Ichigo."

Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Gadis mungil ini sepertinya sudah kehilangan mood. Ketika Ichigo menyebutkan permintaan kedua, tubuh Rukia—yang semula menepel manja—jadi berbalik memunggungi dan begitu enggan dengan kontak fisik.

"Ayolah…" bujuk Ichigo mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang si mungil.

"Ti—dak. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau tinggal bersama di apartemenmu."

"Kenapa tidak mau? Kau bisa mendapat uang banyak kalau tinggal bersamaku, dan kita bisa—" Ichigo berhenti untuk menggigit ringan leher Rukia. "—ada lebih banyak seks."

"Poin terakhir yang tidak kusuka. Ingat, aku hanya suka uang."

"Dan aku suka poin kedua. Bukankah kita seperti simbiosis mutualisme?" canda Ichigo menganggap perkataannya sebagai lelucon.

"Kau tidak lucu, Ichigo," kesal Rukia menghadapi kekasihnya. "Sepetinya aku mulai mengerti kenapa Orihime mengataimu aneh."

"Aneh? Setahuku, aku ini tampan."

Rukia menepuk ringan pipi si rambut orange. "Ya, kau aneh. Orihime bilang, kau sudah termasuk golongan orang yang sudah tua. Orang tua itu cenderung memiliki masalah dengan menurunnya keinginan melakukan seks. Jadi seharunya kau mulai membatasi keinginanmu menyentuhku. Mengerti?"

Ichigo diam sejenak, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dari mana sih sepupumu mendapat semua omong kosong itu? Dia salah besar kalau mengira aku tidak bisa membuatmu menjerit liar hanya di satu putaran."

"Makanya kubilang kau aneh. Kau itu seperti iblis—"

Ichigo sedikit meringis mendengar label baru yang sebelumnya begitu akrab ia berikan pada Rukia.

"—kau tidak pernah puas. Dan aku selalu kelelahan melayanimu."

"Bukankah lebih bagus dari pada aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu?" goda Ichigo makin bersemangat menggigit ringan leher Rukia.

"Itu masalah—kan, kau sudah mulai lagi," rengek Rukia karena Ichigo telah berguling ke atasnya dan memaksa membuka pahanya agar terpisah lebar. Cukup lebar untuk menampung si kepala orange ditengah.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," bisik Ichigo pada kulit leher gadis mungilnya. "Aku tahu sejak tadi kau sama terangsangnya denganku."

Pipi Rukia sedikit bersemu merah. "Aku, tidak. Kau, iya."

"Tapi kau basah."

"Diam."

**Flashback end…**

"Hhh… bagaimana ini?" keluh Rukia menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya begitu saja di lantai.

Matanya mulai terasa berat melihat kasur yang masih begitu rapi karena tidak tersentuh semalaman. Apa boleh buat, sepanjang malam kemarin dia berada di atas kasur orang lain, itupun baru tertidur sekitar pukul tiga pagi. Memang sebelumnya dia sudah pergi tidur pada jam sebelas, tapi ada beberapa waktu ditengah malam Ichigo membangunkannya lebih dari sekali hanya untuk—yah, tahulah sendiri. Apa lagi selain—

Alis Rukia sedikit mengernyit melihat sebuah ponsel layar sentuh tergletak manis di atas kasurnya. Ponsel siapa itu? Orihime kah?

"Sialan," gerutu Rukia mengambil ponsel di atas kasur, membuka satu per satu aplikasi ponsel untuk memastikan ponselnya memang masih baru.

"Orihime pasti ingin pame barang pemberian kekasih barunya lagi. Mentang-mentang aku sudah tidak punya ponsel, dia pikir aku akan iri. Lagi pula apa bagusnya ponsel ini?"

Berkebalikan dengan perkataan yang sudah dilontarkan, sesungguhnya dalam hati Rukia merasa-sangat-iri melihat ponsel tersebut. Hampir tiga bulan dia tidak memiliki ponsel, padahal di zaman serba modern sekarang ponsel sangat mudah didapat. Dan dia anak kelas tiga SMU, masa tidak punya ponsel sih? Anak TK saja biasanya sudah punya.

"Kalau tidak suka modelnya, bisa ditukar kok."

Rukia menjerit kecil membalikan badannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk melihat sumber suara, karena dia sendiri sudah gagal mempertahankan keseimbangan hingga terdorong kebelakang. Untung mendaratnya di kasur.

Sementara itu, bukannya cepat menahani Rukia agar tidak terjatuh, sosok penyebab Rukia kehilangan keseimbangan malah ikut-ikutan menjatuhkan diri di atas si gadsi mungil.

"Ichigo," rengek Rukia kesal. "Kau membuatku jantungan."

Ichigo tertawa ringan, mengecup mesra daerah leher gadis mungil.

"Berhenti tertawa, tidak lucu tahu!"

Kecupan sekilas mengenai ujung hidung Rukia. "Masih ingin mengganti model ponselnya?"

"Ini untukku?" ponselnya Rukia sodorkan tepat didepan wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana caramu masuk kerumahku?"

"Lewat pintu depan."

Rukia melirik curiga, bisa dibilang tindakan kekasihnya ini sudah tergolong perbuatan kriminal karena menerobos masuk rumah orang tanpa izin. Tidak sepenuhnya menerobos sih, soalnya pintu depan jelas masih terkunci saat Rukia tiba tadi. Jadi, bagaimana bisa?

Rukia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung Ichigo. Sebenarnya tidak enak menuduhnya begini, tapi dia benar merasa geli dan ingin mengucapkannya . "Kau… pencuri…"

"Mana ada pencuri yang memberi hadiah pada penghuni rumah yang dimasukinya," cibir Ichigo.

"Aku yakin kau pasti ada tujuan tertentu datang kemari."

"Itu kau sudah tahu. Aku kan datang menjemputmu."

"Huh!" Rukia memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. "Pulang sana, aku sudah bilang tidak mau kan."

"Ayolah…"

"Tidak."

"Nanti aku meminta dengan paksa" bisik Ichigo menggigit kecil daun telinga kekasihnya.

"Terserah. Cara apapun yang kau pakai, tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku."

"Heh, kau menantangku, sayang?" jari telunjuk Ichigo mengusap pelan bibir bawah si mungil. "Kau tahu aku selalu suka tantangan, membuatku…" wajahnya makin mendekat, "semakin ingin menyentuhmu, gadis nakal."

Dengan begitu, bibir Rukia terkunci dengan bibirnya. Ichigo refleks memiringkan kepala, membuat akses lebih banyak mencium. Lidahnya ikut bermain untuk membuka paksa bibir kekasihnya dan menjelajahi bagian didalamnya.

Sekian detik kemudian, Rukia menangkap sinyal bahwa ciuman ini hanyalah jebakan kecil Ichigo untuk mendapatkan hal lebih.

Oh, _damn_!

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Orihime riang. Langsung berjalan kearah dapur, menyusun semua belanjaan di lemari penyimpanan.

"Kentang ada, wortel, bumbu… semua lengkap."

Gadis bermata abu-abu tersebut tersenyum simpul. Hari ini sudah diputuskan mereka—ralat, Rukia akan memasak kare. Pasti menyenangkan memasaknya pada jam-jam segini, setelah masakannya selesai, paman dan bibinya sudah tiba dirumah. Dengan begitu, kare-nya tidak perlu dipanaskan lagi ketika dihidangkan. Nyam, enak.

Yang jadi masalah, si tukang masaknya mana?

"Uhh-huh, jangan-jangan Rukia ketiduran lagi," gerutu Orihime.

Orihime menapaki pelan anak tangga. Sebenarnya tidak enak juga membangunkan Rukia—kalau memang sendang tidur, dia tahu sepupunya semalaman kurnag tidur karena acara 'perayaan' bersama kekasih lama. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Orihime juga masih terlalu lelah dari berbelanja.

Gadis berambut panjang itu mendesah berat, menggeser pelan pintu kamar-

Wajah cantik Orihime memucat. Apa-apaan ini? Belum lagi tangannya membuka lebar pintu, dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan—yah, ada pakaian perempuan dan laki-laki berserakan dilantai, lalu ada suara rintihan bercampur desahan, selain itu kasurnya berderit solo dengan irama rintihan. Kalau sekarang dia adalah anak berusia lima tahun, mungkin dia hanya akan mengira sepupunya sedang merintih menahan sakit. Tapi sekarang, dia gadis remaja!

Ayolah, dia Inoue Orihime yang banyak diinginkan laki-laki. Petualangan di atas kasur bukanlah hal awam baginya. Kenapa dia mesti terkejut melihat sepupunya melakukan seks di atas kasur? Toh, melakukannya dengan laki-laki, bukannya sesama jenis. Kalau dia bijak, seharusnya segera pergi dan bersikap seoalah tidak melihat apa-apa. Sayangnya, matanya benar-benar terpaku hingga tidak bisa mengalihkan ketempat lain.

Yang membuat Orihime tidak habis pikir, kenapa yang berada di atas ranjang adalah rekan kerja kakaknya? Si pria bernilai 95 di mata Orihime, yang memiliki tubuh seksi dan wajah tampan. Dan—seingat Orihime, nama laki-laki itu Kurosaki. Kekasih Rukia kan Ichigo. Berarti, sepupunya sudah berselingkuh-

"I-Ichigo," tangis Rukia seakan memberi jawaban atas isi kepala Orihime. "Cep,pat sedi—hhh,kit… Hime, sebentar lagi—ahh, pulang… nghhh…"

Langkah Orihime mundur beberapa langkah.

Ichigo?

Lalu, Kurosaki?

Sekali lagi mata abu-abunya melirik kedalam. Warna rambutnya benar orange, bentuk tubuhnya juga masih sama. Meskipun tubuh telanjangnya ada selimut yang memnutupi dari garis pinggul sampai kebawah tempat tubuh mereka bergabung, Orihime masih bisa memastikan bahwa si rambut orange adalah orang yang sama ditemui di mal beberapa bulan lalu.

Jadi, Kurosaki dan Ichigo adalah satu orang. Dan dia—kekasih tua Rukia!

Gemetar Orihime berlari menuju kamar mandi di lantai satu. Mengunci diri disana dan duduk lemas di tutup toilet duduk. Tangannya begitu berkeringat dingin memikirkan semua hal yang terasa bercampur aduk.

Selama ini, dia benar-benar salah menilai kekasih Rukia.

Pantas Rukia tidak mau melirik laki-laki lain dan begitu uring-uringan ketika bermasalah dengan kekasihnya. Rupanya kekasihnya benar-benar luar biasa seksi. Bukan hanya dari penampilan. Sialan, dari caranya bermain di atas ranjang saja sudah menunjukkan bagaimana Rukia menjadi menjerit tak terkendali. Sepupunya bukan tipe merayu dengan rintihan atau jeritan. Satu-satunya yang menjelaskan kenapa Rukia yang begitu dingin berubah menjadi liar pasti karena—

"Ahh!" Orihime mendengus kesal.

Hanya dengan satu pemandangan kecil, dia sudah menjadi begitu iri. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa mencari dengan mudah laki-laki hebat yang bersedia memuaskannya di atas ranjang. Tapi—pastinya tidak sehebat milik Rukia.

Hari ini dunia terlihat tidak adil.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Sedikit kecemburuan dari Orihime…

Eh, Mey belum menjelaskan ya apa hubungan Ashido ma Rukia? Ntar chap mendatang akan Mey sisipkan di fic kalu sempat…

Tolong tinggalkan review agar Mey bisa tahu isi kepala readers tentang chap ini..

n_n

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarin :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan terimakasih…

n_n

Mind to R & R?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

Rukia mendesah ringan, suaranya sedikit serak ditenggorokan. Bangun pagi dengan perasaan berkabut terasa cukup unik. Ini pagi ke empatnya terbangun di atas ranjang Ichigo, tiap hari ada saja yang dilakukan pemuda sombong itu untuk membuatnya terbangun lebih awal. Dasar si sombong yang tak pernah puas. Kira-kira kali ini apa lagi yang dilakukan Ichigo?

"Ahh…" desah Rukia meremas matanya erat.

Sialan. Ini namanya penyerangan total, permainan selalu berjalan tidak adil. Jelas-jelas dia masih setengah mengantuk, tetapi kekasih berambut orangenya sudah berada di antara kedua paha sambil memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Pagi," gumam Ichigo tanpa menhentikan pelayanan oral.

Betul-betul pria sombong, ketika menyerang terang-terang beginipun tetap saja wajah Ichigo menyeringai total. Separuh dari rasa bangga membuatnya tak berdaya, separuh lagi dari kepuasan batin Ichigo sendiri. Bahkan ketika Rukia sendiri sedang menjelaskan pada sepupunya mengapa Ichigo bisa berada dikamarnya, pemuda berambut orange itu masih bisa cuek menciumnya. Tentu Rukia memerah, Orihime sendiri tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya. Dan Ichigo—tetap berwajah datar. Benar-benar sombong.

Tubuh Rukia menggeliat sedikit, mencoba menarik pergi si rambut orange. "Apa yang,ahh… kau lakukan disana?"

"Sarapan pagi," ada sedikit seringai di nada suara Ichigo.

"Uhhh… dasar laki-laki sialan."

"Psh, masih berani memakiku," cela Ichigo menarik inti sensitive Rukia lebih dekat dijangkau. "Sepertinya kau layak dihukum."

"I-Ichihhh…" rengek Rukia ketika lidah Ichigo tenggelam jauh didalamnya.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Usahakan besok tidak terlambat lagi, Urahara."

Rukia membungkukkan badan sekali lagi. "Maafkan aku, Ochi-sensei."

"Yah… asalkan nilaimu tetap bagus, sekali-kali berbuat nakal tidak apa," Ochi-sensei tersenyum lebar.

Rukia tertawa kikuk. Seperti biasa, wali kelasnya yang satu ini termasuk guru yang eksentrik. Jangan heran kalau sewaktu-waktu guru berambut hitam itu menyuarakan ide-ide aneh.

"Oke, cobalah untuk tidak terlambat besok," nasehat Ochi-sensei sebelum benar-benar meninggalakan kelas yang sudah memasuki jam istirahat lima menit yang lalu.

Kelang beberapa meja, dari kejauhan Orihime memandang punggung Rukia. Gadis mungil itu terlihat mendesah berat. Orihime tahu apa yang dikeluhkan Rukia pasti masih berhubungan dengan keterlambatan gadis mungil itu kesekolah selama beberapa hari belakangan. Kemarin sepupunya sudah memberi tahu penyebabnya karena Kurosaki Ichigo selalu meminta _quickie sex_ di pagi hari. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bukan hanya sekali, tetapi dua kali. Sekali di tempat tidur, satu lagi di kamar mandi.

_Kami-sama_, bisa dibayangkan seperti apa stamina kekasih milik sepupunya. Pria seperti itu sungguh langka. Bisa-bisanya ada laki-laki yang tidak pernah bosan dan selalu meminta berulang-ulang seks pada perempuan yang sama. Kalau sepupunya tidak terus-terusan datang kesekolah dengan membawa bekas tanda gigitan dan tanda merah dibibir serta leher, Orihime mungkin tidak akan percaya dengan semua cerita tentang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo diperkenalkan padanya kemarin-kemarin, sebenarnya Orihime memiliki sedikit kecuriagaan kalau-kalau kekasih Rukia mungkin tipe laki-laki yang mudah melirik banyak perempuan. Karena itu dia sedikit mengetest dengan tersenyum manis begitu sepupunya memperkenalkan Ichigo padanya. Hasilnya jauh dari dugaan, jangankan membalas senyum, kekasih Rukia malah berwajah datar dan tiba-tiba menarik Rukia—yang sedang berbicara dengan Orihime—untuk dicium terang-terangan. Laki-laki sialan. Bahkan didepan orang lain jelas Rukia yang cuma diinginkan.

Beruntungnya menjadi Rukia. Ketika pulang akan di manjakan oleh pria seksi yang sudah matang. Dan di sekolah, dia masih memiliki Ashido terus menempel padanya. Ashido bahkan tidak keberatan mengetahui Rukia semakin mesra dengan pacarnya.

Kali ini Orihime yang mendesah berat. Kapan ya dia memiliki kekasih seperti milik Rukia? Tidak perlu keduanya, salah satu saja sudah cukup.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Suasana rapat berlangsung serius. Beberapa karyawan dari bagian keuangan sibuk mempersentasikan berbagai kenaikan saham pada layar proyektor. Terlalu banyak yang dijabarkan, tapi keseluruhan menunjukkan setiap saham memiliki peningkatan yang bagus.

Ishida Uryuu tersenyum puas, beberapa karyawan juga begitu. Tapi… kelihatannya sedikit berbeda pada sang Presiden Direktur. Meskipun wajah tampannya menyeringai, pikirannya sedang melalang buana pada satu objek. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia.

Beberapa hari belakangan adalah petualangan yang paling fantastis. Sekarang tidak perlu repot-repot menelepon seperti memesan pizza, bila butuh Ichigo tinggal berguling ke samping, dan… taraaa…. Iblis kecilnya sudah masuk perangkap. Ngomong-ngomong… benar juga kata-kata para pakar kesehatan dibuku-buku omong kosong mereka, seks di pagi hari bisa membuat mood bagus sepajang hari. Buktinya, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibr Kurosaki Ichigo sejak pagi.

Sepertinya Rukia layak diberi hadiah atas jasanya. Kira-kira apa yang bagus?

Sepatu? Sudah banyak. Pakaian? Bahkan Ichigo sudah membeli lemari baru untuk menempatkan pakaian-pakaian yang dihadiahkannya. Cincin, gelang, atau perhisan? Jelas gadis itu kurang suka. Aneh, suka uang tapi tidak suka perhiasan. Perhiasan kan bisa dijadikan uang juga. _Well,_ sepertinya ia butuh sesuatu yang manis tapi tidak terlalu mencolok.

Bunga?

Sepertinya bunga akan cocok.

Ichigo mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Hari ini ia harus mendapatkan bunga untuk Rukia.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Dentingan lift menghantarkan Ichigo pada lantai apartemennya. Sebuah tempa tinggal yang tiga tahun ini dibeli khsus ditempat yang tenang. Ichigo bukan tipe ramai, ia lebih menikmati kesendirian untuk menjaga pikiran tetap fokus pada pelerjaan. Walaupun jadwal sedikit berubah karena kegiatan seks yang tidak memandang waktu, ia tidak kewalahan. Kuncinya cuma pada ketepatan dan mood. Lagi pula moodnya juga sedang bagus-bagusnya.

Pemuda berambut orange tersenyum merogoh saku, mencari kunci apartemen. Cuaca diluar sedang hujan, tapi sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi suasana hati.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo tersenyum melihat rangkaian bunga ditangan.

Untuk kali ini Ichigo mencoba bunga Krisan putih menjadi pilihan. Penjaga toko telah menawarinya bunga mawar untuk efek romantis, tapi tidak mungkin dipilih kan? Rukia alergi mawar. Bisa-bisa gadis itu mengamuk saat disodori bunga mawar.

Bunga Krisan cukup sederhana, namun sudah membuatnya jatuh hati dari pertama melihat. Sebuah kesan yang sama yang ia rasakan waktu pertama kali melihat Rukia. Jadi, Ichigo beranggapan bahwa bunga krisan yang akan cocok.

Mendadak terbersit sebuah ide. Bunga ia beli sebagai kejutan, kenapa tidak diberikan dengan cara kejutan?

Ichigo menyeringai lebar. Memencet sekali bel, lalu berdiri disamping pintu, berjaga-jaga apabila Rukia mengintip dulu sebelum membuka pintu.

Cklek.

"Siapa?" seorang pria berambut merah membuka pintu. Ototnya sungguh terekspos jelas karena tubuh si rambut merah hanya terbungkus handuk di pinggul. Kalau Ichigo adalah perempuan, mungkin akan meleleh seketika. Tapi, karena Ichigo laki-laki, kepalanya langsung mendidih.

Urat-urat leher Ichigo berubah tegang. Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa Ashido Kano membuka pintu? Apa ia sudah salah mengetuk pintu?

Belum lagi semua pertanyaan terjawab, pintu sudah terbanting tertutup.

Ashido memandang panik pintu. Meskipun ruang ber-AC, keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. Ia terlalu terkejut jadi refleks menutup pintu.

"Ada apa Ashido?" Rukia muncul sambil memakai handuk piayam, rambut gadis itu masih menempel basah di kulit.

Matilah sudah.

Ashido menelan air ludah dengan susah payah. "Umm… itu…"

Penjelasan Ashido mesti dipotong bunyi gedoran pintu dari luar.

Rukia mengerutkan alis. "Siapa diluar, Ashido? Kau tidak sedang memesan pizza dan tidak mau bayar kan?"

Hampir semenit Ashido menggerak-gerakkan tangan seperti bahasa isyarat—tentu tidak memiliki arti, namun ia sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun begitu melihat Rukia semakin mengerutkan alis.

"Kau lihat sendiri saja lah," ujar Ashido pasrah, membuka pintu sambil menggaruk punggung leher.

Terlihat sudah, Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri marah di ambang pintu. Tatapannya semakin marah melihat Rukia berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan cuma memakai handuk piayama. Ashido semakin salah tingkah melihat Rukia tak bereaksi apapun.

"Umm… selamat datang, Tuan Kurosaki," sapa Ashido tertawa kikuk. Ichigo langsung melotot marah. Seseorang harus segera menjelaskan padanya sebelum ia mulai melempar Ashido dari lantai sepuluh apartemen.

Rukia menandang Ashido dan Ichigo bergantian. Lalu dia sadar dirinya dan Ashido masih memakai handuk. Yah… sepertinya ada yang sedang salah paham.

"Diluar dingin, Ichigo. Masuklah," ajak Rukia menghampiri Ichigo serta menggandeng lengan si rambut orange.

Ichigo cepat menepis. "Karena dingin, kau menghangatkan diri dengan laki-laki ini, heh!" sergah Ichigo menunjuk Ashido.

Rukia diam.

Ashido mengacak-acak rambut saking frustasi. "Begini—"

Ashido belum sempat menjelaskan, Rukia malah tertawa cekikian. Gadis itu terus tertawa sambil memgangi perutnya.

"Rukia… tolong serius," pinta Ichigo dan Ashido bersamaan, membuat Rukia semakin tertawa keras.

"Kalian lucu," tawa Rukia belum berhenti, sudut matanya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air mata saking tidak bisa dihentikan tawanya. Sepertinya kedua pria malang dihadapannya harus bersabar menunggu.

"Begini," Rukia mengatur nafas agar tidak tertawa lagi. "Kau mengira aku tidur dengan Ashido kan, Ichigo?"

"Memangnya apa lagi!" geram Ichigo merasa Rukia sedikit berbelit.

"Kami tidak melakukannya, Tuan Kurosaki," jelas Ashido sedikit berhati-hati.

"Aku tidak tanya denganmu!"

"Oke, dengarkan aku," Rukia melingkarkan kedua tangan keleher Ichigo. Dalam keadaan biasa, Ichigo dengan senang hati balas memeluk. Namun sayangnya jangan berharap untuk kali ini, tangannya benar-benar sudah gatal untuk memisahkan kepala Ashido dari badan.

Rukia tersenyum simpul menatap iris kuning madu milik Ichigo, berharap tatap marah kekasihnya akan sedikit melunak. "Kami kehujanan sewaktu pulang sekolah. Karena itu aku mengajak Ashido berteduh disini."

"Sambil berteduh, sekalian bersenang-senang. Begitu?" sinis Ichigo.

"Buat apa aku bersenang-senang dengan Rukia kalau kami berada di apartemenmu," gerutu Ashido. "Kalau aku ingin, aku pasti lebih pintar dengan memilih melakukannya di gedung musik sekolah. Yang jelas tempat yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Kau!" geram Ichigo hendak memukul Ashido, untung Rukia semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Ashido, jangan memancing Ichigo," omel Rukia lalu kembali mengerling nakal pada kekasihnya. "Buat apa aku tidur dengan Ashido kalau dia tidak punya uang?"

"Cih, kau menggelikan Rukia," cela Ashido. "Meskipun aku banyak uang sekalipun, aku pasti jijik kalau harus tidur denganmu."

"Oh, kau bicara seperti aku akan tertarik saja kalau kau punya uang," balas Rukia.

"Kalian ingin bertengkar, atau mulai menjelaskan semua padaku," kesal Ichigo.

Ashido menghelas nafas sejenak. Situasi skearang tumbuh menjengkelkan, tahu begini lebih baik ia mengajak Rukia berteduk di halte bis saja.

"Rukia itu adikku, Tuan Kurosaki. Tidak mungkin kan aku meniduri adik sendiri, bayangkan saja apa rasanya kalau kau meniduri adikmu," jelas Ashido bosan.

"Yang adik itu kau! Bukan aku!" protes Rukia. "Jelas aku yang lebih tua tiga bulan darimu."

"Tapi badanmu lebih pendek dariku."

"Kau mengataiku pendek?"

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Ichigo melepaskan pelukan Rukia. Apakah ini rasanya menjadi orang dewasa sendiri ditengah anak-anak remaja sedang bertengkar. Benar-benar membuat sakit kepala.

Rukia mendengus sebal. Kali ini terpaksa dia mengalah membiarkan Ashido memposisikannya sebagai adik, dilain kesempatan Ashido tidak akan bisa.

"Ichigo, apakah kau tahu aku ini anak angkat?"

"Kau sudah pernah cerita."

"Bagus," Rukia menganggukkan kepala. "Aku di adopsi waktu umurku tujuh tahun, dan sebelum di adopsi itu, Ashido dan aku sudah berada di panti asuhan sebagai saudara."

"Kalian punya hubungan darah?"

Ashido menggeleng. "Anak panti asuhan jarang memiliki saudara yang masih sedarah."

"Psh!" dengus Ichigo. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai kalian. Dan seingatku, Orihime sedang menjodohkan kalian berdua."

"Orihime mana tahu kalau kami satu panti asuhan, kami baru bertemu lagi saja karena Orihime. Kalau sepupuku tahu hubungan kami sudah sejauh itu, mana mungkin dia terus-terusan menjodohkan kami."

Ichigo berdiri diam. Masih memandang Ashido dan Rukia bergantian dengan tatapan ragu.

Namanya juga sesama lelaki, Ashido jadi seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo. Pemuda berambut merah itu akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke Ichigo, sedikit menarik-narik handuknya yang telah menjadi sedikit longgar. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kami bisa menunjukkan panti asuhan tempat kami—"

Sial untuk Ashido. Handuk pemuda itu tiba-tiba melorot.

"Ashido!" jerit Rukia berbalik memunggungi Ashido dan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Ichigo. Jelas Ichigo langsung melotot marah atas tindakan ceroboh si rambut merah.

"E,eh…" Ashido cepat-cepat memasang handuknya. "Aku sebaiknya melihat pakaianku sudah kering atau belum."

Ashido mengambil pilihan bijak dengan cepat menghilangkan diri dari hadapan Ichigo. Kalau tidak, hadiah 'spesial' lama kelamaan pasti akan ia dapatkan dari si tuan rumah.

Ichigo mendengus sebal. Wajahnya masih jelas berkerut marah, jejak kekesalan sepertinya akan sedikit lama menghilang dari wajah. Meskipun begitu… perasaannya sedikit lega.

Ichigo menunduk menatap Rukia yang masih erat membenamkan wajah didadanya. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, tangannya juga mengusap lembut punggung Rukia. Sepertinya mereka mengatakan hal sebenarnya padanya. Kalau tidak, kenapa Rukia begitu terlihat malu melihat tubuh Ashido.

"Apakah Ashido sudah pergi?" tanya Rukia belum berani mengangkat wajah.

"Sudah," ucap Ichigo berusaha terdengar kaku.

Perlahan Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, iris violetnya begitu mengiba menatap Ichigo. "Masih marah?"

Ichigo membuang muka kearah lain.

Rukia menggigit bibir, kebiasannya apabila gugup. "Aku bicara jujur. Seperti kata Ashido, kalau perlu kita tanyakan langsung pada ibu panti asuhan—"

"Aku percaya," potong Ichigo akhirnya kembali menatap Rukia.

Rukia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, memastikan yang barusan didengar itu nyata atau tidak.

"Aku bilang, aku percaya," ulang Ichigo, terasa ada sedikit seringai di wajah kekasihnya itu. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, apakah bunga yang kau pegang itu untukku?"

"Eh?" tatapan Ichigo beralih pada tangan yang tidak mengusap punggung Rukia. Baru teringat sebelumnya ia ingin menghadiahi Rukia bunga.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan, menyodorkan bunga ketangan Rukia. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka bunga apa, jadi kubeli saja bunga—"

"Aku suka!" potong Rukia girang. "Terimakasih, Ichi…"

Ichigo mendesah berat. Lihat, sifat manja Rukia sudah mulai muncul.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Oke, peran Ashido sudah muncul… setelah chap ini, Mey ga tahu kapan Ashido akan muncul lagi… yang jelas, mungkin ada sedikit masalah muncul di chap depan… Lagi-lagi karena uang. Hooo… sepertinya Mey menjadikan masalah utama fic ini adalah uang… mungkin karena author lagi bokek kali u_u' *plak! Dilempar uang segepok ma readers –mauuuuuu….

Tolong tinggalkan review agar Mey bisa tahu isi kepala readers tentang chap ini..

n_n

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarin :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan terimakasih…

n_n

Mind to R & R?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

Jari-jari kapalan mengusap pipi yang begitu halus, dan tangan yang lain melingkar erat di pinggang mungil. Bibir yang begitu hangat sekali lagi turun menyentuh milik sang kekasih. Kurosaki Ichigo tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan ciuman lambat, tapi langsung menggigit bibir bawah si mungil dan memaksa mulutnya terpisah untuk serangan lidah. Kekasihnya mengerang indah ketika lidahnya mulai membolak-balik, menghisap, serta menikmati setiap bagian yang ditawarkan.

Rukia mengerang gelisah, merasa Ichigo tumbuh semakin agresif. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi terhadap rangsangan dari posisi yang bgitu kompromi mengangkangi Ichigo di kursi pengemudi. Lengan Ichigo di punggungnya meluncur turun cukup jauh sehingga dapat masuk kedalam rok serta meraba-raba pantatnya. Rukia merasakan jari-jari yang kuat mulai meremas pantatnya dengan nafsu seorang pria kelaparan. Tangan yang sendari tadi sibuk membelai pipinya saja juga telah perlahan-lahan turun ke leher, mulai menarik-narik paksa pita seragam. Sialan, ciuman ini sepertinya tidak ada ujung dan pangkal.

Rukia cepat melepas ciuman, dadanya naik turun dengan upaya mengisi oksigen. Iris violetnya menatap geli Ichigo.

"Sialan, Rukia," kata Ichigo serak menghempaskan kepala ke sandaran kursi.

Rukia terkikik ringan. Rupanya ia sudah cukup banyak belajar trik memancing nafsu Ichigo hingga ketingkat sekarang.

Si rambut orange mendengus sebal, mengusap punggung Rukia tanpa indikasi apapun, "Yakin tidak ingin ikut aku ke Swiss?"

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak bagus meninggalkan sekolah saat sudah memasuki semester dua. Kau kan cuma pergi seminggu."

"Hhh… oke. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa memaksamu. Ingat! Jangan—"

"Membawa atau menerima tamu laki-laki," potong Rukia bosan. Rasanya sudah beratus-ratus kali Ichigo menjejalinya dengan perintah yang sama.

"Satu lagi, Ashido Kano juga bukan pengecualian."

"Aku mengerti, Ichi…" Rukia tertawa ringan, memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir Ichigo. Entah kenapa, Ichigo sudah menjadi begitu protektif sejak kejadian Ashido yang hanya memakai handuk di apartemennya.

"Sekarang—" tangan gadis mungil bergerak menyisir rambut serta merapikan pita seragam. "—biarkan aku pergi sekolah."

Ichigo mengangguk pasrah, membukankan pintu mobil serta secara tak rela membiarkan Rukia turun dari pangkuan untuk turun dari mobil. Gadis mungil itu sekali lagi merapikan seagam setelah betul-betul menginjak tanah.

"Semoga perjalanan bisnismu menyenangkan. Sampai jumpa minggu di akhir pekan."

"Ya…" gerutu Ichigo mulai menjalankan mobil.

Meskipun sudah bergerak jauh, Rukia masih melambaikan tangan. Apartemen benar-benar akan sepi selama beberapa hari kedepan. Sedihnya…. Padahal Rukia telah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Ichigo yang setiap saat menyerangnya di tiap sudut apartemen. Ruang TV, dapur, kamar mandi, pokoknya tidak ada tempat yang berhasil membuatnya lolos. Ichigo selalu bisa menidurinya diamanapun laki-laki itu suka. Bicara soal dapur, Rukia pastikan tidak akan ada seks dalam waktu dekat yang melibatkan dapur. Dia sedang trauma karena beberapa hari yang lalu Ichigo nyaris membuat pantatnya terpanggang api kompor karena pemuda itu terlamapau bersemangat mendudukkannya di meja counter.

Sialan, rasanya kepulangan Ichigo akan terasa lama.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Orihime membongkar tas, melemparkan tiap pakaian didalamnya ke lantai.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa bawa baju tidur."

"Pakai saja punyaku," tawar Rukia. Gadis berambut hitam itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian dalam lengkap, sebelah tangannya yang memegang haduk masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut.

Empat hari tanpa Ichigo sudah menjadi kebosanan total. Rasanya seperti nenek tua yang tinggal sendirian di desa terpencil. Apartemen begitu luas, tapi dia Cuma sendirian. Heran, apa selama ini Ichigo tidak jenuh tinggal sendirian? Pantas pemuda itu bersikeras membawanya kesini. Untung dia juga memiliki cara untuk mengusir kesendiran, dia sengaja mengundang Orihime menginap.

"Memangnya muat?"

"Ada beberapa yang kebesaran untukku," sahut Rukia sibuk membongkar lemari Ichigo setelah memakai celana pendek. "Masih baru kok, pakai saja."

Orihime berdiri bingung. Memandang pintu lemari satu per satu. Jujur, terlalu banyak pintu lemari hingga dia tidak tahu mana yang milik Rukia. "Di mana?"

"Cari di lemari paling pinggir. Disana banyak baju kebesaran. O ya—" Rukia sedikit menjulurkan kepala keluar dari lemari. "—kalau ada yang kau suka, ambil saja. Aku harus menunggu bertahun-tahun lagi kalau menunggu sampai muat dibadanku."

"Benarkah?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Orihime seketika berbinar-binar. Gadis berambut caramel itu tahu pakaian-pakaian yangk ebesaran pasti bagian dari merk terkenal dan mahal dari sang kekasih. Kapan lagi bisa mendapat barang bagus.

Tubuh jangkung si rambut caramel berjalan sebuah pintu lemari, memutar kunci lemari kemudian membukanya lebar. Orihime sedikit terkesiap.

"Ada apa, Hime?" Rukia menghampiri Orihime sambil sibuk menyarungkan kaos sederhana milik Ichigo ke tubuh mungilnya.

"I,itu…" Orihime kikuk menunjuk isi lemari.

Iris violet melirik sekilas pada isi lemari, mendadak dia tertawa rendah. Pantas Orihime menjerit, sepupunya ternyata menemukan koleksi sutra 'nakalnya'.

"Kau salah membuka lemari. Semua yang didalamnya adalah favorit Ichigo."

"Se,sebanyak ini?" jerit Orihime tak lebih dari dengungan kumbang. "Berapa banyak yang sudah kau pakai?"

"Yah…" Rukia menyelipkan sedikit rambut kebelakang telinga. "Baru beberapa. Sebagian sudah ada yang dibuang karena Ichigo begitu tidak sabaran sampai merobek sutanya menjadi dua bagian.

Wajah Orihime menganga total. Dia benar-benar berusha mengendalikan wajahnya agar jangan sampai memerah semua. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan kesadaran. Sungguh, tiap kali sepupunya bercerita tentang Kurosaki Ichigo, selalu ada kejutan.

"Kau yakin kekasihmu itu manusia, Rukia?"

Rukia tergelak. "Tentu saja, Hime. Kau ini ada-ada saja."

Orhime menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menelan air ludah dengan susah payah. "Ini serius, Ruki-chna. Aku sudah banyak mengenal laki-laki ditempat tidur. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak diragukan lagi membawa permainan ke tingkat liar, tapi selalu—akan berakhir lambat, sampai berhenti total."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Ichigo?"

"Setiap kali aku mendengar ceritamu, dari awal hingga akhir permainan kalian berjalan terlampau liar. Kalau pacarmu tipe yang tidak pernah puas, okelah aku mengerti. Tapi, yang aku takutkan… kalau ternyata pacarmu memuaskan diri ditempat lain juga."

"Maksudmu—" Rukia mendorong beberapa helai rambut lagi kebelakang telinga, padahal rambutnya masih tersemat dibelakang telinga, nampak pikirannya sedang bercampur aduk. "—Ichigo punya kekasih lain?"

Orihime mengangguk enggan.

"Yah… apa boleh buat kalau begitu," ucap Rukia pasrah.

"Rukia… kau tidak boleh menerima begitu saja, kau harus mencari tahu. Bisa saja dia memiliki istri juga."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Sejak aku pulang dari Swiss, kau terlihat sering melamun," cemberut Ichigo masih sibuk memasang dasi didepan cermin.

Rukia tersenyum sekilas, menghampiri Ichigo untuk membantu memasang dasi.

"Hei, hei… kau ini kenapa?"

Bibir Rukia mengerucut membentuk sebuah ekspresi, jari-jarinya sedikit memainkan untaian dasi yang sudah selesai terpasang rapi. Iris violetnya memandang ragu pada Ichigo. "Aku hamil."

"Heh?" alis Ichigo sedikit berkerut. "Kalau begitu, cepat gugurkan."

Ucapan Ichigo membuat tubuh Rukia terhuyung kebelakang, susah payah dia berusaha menahan diri jangan sampai pingsan. Tubuhnya terasa kehilangan nyawa hingga harus bersandar di meja rias.

"Kalau… aku tidak mau?"

Ichigo tersenyum simpul, maju selangkah hendak memberi kecupan, namun Rukia langsung menghindar. Akhirnya cuma helaan nafas yang menerpa pipi Rukia. Kekasihnya sedang mendesah berat sambil memijit ringat pundaknya.

"Pergilah, nanti kau terlambat."

"Kau mengusirku supaya bisa menangis sendiri?"

Wajah Rukia masih berpaling ke arah lain. Nafas tertahan ditenggorokan, hampir seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tidak peduli tangan Ichigo begitu hangat memijat pundak, dia hanya merasa dingin.

Tolong jangan biarkan air mata jatuh sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai menangis.

"Rukia… aku mengerti kalau kau ingin melahirkan anak itu. Tapi… aku sedang berpikir," tangan Ichigo terasa sedikit tegang di pundak. Menbuat Rukia kebingungan menerka-nerka isi pemikiran si ambut orange.

Rukia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, betul-betul mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar semua kemungkinan terburuk.

"Rukia…"

Si mungil memejamkan mata erat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti sekolah karena sedang hamil."

Mata Rukia tersentak terbuka. Heh?

Perlahan wajahnya memberanikan diri menatap Ichigo. Ekspresi pemuda itu masih tersenyum lembut, menjalankan tangan dari pundak merayap ke pipi.

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan kau melahirkan anakku, percayalah. Aku menyuruhmu menggugurkannya cuma karena ingin jangan sampai kau menyia-nyiakan kepintaranmu. Kau layak mendapatkan pendidikan tertinggi. Tapi—kalau kau berhenti sekolah, aku baik-baik saja dengan itu. Aku dukung semua keputusanmu."

Panik segera memudar dari tubuh Rukia, meninggalkan kehangatan yang indah antara dia dan kekasihnya.

"Benarkah?" gumam Rukia, masih setengah percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

Rukia tersenyum ringan, membenamkan wajah didada Ichigo, betul-betul meresapi aroma hangat sang kekasih. Jari-jari Ichigo perlahan mengusap punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, besok temani aku kerumah sakit."

"Untuk melakukan yang mana? Memeriksa kandungan, atau—"

"Obat pencegah kehamilanku habis."

Wajah Ichigo yang semula santai mulai berkerut kecil. "Untuk apa kau beli obat itu lagi?"

"Aku tidak hamil, idiot. Aku berbohong."

"Sialan. Dasar iblis kecil," gerutu Ichigo. Lagi-lagi Rukia berhasil mempermainkannya.

Rukia terkikik ringan, ada sesuatu yang hangat merayapi hatinya. Sesuatu, sesuatu perasaan yang membuat perutnya seperti diisi ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Apakah mungkin perasaan ini…

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Rukia menggelengkan kepala pelan, menjauhkan diri dari dada Ichigo. "Pergilah, kau sudah terlambat."

"Semua itu karena siapa sih," sindir Ichigo meraih ponselnya, buru-buru menelepon Ishida untuk menjemputnya dengan transportasi tercepat karena kalau berkendara sendiri dalam keadaan terburu-buru akan sedikit berbahaya.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia bersenandung riangan menyusun beberapa baju didalam lemari. Lega rasanya mengetahui Ichigo sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau—seandainya—dia sedang mengandung. Soal kecurigaan Orihime bahwa Ichigo memiliki istri juga belum terbukti benar. Ichigo tidak mungkin selalu menetap di apartemen—bersamanya, apabila memiliki istri. Dan sejauh ini Rukia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa kekasihnya sedang tidurr dengan perempuan lain.

Drrt… drrt…

Ponsel Rukia yang bergetar di meja rias membuat perhatian gadis itu teralih. Sambil duduk di kursi meja rias, dia menjawab panggilan di ponsel.

"Ada apa, Hime?"

Rukia diam mendengarkan suara Orihime begitu panik berbicara diseberang.

"Aku tidak punya uang, Orihime. Seingatku, bulan kemarin kita sudah cukup mengumpulkan uang untuk pemeriksaan Bibi Yorouchi bulan ini. Masa sia-sia saja kita bekerja ditempat Rangiku waktu itu."

Rukia meringis menjauhkan telepon dari telinga. Orihime benar-benar ingin membuatnya tuli dengan teriakannya itu.

"Dengar, Hime. Ichigo tidak memberiku uang karena aku tidak ada meminta. Dan sekarang dia sedang pergi rapat. Aku tidak mungkin meminta uang secara mendadak, aku harus—"

Rukia tiba-tiba terdiam. Bukan karena Orihime menyela perkataannya, tapi matanya menangkap dompet Ichigo tergeletak di atas meja. Sepertinya dompet itu tertinggal.

"E-eh, nanti aku hubungi beberapa menit lagi ya," ucap Rukia cepat menutup telepon.

Matanya kembali terfokus pada dompet. Tidak diragukan lagi, isinya pasti melebihi satu juta, jumlah uang yang dia butuhkan sekarang. _Well_, apa sebaiknya ia ambil dari sana dulu ya?

Tangan Rukia gemetar perlahan menyetuh dompet Ichigo.

"Tidak boleh!" protes Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kalau sekarang dia mengambil uang itu tanpa izin, itu sama artinya dengan mencuri. Ichigo pasti akan tahu kalau uangnya diambil. Tapi… kalau tidak diambil, bagaimana dengan Bibi Yorouchi? Bibinya itu baru selesai dioperasi, tinggal beberapa kali rawat jalan untuk membuat sang bibi sembuh. Bibinya pasti akan sulit sembuh kalau rawat jalannya terputus.

Gemetar tangan Rukia mendekati dompet Ichigo. Untuk kali ini, setidaknya biarkan dia mendapatkan uang secara tidak baik. Meskipun mencuri, dan meskipun itu diluar kebiasaannya—

'Maafkan aku, Ichigo,' batin Rukia membuka dompet Ichigo, menghitung lembaran uang sesuai yang dibutuhkan.

"Butuh uang berapa?"

Rukia terkesiap menjatuhkan dompet ke lantai. Bodohnya dia karena tidak mendengar suara orang masuk kekamar.

Itu Ichigo. Pemuda itu pasti kembali karena sadar dompetnya sudah tertinggal, dan sekarang—Ichigo menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang mencuri.

"I,Ichigo…"

Serius, Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seluruh sel otaknya beku untuk mencari alasan.

Ichigo membungkuk, memungut dompet yang terjatuh dilantai. Meskipun sudah melihat Rukia mengobrak-abrik isi dompet, laki-laki berambut orange itu tidak memeriksa ulang isi dompet atau memastikan jumlahnya tidak berkurang, sama sekali tidak bertindak seperti orang yang baru kecurian."

"Kau butuh uang berapa?" ulang Ichigo berwajah datar.

Marah kah?

"A,aku… aku…" wajah Rukia kian memucat.

Drrt… drrt…

Ponsel Rukia bergetar di meja rias.

"Jawab ponselmu," perintah Ichigo tapi hanya reaksi beku dari Rukia.

Ichigo menghela nafas meraih ponsel Rukia. Walaupun telah menekan tombol jawab, ia tidak berbicara apapun ketika ponsel ditempelkan ditelinga.

"_Ruki-chan! Kenapa lama sekali? Uang satu jutanya sudah ada kan?"_

Aaa… Ichigo menebak itu Inoue Orihime.

Tanpa mendengar lebih lanjut ocehan Orihme, Ichigo memutuskan panggilan. Tangannya langsung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet. Di sodorkannya semua uang itu bersamaan dengan ponsel ketangan Rukia.

"Aku akan pulang terlamabat," ucap Ichigo menyimpan dompetnya kesaku.

Hanya itu. Cuma itu saja yang Ichigo katakan, lalu pergi. Sedikitpun pemuda berambut orange itu tidak menyebut-nyebut tentang Rukia yang sudah tertangkap basah mencuri. Apakah karena sedang terburu-buru, jadi Ichigo tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun? Lalu, bagaiaman nanti—setelah pemuda itu pulang?

Tubuh Rukia merosot ke lantai. Sekarang harus bagaimana?

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Yah, benar kan? It's cause money… uang, uang, uang… *author nyanyi gaje…

Sebenarnya Mey bingung ma kelanjutannya, tapi lihatlah nanti… siapa tahu waktu mau tidur memeluk guling tiba-tiba muncul ide…

Tolong tinggalkan review agar Mey bisa tahu isi kepala readers tentang chap ini..

n_n

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarin :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan terimakasih…

Selalu, pereview adalah yang terbaik…

n_n

Mind to R & R?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

Langkah gontai mewakili ekspresi putus asa yang begitu tergambar jelas di wajah. Kaki-kaki mungilnya seperti berjalan tanpa arah meskipun jelas dia tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, menuju tempat Orihime menunggu.

Rukia mendesah lemah.

Lagi-lagi dia menghancurkan kepercayaan Ichigo. Mengapa otaknya begitu bodoh sampai-sampai bisa mengendalikannya mengambil uang tanpa seizing si pemilik? Walaupun sewaktu kecil sebelum tinggal di panti asuhan Rukia pernah mencuri—bersama Ashido, yang dicurinya adalah orang-orang tidak tahu diri yang suka memperlakukan anak yatim piatu seperti onggokkan sampah. Jelas Ichigo bukan salah satu yang memiliki sifat sama seperti mereka. Ichigo berbeda. Pemuda itu selalu perhatian dan tak pernah sedikitpun bersikap pelit. Dan sekarang—cuma karena uang satu juta—dia sudah mengacaukan segalanya.

Bagaimana cara memberbaikinya? Masihkah Ichigo mempercayainya lagi? Atau—haruskah dia menceritakan tentang Bibi Yorouichi pada Ichigo?

Ada yang aneh… kenapa selama ini Ichigo tidak pernah bertanya kemana perginya semua uang yang telah diberi? Yah, sebenarnya wajar. Kekasih berambut orangenya memang begitu disibukan oleh pekerjaan, tidak ada guna bagi kekasihnya mencari tahu pergi kemana uang 'kecil' yang sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi isi dompet.

"Rukia~" Orihime muncul membuyarkan lamunan.

Rukia memaksakan senyum dibibir, tangannya mulai merogoh isi tas untuk mengeluarkan uang. Kalau tidak segera dikeluarkan, sepupunya bisa saja mulai mengoceh hingga membuat telinganya nyaris tuli—

"Pacarmu benar-benar baik."

Huh?

"Pa,car?" suara Rukia sedikit gagap.

Orihime mengangguk riang. "Beberapa menit yang lalu pacarmu mengirimkan bawahannya untuk mengurus semua biaya pengobatan Bibi Yorouchi sampai selesai."

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Rukia hampir melongo.

Orihime langsung memasang wajah cemberut sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Tekadang sepupunya yang satu ini meskipun pintar bisa sedikit lamban. "Tentu saja bisa. Pacarmu kan orang kaya."

"Bukan," Rukia menggelengkan kepala, bersusah payah menelan ludah. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa?"

Sejenak Rukia membuka mulut, namun dia menggeleng cepat. Tidak ada gunanya bercerita pada Orihime, lebih baik dia mencari keputusan sendiri.

"Aku harus pulang."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Terlalu banyak beban pikiran yang memukul, membuat Rukia benar-benar lumpuh dan tidak tahu lagi harus bertindak apa. Semua berjalan terlampau membingungkan. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan selalu muncul membayangi. Apakah selama ini Ichigo sudah tahu masalah ekonomi keluarganya? Lalu, buat apa ia memberinya uang tadi pagi? Apa ini sekedar lelucon?

Rukia menggeram jengkel. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana cara Ichigo menilainya. Kalau ini memang sebuah lelucon, jelas tidak lucu. Maka tindakan yang harus dilakukan adalah segera menghentikan permainan. Tapi… bagaiaman kalau ini bukan lelucon? Dan, jika Ichigo tulus, bagaiamana?

Lelah mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan didalam kamar sambil menggenggam ponsel, Rukia mulai memberanikan diri menghubungi seseorang yang bisa segera menghubungkannya dengan Ichigo. Tidak ada waktu menunggu hingga Ichigo pulang.

Mereka berdua perlu berbicara.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Setelah lift terbuka, kau akan langsung menemukan pintu ruang kerja Kurosaki," terang Ishida datar seperti biasa.

Mata asisten direktur Seireitei Inc. sesekali melirik jam dipergelangan tangan dengan malas. Ia sepertinya harus mengatur ulang jadwal atasannya. Memang harus. Soalnya ia sekarang seperti petugas yang sedang mengantarkan kesukaan sang bos yang sudah siap santap. Ishida kenal watak Ichigo, daripada menghadiri rapat Ichigo jelas lebih memilih melakukan seks dengan kekasih mungilnya sebagai penghilang stress. Dasar atasan pedofil, selalu suka seks, tapi anehnya sekalipun pekerjaannya tidak pernah terganggu. Yah, selagi hobi sang atasan tidak merusak kinerja kerja, ia tak pantas memprotes apapun.

"Kita sudah sampai," lagi-lagi cuma Ishida yang berbicara. "Kau bisa pergi sendirian kan?"

"Ya," Rukia mengangguk. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Ishida-san."

Ishida melirik malas. "Psh, pastikan saja bajumu tidak robek waktu pulang nanti."

Rukia membungkukkan badan sebagai isyarat terimaksih, kakinya begitu kikuk meninggalkan lift, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin Ishida melihat pipinya yang memerah karena perkataan barusan. Prediksi Ishida Uryuu cenderung tepat, tak jarang laki-laki berkulit pucat itu memasuki apartemen Ichigo ketika dirinya dan Ichigo cuma terbungkus selimut berbaring di karpet ruang tamu. Wajar kalau Ishida menjadi hafal dengan kebiasan Ichigo yang tidak bisa menjaga tangan sendiri ketika Rukia didekatnya. Tapi perlu diingat lagi, tujuannya kesini memang untuk berbicara dengan Ichigo, sayangnya tidak menutup kemungkinan ada seks meja sebagai tambahan.

Melakukan seks di atas meja kerja Ichigo? Apa rasanya ya?

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sesekali tangannya akan menepuk pipi sendiri. Ingat! Dia cuma ingin berbicara, jangan mulai memikirkan hal-hal menyimpang lainnya.

Jarak lift dengan ruangan Ichigo memang tidak begitu jauh, baru beberapa langkah kaki Rukia—yang terbiasa melangkah pendek karena ukuran tubuh—sudah hampir tiba. Dari jarak ini ia saja meja kosong sekretaris yang terletak disebelah pintu kantor telah terlihat.

Kosong?

Rukia menjilat gugup bibirnya yang kering. Tadi Ishida Uryuu mengatakan Ichigo berada diruangannya. Huh? Jadi dia harus mengetuk sendiri pintunya.

Tangan Rukia begitu berkeringat menyentuh gagang pintu, jatungnya terus berpacu memukul-mukul dari dalam seolah akan melompat keluar.

Oke, tenang, tinggal buka pintunya dan—

Rukia cepat membekap mulutnya dengan tangan agar jangan menjerit. Ada. Didalam sana kekasihnya sedang duduk di kursi kerja, punggung pemuda itu begitu santai bersandar pada sandaran kursi, dan satu pemanis disana. Seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca duduk di atas meja menghadapi Ichigo. Lewat potongan kemeja yang begitu pas di badan, bentuk tubuh gadis itu begitu memiliki lekuk yang indah. Dengan senyum menggoda gadis itu mencondongkan badan kedepan, seakan menawarkan pemandangan dadanya—dua kali milik Rukia—pada Ichigo.

Ichigo melipat tangan didepan dada, memiringkan kepala sambil menyeringai nakal. Ekspresi ini…

Oh, _Kami-sama_… jangan…

"—_yang aku takutkan… kalau ternyata pacarmu memuaskan diri ditempat lain juga."_

Rukia menggelengkan kepala kuat. Tidak, Ichigo tidak mungkin bermain dengan gadis lain. Mustahil Ichigo melakukannya. Pemuda itu pernah berkata kalau yang diinginkannya cuma dirinya seorang.

Heh, seorang?

Adakah Ichigo mengatakan ia hanya ingin Rukia—dan tidak ada yang lain?

Dua tetes cairan asin meluncur melewati lekuk pipi, lalu bergabung di ujung dagu Rukia.

Tidak pernah. Ichigo tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin gadis-gadis lain. Dulu ia cuma bilang ingin Rukia, tidak ada embel-embel lain.

Hadapilah, Rukia. Pada kenyataannya Ichigo memang tidak puas dengan satu gadis. Laki-laki berambut orange itu memang hampir sepanjang waktu melakukan seks dengannya di apartemen., tapi itu bukan jaminan bahwa di tempat lain Ichigo tidak bisa. Di kantor misal. Contohnya…

'Sekarang,' isak Rukia nyaris seperti bisikan angin.

Apakah kali ini dia ingin menyangkalnya lagi? Ini sudah cukup jelas meskipun berkali-kali lagi disangkal. Ini nyata, hatinya betul-betul sakit melihat Ichigo bersama gadis lain. Nyaris seperti dihujam seribu tusukan.

Benar.

Perasaan ini… Rukia telah jatuh cinta pada Ichigo.

Rukia berlari menuju lift. Langkahnya begitu gemetar hingga sedikit bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang baru keluar dari lift. Gadis itu tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan sifat kurang sopannya, meskipun orang yang ditabrakknya terus memandang aneh padanya, Rukia tetap acuh membiarkan pintu lift tetutup sepunuhnya.

Tubuh mungilnya langsung merosot begitu bersandar ke dinding lift yang begitu dingin, sedingin hatinya. Matanya terpejam erat, jari-jarinya meremas tali tas melebihi kekuatan yang wajar.

Jangan menangis, Rukia. Jangan…

Tidak bisa. Meski otaknya melarang sekalipun, beberapa tetesan cairan bening lagi-lagi lolos dari pelupuk mata. Ia sakit. Inilah akibatnya melanggar peraturan kecil seorang perempuan penghibur di atas kasur, jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada orang yang kita layani.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Mandi air hangat sama sekali tidak membantu mengurangi lelah. Pekerjaan di kantor membuatnya sepeti robot yang tidak berhenti menghasilakan. Sekarang pertengahan Desember, dan cuaca diluar sungguh sialan dingin. Lengkaplah sudah, otot kaku, cuaca dingin, hasilnya… ia ingin seks.

Ughh… kubur saja keinginan itu. Walaupun kakinya telah menginjak lantai kamar, tetap tidak bisa karena Rukia-nya sudah tidur. Ini jam sebelas malam, meski sedang libur tetap jarang ada orang yang masih terjaga jam segini. Yah, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo mendesah sedih, setelah memakai piyama lengkap ia langsung masuk kedalam selimut bergabung dengan kekasihnya. Tangannya terjulur memeluk Rukia yang tidur memunggunginya, mengubur hidungnya di rambut hitam yang beraroma lavender. Sial, dasar iblis kecil. Aroma lavender memang selalu membuat laki-laki terangsang dua kali lebih cepat. Apa sebaiknya Rukia dibangunkan saja?

Walau sedikit ragu, tangan Ichigo perlahan merambat masuk kedalam baju kaos tipis yang Rukia kenakan. Temperature cuaca begitu dingin, tapi gadis mungilnya tetap memakai baju kaos miliknya saat tidur. Jelas baju kos itu kebesaran dibadan si mungil. Ichigo menyeringai geli, disaat tidurpun Rukia selalu ingin menggodanya.

"Rukia…" bisik Ichigo menggigit daun telinga Rukia, tangannya juga bergerak mengusap perut si mungil.

"Nghh…"

"Bangun, sayang…"

Rukia mengeliat enggan, mencoba mendorong Ichigo pergi. "Besok pagi saja, Ichigo."

"Aku mau sekarang…" bisik Ichigo kian manja.

Sial. Laki-laki keras kepala.

Rukia membuka mata, pandangannya masih sedikit kabur karena mengantuk. Nafas hangat Ichigo terasa jelas menerpa wajah. Rukia ingin menyuarakan penolakan lagi, namun cepat dibungkam oleh bibir hangat si rambut orange. Ciuman terasa mengantuk, tapi lapar. Ichigo bersemangat membuka paksa bibirnya dan mulai menjelajahi mulutnya dengan lidah. Ini hanya berlangsung beberapa detik untuk membawa pergi rasa kantuk, meninggalakan kerakusan bercampur kebutuhan Ichigo yang kian menggebu-gebu. Bahkan dua detik kemudian, Ichigo cepat berguling di atasnya dan menekan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu lebih keras.

"Ichigo…" desah Rukia melepas ciumannya, memalingkan wajah kearah lain. Namun Ichigo tampaknya tidak keberatan, dengan santainya bibir pemuda itu berpindah menelusuri lehernya.

Tangan Rukia masih berupaya mendorong Ichigo pergi. "Darimana, hhh… kau tahu… tentang bibiku?"

"Heh?"

Oke. Ichigo ingin seks, dan Rukia ingin bicara. Berarti harus ada cara untuk membuatnya jadi sejalan.

"Aku akan membiarkan ini jadi lebih mudah kalau kau mau berbicara lebih dulu," janji Rukia.

Ichigo otomatis mengangkat kepala, menatap langsung wajah Rukia yang begitu memerah karena permainan meraka. Gadis itu berjanji akan membuat semua lebih mudah kalau mereka berbicara, berarti ia bisa meminta lebih dari satu putaran. Lumayan. Berbicara dulu sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

"Dari Ishida," ucap Ichigo santai sesekali mengecup leher Rukia.

Rukia mengatur nafasnya. "Kapan kau tahu? Apa sudah sejak lama?"

"Tidak. Baru saja tadi pagi. Kalau Ishida sudah sejak lama."

"Kalau asistemu tahu sejak lama, kenapa kau baru tahu tadi? Apakah Ishida-san tidak memberitahumu?"

"Aku yang melarangnya cerita semua padaku. Aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu. Tapi, ketika melihat kau mengambil uangku tadi pagi, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah cerita apapun padaku."

"Kau… kasihan padaku?"

Ichigo sedikit mencibir. "Tidak."

"Mengapa tidak?" jerit Rukia tercekik di tenggorokkan. Ichigo tidak lagi melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya, tapi nafasnya masih belum juga teratur.

"Karena kau akan lari dariku kalau kukasihani. Aku kenal watakmu, kau tidak pernah ingin dikasihani orang lain. Apakah sudah cukup?"

Sungguh manis. Apakah benar Kurosaki Ichigo yang berbicara barusan. Pikir Rukia sinis. Tidak ingin Rukia lari darinya, atau tidak ingin kekurangan boneka seks?

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

"Jadi, apakah sekarang sudah boleh terserah aku?" tanya Ichigo, ada sedikit seringai dari nada suaranya.

Hanya dengan sekali anggukan lemah, Ichigo langsung melepaskan kontrol yang telah dipegang sejak tadi. Mulai menikmati seluruh bagian tubuh Rukia dengan keinginan yang sejak tadi ditahan.

Rukia memalingkan wajah, membiarkan Ichigo berpesta pada tubuhnya. Sentuhan Ichigo begitu menghanyutkan, namun tetap saja Rukia merasakan jijik. Karena dia tahu, tangan itu sebelumnya pasti sudah menyentuh perempuan lain di kantor pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Arrrrghhhh... ideku buntu!

Beginilah idenya berkembang… Sepertinya tidak ada kejelasan untuk chap mendatang akan seperti apa. Jadi, tolong tinggalkan review agar Mey bisa tahu isi kepala readers tentang chap ini..

Mey bener-bener minta map ga bisa balas review, bisa update kilat aja dah syukur kayaknya... jadi map buat readers... u_u

n_n

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarin :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan terimakasih…

Selalu, pereview adalah yang terbaik…

n_n

Mind to R & R?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

Air pancuran terus mengalir mengikuti lekuk tubuh telanjang Rukia. Air hangat telah membuat kulitnya merah muda seperti bayi, menyapu busa sabun dari tiap bagian sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Bagus.

Hanya tinggal lima menit lagi dia perlu bertahan dibawah pancuran, setelah itu pakai seragam dan cepat-cepat pergi sekolah. Ichigo tidak bisa menahannya dengan alsasan apapun karena akan membuatnya terlambat mengikuti ujian akhir kalau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu. Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai pukul 08.45, sekarang pukul 08.10. Tidak akan ada sarapan pagi bersama ataupun _quickie sex_. Sempurna.

"Rukia, berapa lama lagi kau mau mandi?" seru Ichigo menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Untung sudah dikunci, kalau tidak pasti sudah menerobos sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Rukia, nanti kau bisa terlambat sekolah."

Rukia menyeringai puas, mematikan keran air. "Ya, sebentar."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Secepat mungkin Rukia mengancing seragam, berlari kesana kemari memakai seragam serta menyiapkan buku pelajaran. Sangat berantakan dan tidak teratur, ingin memperjelas kesan bahwa dia sedang teburu-buru.

Ichigo masuk ke kamar, tangan kirinya dimasukkan kedalam saku dan sebelahnya lagi membawa segelas susu. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng melihat ketidak teraturan Rukia, benar-benar seperti orang yang ruamhnya sedang terkena gempa. Rukia terlalu panik.

"Aneh, belakangan ini kau sering kesiangan, padahal malamnya kita tidak melakukan apa-apa," komentar Ichigo menyodorkan segelas susu, Rukia mengambil serta meneguk habis sarapannya.

"Terima kasih," Rukia mengembalikan gelas dan kembali berkutat dengan pita seragam.

Ichigo meletakkan gelas di meja didekatnya, matanya begitu santai mengamati Rukia. Cuma memandangi kekasihnya seperti ini saja sudah terasa menyenangkan. Ada perasaan hangat bila Rukia ada disekitarnya.

"Hari ini terakhir ujian kan?"

"Hmm, ya…"

Ichigo tersenyum simpul, perlahan memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Rasanya tiap kontak sekecil apapun dengan Rukia selalu sangat berarti akhir-akhir ini. "Bagaimana…"

"Ichigo…" Rukia menggeliat pergi. "Aku sedang buru-buru."

Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari saluran pernafasan Ichigo. Inilah sebabnya ia begitu menganggap berarti kontak kecil dengan Rukia, lagi-lagi kekasih mungilnya bersikap tidak ingin disentuh. Apakah karena moodnya sedang jelek atau bagaimana, yang jelas Rukia selalu mengkambing hitamkan ujian sebagai alasan untuk menghindar.

Ichigo mengambil langkah berdiri dibelakang Rukia, kali ini ia tidak mencoba memeluknya lagi. "Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu makan malam di restoran bagus. Dan waktu pulang—"

Rukia terkesiap saat Ichigo mengecup lehernya. Membuat si kepala orange menyeringai puas. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sudah jarang melakukan seks, pasti Rukia juga rindu disentuh.

"—kita bisa mengadakan pesta kecil di atas kasur."

"Ti,tidak bisa, Ichigo…" Rukia menyiku Ichigo pergi. "Aku sedang memasuki masa menstruasi."

Ichigo cemberut kecil. "Seingatku dua minggu lalu kau juga bilang begitu. Meskipun aku laki-laki, aku tahu perempuan mengalaminya satu kali dalam sebulan."

"Tentu saja bisa," ketus Rukia. "Perempuan bisa mengalami dua kali disebabkan siklus pertama terhambat karena stress. Dan kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku stress karena ujian."

Benar kan? Lagi-lagi ujian di jadikan alasan.

Ichigo melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dengan sebal. Makin lama perkataan Rukia terdengar seperti omong kosong yang memuakkan. Yah—tapi dia Rukia, kekasihnya. Rukia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba sengaja menghindarinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Selama hubungan mereka berjalan baik-baik saja, ia tidak patut menaruh kecuriagaan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu kapan aku bisa menyentuhmu?" keluhnya. "Sudah dua minggu lebih kau membuatku tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ayo pikir, alasan apa lagi yang harus dipergunakan. Dia tahu tidak mungkin selamanya terus menghindari Ichigo. Kalau sekarang Ichigo menelanjanginya dengan paksa, laki-laki itu pasti akan tahu kalau dia sudah berbohong mengenai masalah menstruasi. Satu hal yang patut diwasapadai, karena jelas Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah suka dibohongi.

"Rukia…"

Drrt… drrt…

Selamat, dewi fortuna tengah berpihak pada Rukia. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel gadis mungil itu bergetar sebelum menemukan alasan yang bagus untuk membohongi Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum kikuk lalu meraih ponsel. Ekor matanya sesekali melirik jam dinding beserta wajah cemberut Ichigo.

"Ya, ini siapa?"

Jeda.

"A… maaf, aku sibuk," ucap Rukia menutup telepon. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi membuang waktu bebicara ditelepon, jam masuk sekolah sudah makin dekat.

"Siapa?"

"Orang salah sambung," jawab Rukia asal, merapikan isi tas.

Alis Ichigo berkerut. "Lagi?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Sudah, ya. Aku harus pergi sekolah."

"Biar aku an—"

Terlambat. Rukia sudah menghilang dari balik pintu dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen. Ichigo mendesah pasrah sambil menggaruk-garuk punggung leher

"Ya, sudahlah…"

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia meremas jari-jari dipangkuan, bantal duduk memang begitu empuk, namun entah rasanya seperti duduk di atas batu karena saking tegangnya. Iris violetnya juga sesekali memandang gugup pada sosok pria berbadan tegap duduk berhadapan hanya terpisahakan oleh meja.

Pria itu memang memiliki usia sekitar lima tahun di atas Ichigo, namun penampilan dan juga wajah begitu tersamarkan hingga pria itu terlihat sebaya atau paling tidak selisih dua tahun di atas Ichigo. Rambutnya hitam pekat, tidak ada rambut putih yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda penuan. Jelas Rukia jadi terkecoh oleh penampilannya.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu," suara berat si pria begitu tegas dan berwibawa di telinga.

Rukia menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Maaf, aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dan aku tinggal dengannya sekarang. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

Mata si pria langsung menyipit tajam. Tersinggung atau marah? Mana Rukia tahu. Yang jelas tatapan itu begitu tidak nyaman dihadapi. Kalau bisa, sejak tadi Rukia ingin segera pergi dari hadapan pria itu.

"Dari informasi yang kuperoleh, kau bersamanya karena uang."

Hhh… bukan orang terkenal, tapi terlalu banyak orang-orang yang menyelidiki latar belakang kehidupannya. Baik Ichigo dan pria di hadapannya ini sama saja. Selalu bisa tahu kehidupannya tanpa bertanya pada orangnya dulu.

"Aku bisa memberimu lebih banyak uang kalau kau mau tinggal bersamaku dan memutuskan hubunga dengan kekasihmu selamanya."

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Tawaran pria berambut hitam itu memang terdengar menggiurkan, siapa sih yang tidak ingin uang bayak? Tapi akal sehatnya masih menyadarkan Rukia untuk tetap bersama Ichigo. Bagaimanapun juga, Ichigo jauh lebih dulu berarti. Meskipun Ichigo memiliki gadis lain, tetap Rukia tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Karena kekasihnya itu belum mengatakan perpisahan ataupun berniat melepas hubungan mereka.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Aku juga akan membiayai hidup orang tua angkatmu."

Lagi. Rukia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, ini bukan karena uang. Aku memang tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihku."

Si pria berambut hitam mendengus ringan. Walau kesal, ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat begitu dingin. "Kalau seandainya kekasihmu membuangmu, apakah kau mau ikut denganku?"

Bagaiamana seandainya Ichigo membuang Rukia?

Umm, _well_… Rukia menjilat bibir gugup, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut kebelakang telinga. Kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi, tapi…

"Bagaimana, Rukia?"

Iya. Bagaimana kalau Ichigo menggantikan posisinya dengan gadis lain? Haruskan Rukia memohon cinta atau berterus terang tentang perasaannya pada si rambut orange, atau menerima semuanya dan memulai kehidupan dari awal. Tapi, kalau memulai dari awal, bagaimana dengan paman dan bibinya. Sekarang mereka bisa hidup karena dibiayai Ichigo, kalau hubungan mereka berakhir…

"Akan aku pikirkan," ucap Rukia singkat. Membungkukkan badan, lalu berdiri tegak.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang. Kekasihku sebentar lagi pulang dari tempat kerjanya."

"Pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku."

Rukia membungkuk lagi, "Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Langkah kaki tergesah-gesah membuat Rukia hampir kekurangan oksigen. Sekarang sudah sore, ia harus segera pulang agar tidak meninggalkan kecurigaan. Selama ini begitu susahnya menyimpan rahasia tetang pria yang baru ditemui dari Ichigo, belum lagi Ichigo sudah mulai curiga dengan telepon-telepon salah sambung yang selalu mengarah pada Rukia. Memang Ichigo masih percaya bahwa itu telepon salah sambung, tapi kalau terus-terusan Rukia sebut telepon salah sambung, lama-kelamaan Ichigo bisa curiga. Buktinya tadi pagi Ichigo sudah mulai mencurigainya.

Rukia kian memacu langkahnya. Sialan. Kenapa laki-laki tadi meminta bertemu di lantai 15 hotel sih? Kenapa tidak mencari kamar dilantai satu saja, setidaknya kalau dilantai satu dia bisa cepat sampai di lobi, bukannya masih berputar-putar dikoridor mencari-cari lift. Ah, Rukia menyunggingkan senyum. Tinggal berbelok sedikit, akan tiba di lift.

Brukk…

Rukia meringis terduduk di lantai. Ketika akan berbelok, tiba-tiba tubuh mungilnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar hotel. Dia sedang sial sepertinya. Padahal sedang terburu-buru, ada saja yang ingin menghambat.

"Maafkan—lho, Rukia?"

Masih sedikit meringis, Rukia mendongakkan wajah ke atas. Huh? Inoue Orihime? Sedang apa sepupunya di hotel bintang lima?

Orihime menjulurkan tangan membantu Rukia berdiri. Aneh, tangan gadis itu begitu dingin ketika Rukia sambut.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Hime?"

"I,itu, aku dan Grimmjow akan—"

"A… aku tahu," potong Rukia.

Buat apa lagi seorang Inoue Orihime ke hotel bersama laki-laki kalau bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi kenapa tangan sepupunya begitu dingin, wajahnya juga begitu pucat? Jangan-jangan Grimmjow sudah berbuat kasar pada Orihime. Tidak-tidak, terlalu cepat untuk mengambil kesimpulan. Masih belum ada bukti, tapi… sedikit wasapada taka pa kan?

"Mana Grimmjow?"

"Grimm-kun masih didalam kamar hotel," tunjuk Orihime pada pintu hotel tempat ia keluar barusan.

"Kenapa dia tidak keluar bersamamu?"

Orihime melirik kekiri dan kenan sedikit panik. Ada sesuatu yang pastinya membuat Orihime takut. Rukia yakin memang ada yang sedang disembunyikan gadis itu.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku malah ingin kami segera keluar dari hotel ini."

Apakah benar dugaan Rukia? Gadis mungil itu tahu Grimmjow adalah orang baik, namun tak jarang di sekolah ada berita miring yang menyebutkan bahwa laki-laki berambut biru itu memiliki tempramen kasar. Bisa saja ia memukuli Orihime ketika berhubungan seks. Kelainan seks seperti itu begitu umum terjadi kan.

Raut wajah Rukia langsung berubah serius. "Orihime, apa yang sudah Grimmjow lakukan hingga membuatmu seperti orang ketakutan begini?"

Orihime menggeleng cepat. "Grimm-kun tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, Rukia."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ketakutan?"

"A,aku…"

"Ya?" Rukia semakin tidak sabaran. Apa sih yang sedang terjadi pada sepupunya ini? Awas kalau Grimmjow berani berbuat macam-macam pada Orihime.

"Aku melihat nii-chan di lobi hotel."

Ini baru namanya masalah.

"Kalau tahu ada Sora-nii disini, kenapa kalian tidak segera pergi?"

"Tidak bisa," jerit Orihime pelan hampir menangis. "Aku merasa Nii-chan melihatku tadi. Kau tahu sifat Nii-chan kan, dia tidak pernah tahu aku memiliki banyak kekasih, aku yakin sekarang dia sedang menanyakan nomor kamarku pada resepsionis."

"Tidak bisakah kalian keluar lewat pintu belakang atau tangga darurat?"

"Kami sudah mencarinya, tapi sepertinya Nii-chan lebih cepat bergerak dari kami. Kurasa sekarang Nii-chan sudah berada di lantai ini," ucap Orihime ketakutan. "Bagaimana ini, Rukia. Aku tidak ingin Nii-chan kecewa padaku. Aku takut…" isak Orihime.

Rukia mengusap wajah putus asa. Orihime adalah sepupu yang selalu berbagi suka duka dengannya sejak kecil. Tidak mungkin gadis mungil itu lepas tangan dan meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Pasti ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Orihime dari situasi ini. Harus ada.

"Berhenti menangis, Orihime," ucap Rukia menepuk pundak Orihime. "Ayo kita kembali masuk kekamar hotel."

"Lalu, bagaiaman kalau nii-chan datang?"

"Aku yang akan selesaikan masalahnya."

Orihime menempelkan tangan didepan mulut, menahan isakan agar tidak lolos dari tenggorokan. Ucapan terimakasih tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaiaman perasaannya pada Rukia sekarang. Memang hanya keluarga yang bisa menolong diri kita saat sedang terjepit.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Sekarang harus bagaimana?"

Rukia membuka mata, melirik Orihime yang memandanginya dengan keputusasaan. Apa yang harus dikatakan? Rukia masih ingin diam, bukannya tidak mau cerita apapun, dia hanya sedang berpikir

"Cih, aku benci bersembunyi seperti orang pengecut seperti ini," gerutu Grimmjow.

"Grimm-kun, kumohon bersabarlah…"

"Cih!" Grimmjow memalingkan wajah, menyandarkan dengan kesal punggungnya pada sofa. Tujuan ia kesini untuk bersenang-senang, tapi kenapa malah jadi bersembunyi begini? Bermain kucing-kucingan dengan kakak Inoue Orihime terdengar memakan waktu yang lama.

"Kita tunggu tiga puluh menit lagi," ucap Rukia masih duduk tenang. "Kalau Sora-nii tidak muncul juga, kita akan meninggalkan hotel."

Rukia memijit pelipisnya ringan, dia sudah menemukan jalan keluar darurat apabila Sora menemukan mereka. Tapi namanya juga darurat, persiapannya benar-benar belum matang, komplikasi yang ditimbulkan pasti sangat besar.

Ting Tong..

"Rukia…" Orihime mencicit. Matanya sudah mulai berair menatap Rukia.

Oke. Sebesar apapun komplikasinya, asal ada yang selamat, rencana harus dijalankan. Rukia menarik nafas kuat-kuat, "Keluarlah Orihime, lihat siapa yang datang."

Grimmjow memandang tidak percaya pada Rukia. Benar-benar tidak mengerti isi kepala sepupu Orihime. Kalau dipikir-pikir, buat apa mereka bersembunyi kalau ujung-ujungnya harus bertemu dengan Inoue Sora juga.

"Temuilah Sora-nii, Hime!" seru Rukia ketika bel berbunyi untuk kesekian kali. Dia yakin itu Inoue Sora yang datang, bel tidak akan dipencet berulang-ulang kalau diluar adalah orang lain.

Orihime meneguk air ludahnya, kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Dia berharap apapun yang terjadi, semoga bisa keluar dengan selamat.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Sora mengepalkan tinju kuat-kuat. Selama ini ia tak pernah membatasi adik kandungnya ingin berteman ataupun berpacaran dengan laki-laki manapun, tapi kenapa sekarang adiknya yang begitu polos itu bisa di hotel berasama seorang laki-laki asing? Orihime ingin berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu, oke, boleh-boleh saja. Tapi… kalau ingin melakukan seks, Sora tidak bisa menerimanya. Adiknya itu baru SMU. Seharus seorang remaja harus fokus dengan pelajaran ketimbang seks. Seks baru dilakukan apabila sudah menikah. Terdengar kolot dan ketinggalan zaman? Bukan. Ini namanya etika, dan Inoue Sora melakukannya bukan tanpa sebab, ia melakukannya untuk menjaga adik perempuannya dari pergaulan bebas.

Jadi disinilah dia. Menatap nanar pada sang adik yang baru keluar dari pintu hotel.

"Kenapa kau keluar sendirian, mana laki-laki itu?" todong Sora marah.

"Ni,nii-chan…"

"Mana dia, Hime?" geram Sora semakin tidak sabaran. Adiknya ini sungguh sudah keterlaluan.

"A,aku bisa jelaskan…"

"Mana dia?" tegas Sora membuat Orihime terkesiap kecil.

Orihime berdiri bingung. Apa yang harus diperbuat sekarang? Rukia bilang ingin menolongnya, tapi mana?

"Oihime, kalau kau tidak ingin menyuruhnya keluar, biar aku yang menemuinya didalam," ancam Sora.

"Ja,jangan!" pekik Orihime.

"Aku!" seru Grimmjow menerobos keluar. "Aku orangnya. Memangnya kau mau apa kalau aku tidur dengan adikmu?" ucapnya angkuh.

"Grimm-kun," isak Orihime. Sekarang semua semakin kacau.

Sora menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, hatinya benar-benar kecewa. Adik yang selama ini dibanggakan ternyata sudah menghianati kepercayaannya. "Kenapa kau bisa melakukan ini, Hime?" gumam Sora. "Aku begitu yakin kau gadis yang baik."

"Nii-chan, aku bisa jelaskan semua—"

"Tidak perlu," potong Sora. "Aku kecewa padamu."

"Nii-chan.. tolong dengarkan—"

"Sudah cukup, Hime," lagi-lagi perkataan Orihime dipotong. Tapi bukan oleh Sora, melainkan Rukia. Gadis mungil itu baru keluar dari pintu hotel yang sama dengan tempat Grimmjow keluar tadi. Tubuh mungilnya hanya terbungkus oleh jubah piayama hotel

Alis Sora mengernyit. "Ruki-chan?"

Orihime menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, air matanya semakin deras keluar. Sekarang dia mengerti dengan rencana Rukia. Orihime memang ingin jalan keluar, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau kalau ada yang menjadi kambign hitam.

"Tidak. Kumohon jangan lakukan ini, Rukia," tangis Orihime.

"Berhenti menangis, Hime," seru Rukia dingin, matanya begitu kosong menatap Sora.

"Jangan…" isak Orihime.

"Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari dalam kamar hotel, Ruki-chan?" selidik Sora. Otaknya otomatis memiliki spekulasi negatif pada Rukia, namun ia belum ingin beranggapan buruk dulu. Karena jelas yang dilihatnya di lobi hotel tadi adalah Orihime dan laki-laki berambut biru, bukannya Rukia.

"Yang tidur dengan laki-laki ini—" Rukia melirik Grimmjow sebagai isyarat. "—adalah aku."

"Rukia, cukup!" jerit Orihime, matanya begitu panik menatap Sora. "Nii-chan, itu tidak benar. Aku yang—"

"Berhenti melindungiku, Orihime!" bentak Rukia. "Aku. Aku yang menyruhmu mengantar Grimmjow ke kamar ini, aku tidak ingin kau disalahkan karena Sora-nii menangkap basah kau yang sedang membantuku."

"Oh, begitu."

Tubuh Rukia serasa membeku, aliran darahnya juga seperti berhenti dipompa oleh jantung. Hanya dengan satu komentar sinis, sudah bisa membuat sekujur tubuhnya memucat seperti mayat tak benyawa. Bahkan tubuhnya masih begitu kaku waktu membalik kebelakang. Itu dia. Orang yang membuatnya nyaris seperti kehilangan nafas.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pemuda itu berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Bersandar tempat disebelah pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mata kuning madunya menyala merah, namun begitu dingin dna menusuk. Persis seperti tatapan seekor elang yang seudah siap membunuh seekor ikan kecil di sungai.

"Ichi,go…" Rukia mengulurkan tangan kedepan hendak meraih kekasihnya. Dia perlu berbicara, sedikit… saja. Sayang pita suaranya tidak mau bekerja sama. Nyaris seperti kaset kosong. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua sekarang.

"Cih, kau menjijikan, Rukia," sinis Ichigo berjalan menjauh.

"Tung,tunggu!" panggil Rukia berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu menoleh tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Aku bisa—"

"Lepaskan tanganmu," ucap Ichigo dingin.

"Dengarkan aku dulu—"

"Cukup!" bentak Ichigo menarik paksa tangannya.

"Ichi…" isak Rukia begitu memohon. Tapi Ichigo tidak bereaksi. Selain tatapan kebencian bercampur jijik, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari sorot mata hazelnya.

"Kau betul-betul menjijikan, Rukia. Kupikir aku dan uangku sudah cukup memuaskanmu, rupanya aku salah. Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari seorang pelacur," makian tajam Ichigo langsung menusuk tepat sasaran. Menghancurkan hati Rukia menjadi bekeping-keping, nyaris menjadi butiran debu. Untuk kali ini, Rukia tidak bisa mempertahankan ekspresi kosong diwajah, air matanya telah jatuh diluar kendali. Terus bercucuran tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Ichigo menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini, ia harus segera pergi. Kalau matanya terus menatap iris violet Rukia yang berkaca-kaca, pertahanannya akan goyah. Sudah cukup, ia tidak ingin dihancurkan lagi oleh perempuan ini. Lama-lama matanya akan buta dan tak bisa lagi membedakan kesalahan Rukia.

"Kalau sudah selesai dengan kekasih barumu, cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dari apartemenku. Sebaiknya kaucari orang lain untuk memberikanmu uang lebih banyak lagi," ucap Ichigo dingin, melontarkan semua racunnya, memberi sengatan terbesar di aliran darah serta urat nadi Rukia. Begitu menyengat dan tajam, begitulah cara Ichigo menymeninggalkan Rukia membeku ditempat.

Benarkah ini? Ichigo mengusirnya. Jadi... seperti inikah akhir dari hubungan mereka? Benar-benar sudah berakhir ya? Rasanya cepat sekali dunia mimpi yang indah hancur dari kehidupan, menyisakan semua kepahitan yang nyata. Mengubur hidup-hipup hati seorang gadis yang baru berkembang, namun sudah membeku busuk. Seperti onggokkan bangkai yang menyerupai sampah. Sungguh membuat mual.

Rukia tersenyum miris, hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit. Semenjijikan itukah dirinya di mata Ichigo? Kenapa kekasihnya itu bersikap seolah hanya dia yang membuat kesalahan, padahal Ichigo juga pernah terlihat bermesraan dengan gadis lain. Hanya karena Rukia tidak berbicara, jadi Ichigo masih bisa bersikap dirnya yang paling suci. Well, jadi Ichigo menyuruhnya mencari laki-laki lain? Oke.

Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir. Menyapu bersih semua cairan asin seperti menyapu perasaannya terhadap Ichigo. Sejujurnya dia mulai muak dengan semua perasaan-entah omong kosong apa itu. Baiklah, mulai hari ini ia akan mendapatka uang dengan caranya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Sumpah, rasanya chap ni gajeeeeee

Hiks, Mey tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi… bener-bener ga tega bikin chap ni, tapi yah—harus ditulis. Jadi, tolong tinggalkan review agar Mey bisa tahu isi kepala readers tentang chap ini.. Berhubung bentar lagi bulan puasa, Mey minta map ma semua readers, mungkin da kemungkinan besar fic ini akan di pending sampai selesai lebaran. Gommen ne, minna-sama u_u

n_n

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarin :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan terimakasih…

Selalu, pereview adalah yang terbaik…

n_n

Mind to R & R?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

Keras kepala.

Begitulah watak asli Ichigo sejak lahir. Tidak memandang bagaimana cara orang lain menilai, baginya selama itu salah, selamanya ia akan memandang salah. Tidak ada pengubahan, dan jangan berharap keputusan yang sudah ditetapkan akan diubah semudah menyapu pasir ditepian pantai. Terkadang ia bisa menjadi lembut, tapi saat bersamaan bisa menjadi keras. Tak heran wajahnya selalu berkerut hingga mampu membuat seorang anank TK menangis hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja. Bahkan disaat santai begini, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa tampilan camberut akan menghilang. Malahan semakin menjadi.

"Aku mau yang itu~"

Ichigo menggeram kesal sambil mengusap muka, matanya melirik bosan pada gadis berambut caramel tengah bergelayut manja menggandeng lengan kanannya. "Sudah kubilang sejak tadi. Ambil saja yang kau suka."

Gadis manis berambut caramel tersunyum simpul, semakin manja mengeratkan gandengan. "Tapi jangan pakai kartu kreditku ya?"

"Uang yang aku kirim minggu lalu memangnya sudah habis?"

Si rambut caramel tersenyum lebar, membuat Ichigo semakin menggeram jengkel. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lebih banyak lagi. Sudah jelas gadis manis itu telah menghabiskan semua uang pemberiannya dalam waktu satu minggu. Begitu manis, tapi amat sangat boros. Dompetnya benar-benar akan dikuras habis hari ini. Kalau bukan karena ibunya yang memaksa menemani, Ichigo pasti langsung menolak begitu dipaksa ke mal berdua—eh, ada Ishida juga mengekor dibelakang. Dari tadi si kulit pucat itu terus mencibir seakan memperolok dirinya karena sudah mau disibukkan oleh seorang gadis manja. Dasar asisten sialan, awas kalau mata empat itu nanti mencelanya.

Ichigo mendengus ringan. "Cepat ambil yang kau suka, lalu kita segera pergi dari sini. Jam empat nanti aku ada meeting."

"Terimaksih~" si rambut caramel berlonjak gembira, mengecup pipi Ichigo dan segera berhambur menghampiri beberapa pakaiannya yang sudah menjadi incaran sejak tadi.

Wajah manisnya berbinar senang memilih pakaian. Menghampiri cermin untuk mencocokkan warna serta model sesuai dengan favoritnya. Ini kesempatan langka, kapan lagi dia bisa berbelanja pakaian mahal tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang. Meskipun memakai uang orang lain—_well_, siapa peduli. Semua orang tahu kalau Kurosaki Ichigo yang tengah menemaninya berbelanja adalah orang berkantong tebal.

"Sebaiknya warna pink atau pastel ya?" gumamnya mencocokkan bergantian model pakaian sama tapi berbeda warna didepan cermin tedekat.

"Ambilah warna pastel," saran seorang laki-laki sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Gadis itu sedikit terkesiap, namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum ramah. Laki-laki memiliki rambut bewarna merah, tubuh atletisnya terpahat sempurna dibalik kaos sederhana bewarna kelabu, penampilannya hampir sempurna dengan balutan jins memeluk ketat dikaki. Tampilan laki-laki perayu, namun sepertinya tidak berbahaya. "O ya, benarkah cocok?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

Si rambut caramel tetawa rendah, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut kebelakang telinga. "Katakan padaku, kenapa aku harus memilih warna pastel?"

"Karena—"

"Apa sih yang membuatmu begitu lama?" kesal Ichigo sudah menyusul hingga memotong penjelasan si rambut merah.

"Ah, sebentar," toleh si rambut caramel. "Aku sedang berdiskusi warna dengan laki-laki manis ini," matanya mengedip nakal ke rambut merah.

"Huh?" Ichigo menoleh ke laki-laki yang dimaksudkan, mata kuning madunya langsung mendelik curiga.

Ashido Kano?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" sinis Ichigo.

Ashido tersenyum simpul, kembali menoleh ramah pada sang gadis, memasukkan sebelah tangan ke saku jins karena sebelahnya lagi memegang rangkaian bunga lili putih. "Tidak ada alasan yang pasti, aku menyarankan warna pastel karena..." mata Ashido melirik Ichigo sekilas, lalu kembali pada perhatiannya semula. "Aku teringat pada adikku. Dia suka warna pastel. Aku takut calon suaminya membelikan warna yang terlalu terang untuk gaun pengantinnya."

"Adikmu akan menikah?" sahutnya riang. "Selamat ya…"

Ashido mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Dia memang harus menikah meskipun baru wisuda SMA. Kalau tidak, dari mana kami bisa dapat uang kalau bukan dari suaminya yang sudah memiliki tiga istri itu," Ashido tergelak ringan ketika bercerita, begitu santai seakan ia sedang membahas masalah cuaca.

Wajah gadis itu menjadi murung, merasa serba salah disaat bersamaan. Gadis yang sebentar lagi menamatkan kuliah jurusan seni itu merasa tidak enak hati mendengar masalah keluarga orang lain. Terlebih lagi itu adalah masalah yang berat. Menikah untuk membiayai kehidupan keluarga? Perempuan mana yang ingin berakhir seperti itu? Beruntung kedua orang tuanya cukup mampu membiayai kehidupannya.

"A,aku… minta ma—"

"Aku cuma bercanda," sela Ashido terkekeh ringan.

Gadis itu mendengus ringan. Sedikit merasa lega bahwa kisah teragis barusan hanya gurauan, tapi sedikit merasa jengkel juga karena sudah dipermainkan. Laki-laki ini sebenarnya tahu cara menempatakan lelucon tidak sih? Lama-lama jadi membosankan—

"Lagi pula adikku tidak akan menikah dengan orang itu, dia kan—" lagi-lagi Ashido berekspresi aneh, memandang kosong pada baju berwarna pastel di pajangan. "—sudah mati."

Eh?

"Lucu sekali. Selera humormu cukup bagus, Kano," sinis Ichigo melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Matanya begitu memandang jijik Ashido. Adik dan kakak setali tiga uang, sama-sama pandai berakting.

Ashido menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Masih bersikap santai meskipun dua orang dihadapannya mulai berekspresi tidak enak karena merasa dipermainkan. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya ia sendiri yang tahu mana yang benar diantara semua yang sudah di ucapkan. Ashido akhirnya tersenyum ringan sambil melambaikan tangan di udara. "Sudah ya, aku harus mencari bunga lili tambahan untuk adikku."

"Laki-laki yang aneh," komentar rambut caramel beigtu Ashido menjauh.

"Jangan perdulikan dia," ucap Ichigo. "Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

"Hasil kerjamu bagus, Kurosaki," komentar Ishida membolak-balik halaman tiap folder kantor.

"Aku ragu itu pujian," sinis Ichigo. Tidak ada salahnya mencurigai perkataan Ishida, karena hampir sepanjang waktu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ishida Uryuu 50% adalah kata-kata sindiran tajam, 35% berupa ucapan sinis, dan sisanya omong kosong.

Ishida menyeringai kecil. "Yakin tidak ingin aku menyelidikinya lebih lanjut?"

"Menyelidiki siapa?"

Ishida mengangkat kedua pundak. "Kau tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pelacur kecilmu."

Ichigo mendengus ringan, melipat kedua tangan serta memalingkan wajah kearah jendela apartemen. "Aku tidak butuh apapun lagi darinya. Dan kau lihat sendiri, pekerjaanku malah semakin membaik semenjak hubungan kami berakhir."

"Tapi yang bekerja bukanlah Kurosaki Ichigo yang punya gairah dan ambisi untuk dicapai. Yang kulihat sekarang adalah Kurosaki Ichigo si mesin kerja, tidak punya semangat, hanya seperti robot bergerak."

Ichigo semakin menajamkan mata memandang keluar jendela. Mengamati pergerakan awan mengikuti arah angin berhembus. "Sekarang kutaya, apakah Rukia datang ke hotel pada saat itu karena dihubungi lebih dulu oleh seorang laki-laki?"

Ishida melirik bingung, membetulkan sedikit posisi kaca matanya sebelum menjawab, "Ya."

"Berapa lama mereka didalam hotel?"

"Sekitar dua jam."

Ichigo mengangguk ringan, "Waktu yang cukup untuk melakukan seks."

"Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, Kurosaki."

"Bagiku semua bukti itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Ishida berdecak ringan, tersenyum sinis sambil mengembalikan folder-folder laporan pada tumpukannya lalu kembali memeriksa yang berikutnya. "Kau tidak ingin menyelidikinya lebih jauh karena takut bukan?"

"Takut?"

"Ya. Kau takut menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata Urahara Rukia memang berselingkuh dibelakangmu. Jadi kau mengambil kesimpulan yang terpenting, lalu mengabaikan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Tidak ingin bergerak lebih jauh karena takut dengan komplikasi. Kau pikir dengan bertindak begitu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit apa?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Ishida."

"Cih! Lagi-lagi kau menganggap perkataanku sebagai sampah. O ya, tadi kata Ashido Kano adiknya sudah meninggal. Kau percaya?"

"…"

Mata Ishida melirik sekilas pada Ichigo. Laki-laki berambut orange itu masih memandang keluar jendela dengan ekspresi begitu kaku. Ishida tahu sedikitpun Ichigo tidak akan memberi tanggapan lagi pada topik pembicaraan mereka. Menyebut nama seorang Rukia saja sudah membuat wajahnya tegang, apa lagi kalau harus membahas lebih jauh lagi.

"Kurasa Ashido Kano berkata jujur," lanjut Ishida, mengabaikan atasannya yang semakin berwajah tegang meraih telepon di meja kerja. "Semenjak kalian putus, aku masih mengawasinya. Dan kulihat—"

"Kubilang, cukup," tegas Ichigo. "Dia mau mati, atau mau menikah dengan orang tua aku—mana sih Nell? Sekretaris sialan itu mau aku pecat sepertinya," gerutu Ichigo menekan tombol redial telepon.

Ishida terkekeh ringan. "Jelas-jelas kau sudah gila karena gadis itu, Kurosaki."

Ichigo membanting telepon kembali pada tempatnya. Tampaknya Ichigo semakin kesal karena sekretarisnya tidak bisa dihubungin "Tutup saja mulutmu itu."

"Kau masih saja tidak sadar dengan sikap kurang warasmu itu, heh? Baru sekian menit kita berbicara tentang Urahara Rukia, fokus serta memori otakmu sudah buyar entah kemana. Sampai-sampai sekretaris sendiri sudah dipecat esaja sudah lupa."

"Aku memecat Nell? Sejak kapan?"

Ishida memutar bola mata bosan. Heran, bisa-bisanya punya atasan bermemori singkat. "Sejak Nell duduk diatas meja kerjamu dan mencoba merayumu. Kau bahkan membuatnya menangis karena kau hina habis-habisan. Ingat?"

"Psh," dengus Ichigo memijit pelipisnya ringan. Tentu ia mengingatnya, kejadian itu kan sudah lama, masa ia lupa kalau sekarang sudah memiliki sekretaris baru. Meskipun sudah putus, Rukia nyaris memegang kendali pikirannya hingga membuat otaknya kacau. Iblis kecil sialan.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Cairan dingin melewati tenggorokan entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Aneh, meskipun disajikan dingin, sensainya begitu membakar tenggorokan.

"Mau tambah lagi, Bos?" tanya sang bar tender menyuguhi sebotol vodka lagi.

Ichigo mengangguk, membiarkan gelas minumnya diisi hingga penuh. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan meminum lebih banyak. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengurangi sakit kepala, atau paling tidak bisa menghapus memori tentang Rukia. Bagaiamana bisa ia terus waras kalau setiap detik pertama memikirkan pekerjaan, detik berikutnya sudah beralih pada masa-masa petualangan bersama Rukia. Vodka sialan tampaknya tidak begitu bekerja. Rasanya tidak lebih dari sekedar meminum sampanye. Benar-benar membuatnya jauh dari kata mabuk.

_Kami-sama_…

Kelihatannya Kurosaki Ichigo memang sudah gila. Benar kata Ishida, ia tak lebih seperti sebuah mesin pekerja. Tidak bernyawa, dan begitu dingin. Bagaimana ia bisa punya nyawa setelah membuang Rukia jauh-jauh dari kehidupan. Kalau ia tidak bersikap dingin, pikirannya bisa lumpuh, pertahanannya pun akan hancur. Kalau sudah menjadi rentan, sewaktu-waktu pikirannya bisa saja berubah dan mencari Rukia kembali mati-matian. Itu seperti cinta buta, betul-betul suatu paket kebodohan yang lengkap. Ia tidak ingin jatuh pada jurang yang sama seperti pamannya. Wajah mereka memang mirip, tapi Kurosaki Ichigo lebih pintar dari Kurosaki Kaien. Cukup fisik saja yang membayangi, jangan sampai nasib juga menjadi sama.

Ichigo meraih gelas minuman, lagi-lagi meneguk hingga habis. Begitu meletakkan gelas ke meja, tangannya langsung merogoh saku, mencari-cari dompet—

"Sialan," dengus Ichigo. Bukannya menemukan dompet, tangannya malah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dilapisi beludru dari sakunya. Seingatnya beberapa hari ini ia terus berganti-ganti celana saat keluar rumah, kenapa kotak itu selalu setia menemani. Benda temuan tersebut jelas mengembalikannya pada memori ketika menemukan Rukia bersama laki-laki lain.

Kalau saja saat itu Rukia masih setia padanya, mungkin sekarang mereka akan jauh lebih bahagia. Kalau Rukia merasa puas hanya bersamanya, mungkin—semua cuma mungkin… tidak ada yang benar-benar terwujud. Karena nyatanya mereka sudah berpisah, Rukia bahkan tidak pernah kembali untuk sekedar mengambil barang-barang di apartement. Seakan-akan dia sengaja meracuni Ichigo dengan aroma dari setiap peninggalan gadis itu. Benar-benar mengejek bahwa seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tidak akan bisa melupakan Ruika. Tapi… kalau seandainya tidak ada penghianatan, mungkin…

"Kita pasti sedang berbulan madu sekarang," gumam Ichigo membuka kotak kecil itu. Isinya adalah sebuah cincin berhias batu permata diatasnya.

Awalnya, mungkin karena galau, Rukia berusaha menghindari kontak fisik. Meski Kurosaki Ichigo terkenal tidak sensitif pada perasaan perempuan, namun setidaknya ada beberapa yang akan dimengerti. Ia tahu, jauh dari fakta bahwa Rukia hidup bersamanya karena uang, dibalik semua itu kekasih mungilnya juga seorang perempuan yang memiliki perasaan. Kapanpun Rukia bisa merasa terombang-ambing oleh ikatan mereka yang tidak memiliki kepastian. Akhirnya Ichigo menyimpulkan Rukia ingin klaim yang nyata untuk memperjelas status mereka.

Untuk itulah Ichigo membeli cincin.

Ingin melamar Rukia.

Mengikat gadisnya agar suatu hari nanti tidak akan lari. Menyegel hubungan yang terjalin dengan sebuah pernikahan. Walau belum dipastikan apa dasarnya, tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Selain harta dan kekuasaan, setidaknya Rukia bisa ditambahkan sebagai pelengkap rencana masa depan. Buat apa mencari perempuan lain apabila sudah ada yang cocok di depan mata? Bersama, mereka bisa melewati waktu—walaupun 90% murni seks—dengan menyenangkan. Sayang pada akhirnya perencanaan yang matang bisa juga hancur ketika hanya mendapat dukungan dari sepihak. Rukia memilih laki-laki lain.

Ichigo tersenyum getir, meremas kotak cincin kuat-kuat.

Sial. Dadanya berdenyut sakit lagi. Membuang Rukia sungguh memberi komplikasi berat. Setiap saat hatinya selalu berteriak melebihi tingkat kewarasan, memerintah paksa pada si pemilik badan untuk mencari Rukia. membawa gadsi itu kembali serta mengurungnya rapat-rapat di apartemen. Tunjukan bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo adalah sang pemegang kendali, pastikan Rukia hanya boleh untuk—

"Kekasihmu hebat, Grimmjow,"

Mata hazel Ichigo melirik serombongan pemuda yang baru menduduki kursi disebelahnya. Tidak begitu jauh, hanya kelang dua atau tiga kursi saja. Ichigo berpikir pernah melihat salah seorang diantara mereka. Tapi dimana ya?

_Well_, siapa peduli.

Perhatian Ichigo kembali pada minumannya, meneguknya hanya beberapa teguk. Kalau orang itu penting, nanti akan ingat sendiri. Kalau tidak, ya sudah…

"Kalian tahu, aku begitu susah mendapatkan hatinya. Jangan coba-coba menjahilinya nanti."

Ichigo menyeringai geli. Dasar anak muda, selalu saja memusingkan pacar. Remaja seumuran mereka seharusnya lebih mementingkan pelajaran daripada perempuan. Belajar sampai jadi orang sukses dan punya banyak uang, setelah itu pasti perempuan akan berdatangan. Tidak perlu repot-repot merayu atau menjaga seperti mereka.

"Kudengar ada beberapa gosip kalau sebelum hari upacara wisuda SMA, kau malah tidur dengan gadis pintar berbadan pendek itu. Kenapa sekarang kau malah berpacaran dengan gadis lain?"

"Heh? Gadis pendek siapa?"

"Masa tidak ingat sih, itu si juara umum Urahara Rukia—"

Tanpa sadar Ichigo membanting gelasnya ketika meletakkan kembali ke meja. Matanya langsung bergerak liar melirik beberapa laki-laki disebelahnya. Pantas rasanya pernah melihat, rupanya si rambut biru itu. Memang dasar sial, pada saat-saat beginipun Ichigo harus bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sudah merebut kekasihnya.

"—kudengar dia langsung menghilang setelah upacara kelulusan."

"A… jadi namanya Rukia ya?" gumam si rambut biru menggaruk punggung lehernya.

"Wah… kau memang laki-laki brengsek Grimmjow. Namanya saja kau sudah tidak ingat. Jangan-jangan gosip itu benar lagi, katanya Urahara bunuh diri karena ditinggal kekasihnya. Berarti itu salahmu,"

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih? Kenal saja tidak dengan gadis bernama Ru—siapalah itu. Jangan—Ah! Sialan!" maki Grimmjow tiba-tiba terdorong dari kursi, sudut bibirnya sudah berdenyut-denyut mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak kenal kau bilang?" geram Ichigo semakin menguatkan cengkraman di kerah baju Grimmjow. Tanpa sadar—otaknya seolah-olah sudah memiliki kendali sendiri, beberapa detik sebelumnya ia sudah berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk si rambut biru dan meninjunya dengan sekuat hati. Beberapa teman Grimmjow sudah sedikit mundur, memilih belum saatnya ikut campur, karena dalam kode etik mereka sudah ditentukan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan 'bos' kalau belum diperintah.

"Cih! Siapa sih kau ini? Seenaknya saja menyerangku,"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau bilang tidak mengenal Rukia?"

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya sialan!" Grimmjow sedikit meringis karena kian ketatnya cengkraman Ichigo, membuat teman-temannya sedikit waspada. Sial, kalau laki-laki bermabut orange ini tidak segera dihentikan, maka akan ada perkelahian. Dan bukan itu yang Grimmjow inginkan. Malam ini jelas ia memiliki kencan yang special.

"Lepaskan aku, sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenal Ru-Ru—ah… namanya saja aku tidak ingat."

"Kau!" geram Ichigo semakin tersulut emosi. Jangan dikira karena ia sudah lebih dewasa dari anak-anak berandal ini tenaganya untuk menghajar mereka satu per satu. "Masih bilang tidak kenal—"

"Lepaskan dia!" jerit seorang gadis langsung menarik paksa melepas cengkraman tangan Ichigo. Setelah lepas, tamparan kilat pas mengenai pipi Ichigo.

"Grimmjow sudah bilang tidak kenal, kenapa kau masih ingin menyerangnya?" jerit gadis itu dengan wajah hampir memerah karena marah.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, memandangi gadis yang sudah seenaknya menampar, mengabaikan denyutan sakit di pipinya.

"Kau, sepupu Rukia?"

"Ya!" teriaknya. "Dan kau adalah laki-laki yang sudah mencampakkan Rukia!"

"Aku tidak mencampakkannya, Rukia yang menghianatiku dengan cara berselingkuh dengan laki-laki ini!" tunjuk Ichigo pada Grimmjow.

"Rukia tidak pernah menghiantimu, kau yang tidak pernah mau mendengar penjelasannya. Grimmjow itu kekasihku, Rukia berada di hotel untuk membantuku membohongi Sora-nii."

"Che, kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja," cela Ichigo. "Kau tahu, sebelum aku menemukannya bersama laki-laki ini, ada seseorang yang menghubungiku. Dia bilang Rukia sedang bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki."

Orihime menggeleng-gelengkan kepala jengah, memaksa air matanya agar jangan sampai terlalu banyak yang keluar. "Berapa lama sih kau mengenal Rukia? Apakah kau tahu, Rukia bukan tipe perempuan yang akan menemui laki-laki tanpa ada alasan yang kuat. Rukia tidak pernah menghianatimu, semua murni karena dia menolongku. Dan kau malah pergi tanpa mendengarkan penjelsan darinya."

Ichigo memasang wajah kaku, memaksakan dirinya agar jangan sampai digoyahkan oleh penjelasan dan juga air mara Inoue Orihime. "Aku, tidak punya alasan kuat untuk mendengarkan penjelsannya. Sejak awal hubungan kami hanya karena uang. Buat apa aku—"

"Tapi Rukia mencintaimu," potong Orihime menhapus jejak air mata di pipi, berharap tidak akan ada lagi yang jatuh. Nyatanya, air mata tetap jatuh.

Ichigo menahan nafas di dada. Pernyataan Orihime sungguh diluar akal, tidak miungkin selama ini Rukia mencintainya. Rukia hanya ingin uangnya. Tidak mungkin ada cinta, semua murni fisik. Kalau memang ada, kenapa Rukia tidak pernah mengungkapkan—

"Bahakan ketika melihatmu sedang bermain mata dengan sekretarimu di kantor, Rukia tetap diam dan memilih bersamamu karena dia memang mencintaimu."

Nell sialan! Jadi Rukia melihatnya? Pantas gadis itu tidak pernah muncul di kantor saat Ishida memberi informasi bahwa sedang mengantar Rukia keruangannya.

"Rukia saja bisa memberi kesempatan untukmu berubah, kenapa kau tidak bisa memberinya waktu untuk menjelsakan semua? Kenapa kau lakukan semu itu?"

Ichigo berdehem ringan, memasukkan tangan ke saku. "Baik. Akan kuselesaikan semua. Sekarang dimana Rukia? Aku akan menemuinya."

Bukannya berlonjak gembira seperti mendengar kabar gembira, Orihime malah semakin terisak. Ichigo kian mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau menangakan Rukia padaku? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada dirimu saja sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak suka berbelit."

"Rukia…" isak Orihimem menarik nafas kuat-kuat, semakin mengumpulkan tenaganya. "Rukia sudah pergi…"

Pergi?

Tunggu dulu. Pergi dalam artian apa? Pergi jauh, pergi keluar negeri, atau pergi…

"_Lagi pula adikku tidak akan menikah dengan orang itu, dia kan—" lagi-lagi Ashido berekspresi aneh, memandang kosong pada baju berwarna pastel di pajangan. "—sudah mati."_

Seketika, tubuh Ichigo langsung terhunyung kebelakang. Apakah semua ini cuma lelucon?

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Tolong tinggalkan review agar Mey bisa tahu isi kepala readers tentang chap ini..

n_n

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarin :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan terimakasih…

Selalu, pereview adalah yang terbaik…

n_n

Mind to R & R?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, perusakan karakter, tulisan berantakan ***seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang***, etc.**

**.**

**Desire**

**.**

"Dia seperti hilang ditelan bumi, seperti ada yang sengaja menghilangkan jejaknya."

Ichigo menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, memijat batang hidung dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol. Wajahnya sedikit meringis pelan, nyaris seperti eskpesi orang kesakitan daripada putus asa. 24 jam terakhir jelas seperti di neraka baginya. Benar-benar sesak tanpa kepastian. Terus mondar madir pada topik yang sama tanpa sedikitpun perkembangan. Kurosaki Ichigo tidak suka dengan hal yang tak pasti, rasanya seperti memacing ikan di air yang belum tentu ada ikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang terdekatnya?" tanya Ichigo nyaris menahan nafas.

Orang yang berdiri didepan Ichigo diam sesaat, saling memandang antar sesama rekan, baru kembali memandang takut pada Ichigo. "Hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada yang tahu diamana Urahara Rukia berada."

Suasana semakin terasa dingin. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukan oleh sang presiden direktur. Meski itu bukan pertanda baik sekalipun, orang-orang yang sudah menjadi suruhan Ichigo selama 24 jam belakangan tetap sabar menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Apapun yang terjadi, ini adalah profesionalisme kerja. Mereka tidak mungkin menjadi orang suruhan kalau sudah ciut melihat ekspresi dingin sang Kurosaki.

"Kalian boleh keluar," ucap Ichigo kaku lengkap dengan kebekuan. "Tetap lanjutkan pencarian."

Orang-orang suruahan Ichigo membungkukkan badan. Tidak perlu banyak komando dari Ichigo, mereka sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Seperti robot yang telah di install pengaturan perintah, tanpa sepatah kata mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Masih belum ada hasil. Benar-benar membosankan," ucap Ishida bosan, setia berdiri dibelakang Ichigo. Menemani—lebih tepatnya mengawasi sang atasan agar jangan lepas kendali didepan bawahan. Merpotkan dan—membosankan. Betul-betul paket lengkap yang paling Ishida benci dari Ichigo.

"Kau juga keluarlah, Ishida. Aku ingin sendirian."

Ishida memandang jijik pada Ichigo. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," sinis Ishida membetulkan posisi kaca mata. " Tenang saja, aku punya asuransi gold kalau tiba-tiba aku terkena tembakan nyasar karenamu,"

Ichigo mengusap wajahnya, lmenggeleng pelan alu tertawa muram. Dan—tanpa diduga-duga laki-laki berambut orange itu entah mendapat tenaga dari mana sudah membalikan meja, mulai membanting semua barang yang bisa dijangkau, benar-benar seperti orang gila lepas kendali.

"Besok aku akan menarik uang dari rekeningmu untuk memperbaiki semua itu," pikir Ishida mengabaikan Ichigo yang terus mengamuk.

Jaraknya memang tidak begitu jauh dari Ichigo, tapi Ishida tidak sedikitpun merasa takut. Ichigo memang sedang frustasi seperti banteng gila, namun lebih dari siapapun Ishida lebih tahu Ichigo tidak akan membahayakan orang lain karena kemarahan yang dibuat oleh diri sendir.i Paling beberapa menit lagi akan berhenti kalau terus didiamkan.

"Sial!" umpat Ichigo pelan. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah, beberapa tets keringat mengalilr dari pelipis. Mengamuk ternyata bisa terasa habis meraton ribuan mil, namun cukup membantu mengurangi 1% dari 100% kemarahan. Oh… sungguh perbuatan sia-sia.

Kalau saja dengan mengamuk bisa memberi jalan keluar, Ichigo sungguh bersedia mengamuk lebih lama lagi. Tapi selain lelah dan tidak memberikan hasil, mengamuk bnar-benar terdengar sia-sia. Ia berbuat seperti ini tidak akan bisa membuat Rukia menampakan diri. Ia perlu menemukan gadis itu. Bahkan seandainya telah menjadi mayat dan terkubur tiga meter didalam tanah, ia tetap akan menggali tanah itu untuk memastikan itu adalah Rukia. Yang jadi masalah, diamana ia bisa menemukan Rukia? Satu-satu petunjuk selain informasi dari Orihime adalah dari—

"Ishida…"

Ishida kembali melirik bosan. Bosnya sudah berhenti mengamuk toh? Lebih cepat dari perkiraan. "Apa?"

"Ashido Kano."

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Ashido menggeram pelan dari dalam selimut. Bunyi gedoran pintu terus bergema kesepenjuru ruangan. Begitu memekakkan telinga ditengah malam sepi begini. Susah payah dari dalam selimut ia menggapai ponsel di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya sambil bersinggut bangun. Wajahnya meringis merasakan sakit kepala berdenyut di pelipis. Sialan, sepertinya ia sudah kebanyakan minum malam ini. Matanya sedikit memicing melihat jam di ponsel. Waktu telah lewat jam dua belas malam, orang gila mana yang sudah seperti seorang petinju profesional memukuli pintu apartemen miliknya.

Meskipun suara ribut terus berdatangan dari pintu apartemen, Ashido tetap berusaha tidak membangunkan gadis yang terlelap disebelahnya, menjaga jangan membuat suara sekecil apapun. Sepelan mungkin turun dari tempat tidur, memakai celana jins yang tergeletak bebas dilantai.

Langkahnya tersandung pelan menuju pintu depan, celananya masih tergantung rendah dipinggul. Dalam situasi kantuk bercampur pusing—karena telah mabuk beberapa jam lalu membuatnya tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilan. Masa bodoh dengan orang yang menunggu didepan pintu akan menilai penampilannya seperti anak berandalan yang habis berpesta seks—umm, pernyataan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah juga sih. Kurang dari empat jam yang lalu ia baru saja mabuk, biasanya dalam keadaan begitu ia bisa membawa dua sampai empat perempuan untuk ditiduri di apartemennya.

Diam-diam Ashido tersenyum bangga, begitu senang dengan fakta bahwa dalam keadaan tidak sadar saja ia bisa membawa sampai empat orang perempuan. Bagaimana kalau seandainya ia tidak mabuk. Pasti—

Bunyi gedoran di pintu semakin terdengar kuat.

"Ughhh… Aku akan mematahkan tulang mereka satu per satu kalau seandainya kedatangan mereka tidak ada artinya," guamam Ashido memutar kunci pintu tiga kali.

"Sia—oh, kau," ucap Ashido malas begitu melihat sosok Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri didepan pintu apartemen bersama beberapa orang pengawal.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"_No_," jawab Ashido semakin bosan.

Jawaban Ashido langsung direspon oleh dua orang pengawal Ichigo yang menerobos masuk seolah memberi jalan untuk Ichigo.

"Yang tuan rumah itu sebenarnya siapa sih," gerutu Ashido sedikit tersandung mundur karena dorongan pengawal Ichigo.

Ichigo masuk lebih dari tiga langkah kedalam apartemen, ia tidak melangkah lebih jauh karena langsung berbalik menghapi Ashido yang masih berdiri didekat pintu.

"Ada masalah penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, tapi aku belum bisa mengatakannya karena kau terlalu memiliki banyak tamu."

Tamu?

Ashido melirik sekilas sofa yang berada dibelakang Ichigo. A… sepertinya ia sudah tahu yang dimaksud tamu oleh Ichigo.

"_Ladies, party it's over_. Sekarang aku perlu berkencan dengan makhluk jeruk ini," ucap Ashido santai tanpa merasa siudah mencela seseorang yang jelas-jelas berambut seperti jeruk didalam apartemen.

Suara rengekan pelan terdengar satu per satu.

Jangan tanya apa yang sudah terjadi. Inilah cara Ashido Kano berkencan. Tidak punya batasan, selalu melibatkan banyak gadis. Anehnya, ia tidak pernah ingat karena melakukannya saat mabuk. Tapi tidak jadi masalah baginya, selagi berjalan menyenangkan, _why not?_

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Rukia menggeser pintu kamar tertutup rapat, tidak berusaha menguncinya, namun cukup jelas menunjukan bahwa dia tidak ingin diganggu. Langkahnya melambat ketika mencapai tepi tempat tidur, helaan nafas berat terdenger beberapa saat sebelum dia duduk. Belum lagi memulai istirahat, pintu kamarnya sudah diketuk lagi.

"Masuk," ucapnya pelan, berusaha terdengar anggun. Yah, anggun, berwibawa, dan bla bla bla—semua omong kosong.

"Kau menikmati upacara minum tehnya hari ini?" ucap seorang pria yang baru masuk. Siapa lagi, laki-laki yang beberapa bulan lalu bertabrakan dengannya di lift Seireitei Inc., lalu beberapa hari kemudian begitu giat menelepon mengajak bertemu. Dan sekarang, sudah tinggal bersama.

"Ya,"

"Bagus," ia menganggukkan kepala. "Untuk malam ini akan kubiarkan kau istirahat," ucapnya sebelum keluar.

"Teimakasih."

Dialah Kuchiki Byakuya, pria berdarah bangsawan sekaligus pemimpin dari Kuchiki Corp.—saingan sejati Seireitei Inc. Sejak awal tanpa sengaja Rukia berdiri diantara dua perusahaan yang begitu ketat bersaing, tepatnya berdiri antara Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Byakuya. Tidak ada yang mengira kan seorang gadis pelacur menjadi bagian dari keluarga bangsawan?

Rukia mengusap muka lelah yang mulai berminyak, melepas kimono satu per satu dan membuang sembarangan di lantai, masuk kedalam selimut membaringkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah. Kalau pelayanya melihat penampilan yang begitu tak pantas ini, mungkin mereka akan mulai mengomel. Tapi apa peduli Rukia, tubuhnya begitu lelah dari menghadiri upacara serta pesta-pesta untuk memperkenalkannya pada seluruh klan Kuchiki. Bergerak membersihkan riasan atau segera memakai baju saja lelahnya minta ampun.

Udara malam mulai berhembus dari jendela, membuat Rukia menarik selimut lebih erat, memejamkan mata sambil meresapi aroma bunga lili yang terpajang di vas bunga samping kepala tempat tidur. Bunga dari Ashido, kemarin pemuda itu mengunjunginya sambil membawa lebih dari dua rangkaian bunga lili. Kejutan yang menyenangkan. Diantara semua orang yang mengenalnya, hanya usaha Ashido yang membuahkan hasil untuk menemukannya. Sampai sekarang keluarga angkatnya saja hanya menerima kiriman uang darinya tanpa ada kabar yang jelas. Teman-teman di sekolah, sepupunya… semua sudah hilang kontak sejak wisuda kelulusan. Keluarga Kuchiki tampaknya betul-betul serius ingin memberinya identitas baru sebagai Kuchiki Rukia, bukan Urahara Rukia.

"_Hari ini aku bertemu Kurosaki Ichigo di mal."_

Perkataan Ashido saat berkunjung kemarin kembali terngiang di kepala Rukia. Membuat gadis itu sedikit berkerut dalam proses tidur.

"_Dia sedang berbelanjan bersama seorang gadis. Tubuhnya sama mungil denganmu, tapi sepertinya lebih tua dari kita."_

Bukankah itu berita bagus? Ichigo sudah melupakannya, berarti…

Diam-diam Rukia terisak dalam tidur. Sadar tidak sadar, hatinya benar-benar merindukan Kurosaki Ichigo. Pada laki-laki pertama yang dicintainya, dan laki-laki yang sudah membuangnya. Tidak apa, semua baik-baik saja. Lagi pula hubungan mereka tidak mungkin dilanjutkan bila seandainya Kuchiki Rukia ada. Karena Kuchiki dan Kurosaki adalah saingan bisnis. Begitu kata Kuchiki Byakuya. Seperti minyak dan air, persaingan antara kedua keluarga tersebut sudah ada sejak dulu. Menjadi seorang Kuchiki merupakan langkah yang tepat untuk melupakan Kurosaki Ichigo. Sayang tak bisa menghapus fakta ada luka yang tertoreh dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, luka itu hingga kini masih tetap abadi.

Rukia meremas mata seketat mungkin, semakin dalam meringkuk kedalam selimut, membiarkan air mata jatuh perlahan membasahi bantal. Untuk kali ini, biar waktu berhenti. Sedikit berimajinasi membayangkan Ichigo masih berada di sisinya, memeluk erat dan begitu menyayangi.

"_Temuilah dulu dia, lalu pertimbangkan… dia serius sedang mencarimu…"_

"Ichigo…" isak Rukia pelan.

Kalau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. Seharusnya dulu dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mahkluk berkepala orang itu. Dengan begitu, tidak perlu ada perasaan rindu yang begitu membengkak begini.

.

.

.

**mmmmm**

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan keluar dari lift. Garis wajahnya masih terlihat kaku, kerutan didahinya tidak pula berkurang. Nafasnya mendengus sebal meningat apa saja yang sudah dibicarakan dengan Ashido Kano. Tidak ada hasil, tidak ada petunjuk, semua asli mentah.

"Kenapa tidak kau gali saja sendiri kuburannya," ucap Ashido sinis menegak minuman besoda ditangan.

Ichigo semakin berkerut marah, mata emasnya terus mengitai Ashido yang begitu santai duduk diatas meja dihadapannya. Meskipun si rambut merah itu adalah tuan rumah, setidaknya ia harus memiliki sopan santun dihadapan tamu.

"Aku pasti akan melakukan hal itu kalau memang tahu diamana makamnya."

"Cih, _bullshit. Try to lying, _Kurosaki?"

Satu kalimat untuk Ashido Kado dari Ichigo, brengsek. Bocah ini mencoba mempermainakan sikologinya. Ingin sedikit bermain rupanya. Tapi Ichigo sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak terpancing. Walau cukup emosi, harus ditahan. Satu-satu peluang menemukan Rukia adalah dari bocah sialan ini.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan Rukia?"

"Kudengar gadis-gadis di club malam milik Matusmoto Rangiku cantik-cantik," Ashido bergumam santai, membuka kaleng kedua minuman.

"Apakah Rukia ada disana?"

Ashido mencibir kecil. "Tidak."

Dahi Ichigo semakin berkerut. Masih… harus bersabar. Ashido semakin ingin bermain. Menghajar si rambut merah ini bisa diurus nanti, setelah menemukan Rukia terlebih dahulu.

Ashido terkekeh pelan. Jelas-jelas wajah Ichigo sudah begitu merah seperti banteng nyaris mengamuk, tapi ia sungguh masih memiliki dendam karena sebuah fakta bagaimana berakhirnya hubungan Rukia dengan si rambut jingga.

"Kalau kau ingin mencari pelacur baru, pergi saja kesana."

"Cukup bermain, Kano," dengus Ichigo, menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, mencoba membuat ekspresi wajah kembali santai.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan pulang."

Ichigo melempar silau kematian, Ashido membalasnya dengan seringai kecil. "Adakah alasan khusus aku memberitahumu dimana Rukia?"

"Aku mencarinya."

"Yeah, aku juga mencarinya, keluarga Urahara juga. Banyak orang yang mencarinya. Kalau kau datang dengan membawa alasan seperti itu, benar-benar terlalu dangkal. Lebih baik—"

"Aku mencintainya," potong Ichigo.

Ashido terdiam, meremas kaleng minuman pelan. Matanya langsung menatap dalam-dalam pada Ichigo. Ada keseriusan disana.

Cinta?

Semudah itukah cinta datang pada manusia berhati dingin seperti Kurosaki Ichigo? Ashido ingin tidak mempercayai, tapi mata itu begitu serius menatapnya. Apakah ini namanya tatapan tipuan seorang pebisnis sukses, atau…

Ashido memalingkan kepala ke jendela. "Pulanglah."

"Kau pikir aku akan pergi sebelum mendapat informasi dimana Rukia?"

"_I see_, kau itu keras kepala. Mirip seperti Rukia. Kau tahu, Kurosaki?" Ashido menoleh sejenak pada Ichigo, lalu kembali ke jendela. "Aku juga merindukan Rukia."

"Lalu, dimana dia?"

"Untuk saat ini—aku hanya bisa menyuruhmu untuk pulang."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini!" geram Ichigo mengertakkan giginya. "Cepat beritahu—"

"Kalau kau serius mencintainya, seharusnya kau mengikuti kata-kataku," potong Ashido berdiri, meregangkan otot-otonya yang masih begitu kaku dari pesta kecilnya beberapa jam lalu.

"Hanya bersabar, Kurosaki. Tunggulah beberapa waktu dulu. Apakah Rukia masih hidup, atau sudah mati, cepat lambat kau pasti akan tahu."

Ichigo menggeram rendah, mempercepat langkah menuju pintu apartemen. Ashido berjanji secepatnya ia akan tahu kabar mengenai Rukia. Namun nyatanya samapai sekarang ia belum mendapat berita apapun. Ini bahkan sudah lewat seminggu. Ashido Kano sialan!

Langkah Ichigo tersandung saat keluar dari lift. Ada sesuatu. Sesorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang berdiri disana. Mungkin gadis itu tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Ichigo, karena punggungnya membelakangi Ichigo.

Dengan langkah yang berdebar-depar, Ichigo mendekati gadis tersebut. Perasaan gugup langsung menyelimuti. Dalam seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kali ia merasa begitu gugup begini. Mungkin karena ada campuran panik dan terkejut yang membuatnya begitu pelan melangkah.

Apakah mungkin ini mimipi?

Tangan Ichigo gemetar menyentuh pundak gadis itu. membuat si mungil tersentak pelan karena gerakan kejutan dari tangan.

Bagi Ichigo, waktu terasa berhenti. Semuanya berhenti, nafas, indra, sampai aliran darah sekalipun. Hanya jnatungnya yang memukul-mukul dari dalam seolah akan keluar.

Dengan suara parau, Ichigo membuka mulutnya "Ru…kia?"

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

Yah… Mey kembali….

Rasanya dah terlalu lama menunda pempublishan fic ini. Yah… jujur, Mey ga da niat buat nahan kok. Banyak sms masuk dan juga pesan di twitter plus FB dah membuat Mey pengen banget publish ni fic. Meskipun seandainya bulan puasa kemarin dalam otak ada lemon, Mey pasti publish kalau memang idenya ada dan—matang. Tapi beginilah nasib author satu ni, tiap bikin fic pasti—selain berantakan—selalu matang di awal dan mentah di akhir. Jadinya abal-abal dan sangat gaje sehingga jadi mudah ditebak jalan ceritanya

U_U

Sempat di kacaukan ma drama Korea di TV. Masalahnya setiap kali Mey mencari ide dg menonton DvD drama Korea—setelah nonton ampe tamat—ehh… tau-tau tu drama langsung ada di TV. For ex. My Princess, Oh! My Lady, etc…

Ughhhhh… poor me….

Pengen teriak…. Aku ga da ideeeeee! Huweee~ Yesung…. Peluk aku dung…. *ga da hubungannya deh…

Jadi, Mey benar-benar minta maap karena dah jadi author yang mengecewakan para readersnya…

Pokoknya beribu-ribu minta map yah…

Untuk chapter mendatang, sepertinya akan di update lama, selasa nanti Mey kembali sibuk… maklum, cuma waktu libur aja Mey bisa ngetik fic…

Hhh… sapertinya Mey dah kepanjangan curhat… yah…. Sekali lagi maapkan Mey yang sudah jadi author yang buruk… u_u'

Oiya… for all cloud… Let's says happy birth day for Yeppa (Yesung oppa), he's have birth day at 24th August… Saranghaeyo oppa…

Tolong tinggalkan review agar Mey bisa tahu isi kepala readers tentang chap ini..

n_n

Oke, kalimat copas chap kemarin :

Yang berbaik hati membaca dan memberi review, Mey ucapakan terimakasih…

Selalu, pereview adalah yang terbaik…

n_n

Mind to R & R?


	15. Chapter 15

"Aku minta kau tidak usah datang lagi kesini."

Ashido menaikan alis sebelah, meneringai kecil seolah pemuda berambut merah tersebut baru saja memberi langsung ekspresi pernyataan 'Bicara apa sih orang ini?'

Byakuya mendengus kecil, menatap tak senang si rambut merah, "Singkirkan ekspresi sampahmu itu. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah suka tampang pembangkang."

Ashido tertawa santai, membenahi duduk sembari melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Sikapnya memang terlihat santai seolah menaggap perkataan sang konglomerat Kuchiki tersebut hanyalah sebaris untaian spele, menutupi situasi pemikirannya yang sebenarnya tengah menganalisa rencana apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh-makhluk bertemperament es-si Kuchiki.

Dan-kebalikan dari Ashido Kano-Byakuya, makin menampakan kekesalannya. Siapa sih yang tidak naik pitam ketika ada orang yang menyepelekan kita padahal orang tersebut levelnya jauh dibawah.

"Aku serius, Kano," tegas Byakuya memberi penekanan tinggi pada intonasi. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ada tamu spesial yang sama berandalnya sepertimu datang mengujungimu tempo hari."

"A..." seakan teringat sesuatu, Ashido langsung mengangguk setuju "-setan orange itu maksudmu kan?"

"Dan kau setan merahnya," sindir Byakuya langsung. "Dan itu alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan setan-setan berandal seperti kalian. Aku bahkan tidak tahu saat ini kau berpihak pada siapa."

"_Well_, aku juga tidak suka orang baik yang kaku sepertimu," begitu santai Ashido mengucapkannya, sama santainya dengan gerak tubuhnya yang juga bangkit dari sofa yang dengar-dengar harganya bisa mencapai puluhan juta.

"Biar kubuat semua jelas, Tuan Kuchiki Yang Terhormat-" Ashido menarik nafas sejenak, "-kau menekanku, Kurosaki Ichigo juga menekanku. Kalian pikir aku adalah orang biasa yang mudah ditekan oleh orang-orang seperti kalian?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Kano!" kecam Byakuya datar namun menusuk, "Apakah kau juga lupa sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Kalau kau masih ingin bicara, kembalilah duduk dan bersikap manis. Kalau tidak ada lagi, kau tahu dimana pintu keluarnya bukan?"

Ashido kembali menyerinya.

Oh-Kuchiki, kau juga tidak tahu kan sedang berurusan dengan siapa?

"Sudah kubilang, singkirkan ekspresi sampahmu itu!" yah-Byakuya memang sudah dalam titik didih emosi.

"Aku sudah mau pulang kok."

"Dasar, sampah!" dengus Byakuya beranjak meniggalkan pemuda yang dari tadi terus menjadi sumber kekesalannya. Lama-lama berada disini membuat dirinya berpotensi terkena darah tinggi.

"Oh-ya," tahan Ashido menghentikan langkah si Kuchiki sejenak. "Ada yang lupa kuberitahukan padamu dan ke si orange itu."

Seringai mengembang diwajah Ashido. Ayolah, siapapun orangnya akan tahu selicik apa ekspresi yang muncul di wajah tampan seorang Ashido Kano.

"Kau-dan Kurosaki itu tentunya, memang begitu menginginkan Rukia. Tapi kalian harus, apapun yang terjadi nanti, akulah orang pertama yang menjadi tempat Rukia melangkah."

Jadi, apakah ada yang sepakat bahwa Ashido Kano begitu menyebalkan?

.

Ashido melangkah santai meneluri jalan didaerah deretan penduduk kelas atas. Resiko memasuki kawasan pemukiman orang kaya, kalau tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi, jangan harap ada taksi ataupun angkutan umum yang lewat yang bisa digunakan jasanya. Yah-ini kawasan dimana orang kaya tinggal, buat apa sih menyediakan transportasi umum ketika orang-orang itu memiliki fasilitasxsendiri untuk digunakan. Sayangnya yang dipertegas saat ini kan 'orang-orang itu', bukan Ashido Kano. Malang bagi pemuda itu haru menyiapkan stamina menempuh perjalanan hingga ke jalan utama.

"Harusnya ulang tahun kemarin aku minta hadiah mobil dari Rukia," gerutu Ashido

Santai. Begitulah pembawaan pemuda itu sejak dulu. Lingkungan yang membuatnya tumbuh begitu. Bukan santai tidak perduli, namun santai untuk menganalisa. Siapa yang tahu bocah berpenampilan serampangan itu ahlinya dalam menganalisa. Jika seandainya tokoh Sherlock Holmes itu ada dalam kehidupan nyata, mungkin Ashido Kano bisa menjadi Dr. Watson.

Dr. Watson, eh?

Oh-ayolah, tidak selamanya tokoh utama itu keren. Jangan pernah mengabaikan tokohcsampingan karena-oke, cukup. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu hingga membuat pemuda berambut merah itu degan seringai tersembunyi berbalik arah kembali menuju kediaman Kuchiki.

.

Rukia tengah berdiri santai berpegangan pada pembatas balkon kamarnya. Memandang langit pagi yang kelabu. Mengisi kekosongan yang membuatnya begitu sepi terpenjara dalam rumah megah milik Kuchiki.

Beberapa menit yang lalu orang yang paling berpotensi untuk menghiburnya telah diusir permanen dari kediaman Kuchiki, benar-benar menutup kesempatan untuk temannya itu kembali berkunjung lagi.

Dan sekarang apakah kalian bisa menduga apa yang sedang terjadi?

Ashido Kano.

Pemuda berwajah santai itu tengah berdiri diluar melambai manis ke arah Rukia.

Oh-tidak, ini bisa jadi pertanda buruk.

.

"Sesuai dugaan, tampaknya ada kaitannya si bocah merah itu dengan Kuchiki Byakuya," ucap laki-laki berkacamata tersebut memandang serius dari balik kaca mobil. Jemari kurusnya sesekali membenarkan gagang yang membingkainya begitu ramping.

Bibirnya menyungingkan senyum sinis, memandang jijik pada masalah yang telah begitu lama larut belakangan ini. Rupanya beginilah untungnya memiliki otak jenius, Kutosaki Ichigo benar-benar tidak sia-sia mengeluarkan jutaan dollar tiap bulan hanya untuk menggajinya.

Batinnya bernyanyi tenang, '_Well,_ tunggulah berita baik, Kurosaki'

.

Ichigo nyaris menggapainya.

Punggung itu. Meskipun tidak melihat wajahnya, ia pasti tidak akan salah mengenali. Sosok itu begitu familier hingga ke indra terkecil di sistem tubuhnya, sosok yang selalu menghantui dalam tidur, memenuhi ruang waktu dan pikiran hingga nyaris mencekik.

Sosok itu...

"Ru...kia?!" suara Ichigo nyaris tercekik di tenggorokkan, matanya tersentak terbuka dengan dahi bercucuran keringat serta nafas tak beraturan.

"Bermimpi lagi, Kurosaki?"

Yah-untuk kesekian kalinya Ichigo bermimpi tentang Rukia. Mimpinya selalu sama, selalu menampilkan sosok Rukia yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya, seolah-olah gadis itu begitu setia menanti Ichigo namun tak berani melangkah masuk. Dan sayangnya-selalu Ishida Uryuu yang memergokinya memimpikan gadis itu.

Menyebalkan.

Ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih, mengabaikan sosok Ishida seakan kasat mata di pojok ruangan. Stelah menggambil satu tegukkan penuh, akhirnya Ishida mendapa perhatian.

"Sekarang, apa?" cemberut Ichigo begitu masam.

Ishida mendengus sinis, membetulkan letak kaca mata lalu dengan santainya duduk di minibar didekat dapur.

"Ashido Kano?"

Dahi Ichigo bertambah kerutan mendengar nama Ashido, "Ya, kenapa dengan bocah menyebalkan itu?"

"Rupanya dugaan kita salah. Bocah itu tidak sepintar dugaan kita."

Ichigo mendengus, menuangkan air gelas ke dua.

"Beberapa hari ini aku membuntutinya," Ishida diam sejenak menuggu respon, "-dan sepertinya aku tahu dimana gadismu itu."

Beku. Itulah respon pertama Ichigo. Setelah sekian lama, apakah-

.

"Maaf, Tuan. Anda tidak boleh masuk!"

Byakuya tampak begitu larut dalam lamunan ketika suara gaduh terdengar diluar bertepatan munculnya sosok orange-koreksi, Kurosaki Ichigo menerobos ruang peristirahatannya.

Cheh, tidak punya sopan santun.

"Simpan makianmu untuk nanti," ucap Ichigo seakan bisa membaca isi kepala Byakuya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sekali lihat orang juga sudah tahu raut muka Byakuya sedang tidak bersahabat.

"-sekarang kita perlu bicara-Sialan!"

Nah, apa lagi ini?

Tanpa peringatan yang jelas Kurosaki Ichigo yang awal mulanya ingin berunding dengan damai, mendadak menerjang Byakuya, mencengkram kerah baju pengusaha bertemperamen es itu nyaris mencekik leher.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari kerahku, berandal!" kecam Byakuya kelewat tenang ditengah nafas yang kian tersendat. Oh-begitulah Byakuya, egonya membuat pertahanan diri agar jangan sampai menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang terancam nyawa. Mata kelabunya jelas tengah menerawang begitu seksama maksud tersembunyi dari kilatan emosi di mata sang Kurosaki.

"Dia milik'Ku'!" desis Ichigo tajam.

Dia?

"Tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku. Dan-" Ichigo menark nafas dalam-dalam, betul-betul menjaga peñgendalian diri agar jangan sampai lempas kontrol hingga mencekik orang dihdapannya ini hingga mati, "-siapa yang mengizinkanmu menikahinya?" lanjutnya emosi.

Menikah?

Seakan teringat sesuatu, ekor mata Byakuya melirik kecil pada foto besar yang terpajang di dinding disebelqh mereka berdiri.

Ya. Itu foto pernikahan Byakuya yang merupakan bukti sebuah awal kehidupan baru bagi seorang Bangsawan Kuchiki tersebut.

Sayangnya, itu merupakan pukulan besar bagi Ichigo. Sekian banyak masalah yang dilaluinya hingga membuatnya sadar akan bagaiman perasaan sesungguhnya selama ini, harus mengecap akhir yang pahit karena mendapati gadis yang betul-betul ia inginkan telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Ini pasti mimpi, batin Ichigo benar-benar tidak ingin menerima. Seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya, setelah ini ia pasti akan terbangun. Ya, pasti mimpi. Kalaupun harus ada yang nyata, yang nyata haruslah dimana Rukia yang selalu berdiri menuggu dengan sabar didepan pintu apartemennya.

_Oh-Kami-sama…_

…

_Next part, chapter terakhir yang singkat... mau dilanjutin, udah kelewat ngantuk..._

_._

_THANKS TO ALL READERS, REVIEWRS, and FLAMERS..._

_LOVE YOU ALL ^^_


	16. Final Story

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Ada yang bilang kehidupan itu layaknya hal asa yang mengambang. Tercipta tanpa tujuan serta kepastian. Padahal nyatanya kehidupan yang kita jalani sekarang adalah hasil dari pilihan kita sebelumnya. Manusia diberikan pilihan sebebasnya, dan resikonya juga adal hasil dari pilihan itu.

Tahu istilah tetang manusia itu diberi sesuatu yang dibutuhkan, bukan yang paling diinginkan.

Butuh?

Dulu—butuh tubuh Rukia, karena sebagai objek untuk ditiduri. Pantas gadis itu mucul layaknya setan kecil pemuas nafsu yang sempurna.

Karena butuh... Ironis sekali.

Lalu dimana setan kecil itu sekarang disaat ada seoarang pemabuk malang yang begitu mengharapkan kehadirannya dengan kurun waktu sekian lama menunggu.

Apa karena posisi gadis itu yang bukan lagi menjadi sebuah objek kebutuhan, makanya tuhan tidak serta-merta memberikan begitu saja. Apakah sesuatu yang begitu diinginkan itu tidak boleh dimiliki?

"Cih, menjijikan,"

"Kalau kau selalu mengumpat, bagaimana _Kami-sama _mau mengabulkan permohonanmu?"

Ekor mata pria beriris hazel itu melirik waspada pada pendatang baru yang tanpa tahu malu duduk begitu saja di sebelahnya, ikut menuang dari botol yang sama dari minuman yang telah dipesan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan berekspresi seolah-olah kau baru melihat hantu, Kurosaki," laki-laki itu menyengir pelan.

Begitu tenang Ichigo meletakkan kembali gelas minumnya, "Dari sekian banyak waktu, kenapa baru sekarang kau ingin mencuri minumanku?"

Lawan bicara Ichigo—si rambut merah tertawa ringan, "Bukan aku yang menunda-nunda, tapi kaulah yang membuat segalanya semakin rumit."

"Dan faktanya bukan aku atau Byakuya yang menjadi penjahatnya—" Ichigo menyesap minumannya sebagai pelampiasan emosi, menghasikan bunyi gemertak kecil saat gelasnya kembali diletakkan, "—kaulah ternyata penjahatnya."

Alis si rambut merah terangkat sebelah "Hn, penjahat?"

Untuk sepersekian menit tawa memenuhi suasana perbincangan. Bukanlah tawa menyenangkan, hanya satu pihak yang merasa bahagia. Tentunya selalu si easy going—Ashido Kano.

Wajah Ichigo mengerut sebal. Seharusnya sudah dari tadi ia meninju wajah santai Ashido. Hal yang menahannya karena ia menunggu. Laki-laki yang tak pernah bersikap serius ini pasti ada rencana tertentu mendekatinya setelah hampir dua tahun tidak bisa dilacak.

"Jangan melimpahkan seluruh kesalahan padaku, Kurosaki. Salahkan tingkahmu dan si Kuchiki yang terlewat kekanakak."

"Cih!"

Kekanakan...

Kembali teringat oleh Ichigo peristiwa saat ia menorobos masuk kediaman Kuchiki Byakuya. Yah, mereka bisa dibilang kekanakan untuk usia mereka saat itu. Ichigo yang terlampau emosi melihat foto pernikahan Byakuya, dan Byakuya yang begitu bahagia memanipulasi pemikiran Ichigo. Begitu kalut hingga Ichigo tidak menyadari bahwa foto pernikahan tersebut bukanlah Rukia dengan Byakuya, melainkan dengan Hisana-saudara kembar Rukia yang telah lama terpisah.

Disana Ichigo mulai sadar, keberadaan Byakuya hanya untuk melindungi Rukia, bukan untuk memanfaatkan gadis itu seperti yang telah Ichigo lakukan. Sayang disaat semua telah jelas, Rukia telah menghilang dari kediaman Kuchiki. Dan—coba tebak siapa tersangka utamanya?

Tidak perlu diberi petunjuk pun orang-orang pasti bisa menebak. Selain Kurosaki Ichigo, ada seseorang yang tidak kenal takut membawa Rukia kesana-kemari.

"Woaaa... kau sepertinya begitu kesal padaku, Kurosaki," ledek Ashido kegirangan melihat semakib banyak botol minuman keras yang dikosongkan Ichigo berkat pembakaran emosi.

"Sepertinya kau mulai mabuk."

Ichigo mengerjapkan mata pelan. Alkohol mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya. Berkebalikan dengan Ashido yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja meski jumlah alkohol yang mereka konsumsi terbilang sama.

Terkutuklah Ashido Kano.

"Kau ingin kupanggilkan taxi untuk pulang?"

"Hn?" Ichigo bergumam setengah sadar. Dalam hati ia sumpah serapah banyak tertuju pada Ashido yang terus saja mengganggu.

"Kau ingin bertemu Rukia?"

Rukia?

Sekuat tenaga Ichigo menajamkan telinga. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadaran agar tetap mampu bertahan mendengar apa yang hendak disampaikan Ashido.

"Kau tahu?"

Sedikit lagi. Bertahanlah... hanya sebentar.

"Rukia... sekarang dia berada..."

Mata Ichigo kian berat. Semakin lama, perlahan, dan akhirnya tertutup rapat.

Terkutuklah Ashido yang tak berusaha membuatnya mendapat informasi apapun.

.

Mimpi?

Apa sebenarnya mimpi itu?

Mimpi adalah bentuk keinginan alam bawah sadar yang ditahan.

Yah, manusia menahan keinginannya. Makanya mimpi bisa muncul saat mata seseorang terlelap.

Untuk sekarang... bolehkah Ichigo tetap egois? Meskipun ini mimpi yang sama tiap harinya, bolehkah waktu terhenti agar ia jangan dulu terbangun. Walau hanya melihat Rukia terlelap disampingnya seperti ini... boleh kah?

Dada Ichigo terenyuh dalam, tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan sosok rapu disebelahnya. Tanpa sadar air mata telah membasahi gaun tidur yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Kenapa mimpi ini begitu sedih?

Ichigo sungguh merasa tidak sanggup bila ketika bangun nanti melihat gadis ini tidak ada disampingnya.

"Rukiaaa.. aku mencintaimu," isak Ichigo pelan.

"I,Ichigo?"

Kepala Ichigo mendongak ke atas, menatap gadis dalam mimpinya menatap bingung bercampur terkejut pada Ichigo.

Bibir gadis beriris violet tersebut bergetar, sedikit terbuka seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak ingin Rukia mengatakan apapun. Kata-kata hanya akan membuat segala realita kembali, membuat semua mimpi retak dan menghilang.

Untuk kali ini, cukuplah bibir mereka yang memberi isyarat, saling membagi emosi lewat ciuman manis dalam euforia mimpi.

"Ich,chigo..." nafas Rukia sedikit tercekat saat ciuman berakhir. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan nafas terengah.

"Tolong jangan buat ini bearakhir dulu," bisik Ichigo hendak kembali mencium Rukia. Dengan semangat, antusiasme, serta kerinduan yang sama. Rasanya semua sudah cukup untuk menjadi bahan bakar.

"Heiii..." sebuah suara menyela dalam mimpi Ichigo.

Tidak! Ini pertanda seseorang bila akan kembali ke alam sadar.

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata—Ashido Kano bertelanjang dada terbaring tepat di sebelah mereka, memberi gerak refleks ketiganya untuk segera duduk dari posisi berbaring.

Ashido Kano?

Bertelanjang dada?

Dan mereka tidur bertiga?

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Muka Rukia merah padam, tangannya terkepal kuat lantaran menahan malu bercampur emosi. "A,apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?!"

"Umm, kurasa tadi malam aku kelewat mabuk. Kupikir sudah membawa masuk Kurosaki ke kamarku. Rupanya kebiasaan mabukku yang selalu tidur di kamarmu belum hilang," cengir Ashido.

Mabuk?

Tadi malam?

Kamar Rukia?

Eh?

Otak Ichigo masih mencoba memproses dengan cepat apa yang telah terjadi saat.

"Ck, persetan!" umpat Ichigo menendang Ashido hingga terguling dari kasur, tanpa peduli cidera seperti apa yang akan Ashido alami, Ichigo jelas lebih mementingkan untul kembali menghujani Rukia dengan ciuman. Yah—meski harus ada banyak protes tetunya.

"Setidaknya kau menunggu aku keluar dulu, baru melakukan hal itu, Kurosaki!" protes Ashido keluar kamar degan kesal dengan terlebih dahulu melempar Ichigo dengan bantal—yang tentunya tidak terlalu digubris.

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Menghilangkan tampilan punggung Ashido yang berjalan keluarl. Seringai tipis menghiasi bibir si pemuda easy going tersebut. Tangannya meraih ponsel di saku.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, kurasa istrimu Hisana ingin bertemu Rukia kan?" serigai makin melebar di sudut bibir Ashido. "Datanglah ke apartemenku, Kurosaki Ichigo sedang menidurinya sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu respon apapun, Ashido mentup sambungan telepon. Wajahnya penuh dihiasi senyun.

Yah, melihat Kuchiki Byakuya membawa pedang samurai warisan leluhur mencoba memenggal kepala Kurosaki Ichigo sepertinya akan menjadi tontonan menyenangkan nanti.

.

END

.

Thanks to all readers and reviewers


End file.
